


Losing Your Inhibitions

by xxashleyxx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All Consensual Sex, Angry Kara, Angry Mon-El, Angry Sex, Concerned Kara, Confused Kara, Demanding Mon-El, Established Relationship, F/M, Fighting, Fingering, Fooling Around, Forced Orgasm, Foreplay, KaraMel, No Inhibitions Kara, No Inhibitions Mon-El, Not Episode Related, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Red Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Red Lead, Red Lead Mon-El, Rough Sex, Rude Mon-El, Sex, Spanking, Sparring, established KaraMel, jealous Mon-el, jealous kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxashleyxx/pseuds/xxashleyxx
Summary: “He squinted as his face moved closer to the object, his eyes carefully examining it. His hand reached out and he ran it across the edges, his finger then moving to slide along the shiny red piece.” -- Mon-El comes across an object that effects him in the same way that Red Kryptonite effects Kara. What kind of trouble can he get himself (and Kara) into?





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HIATUS EVERYONE *insert abundance of tears here*! But on a better note...Yay! It's finally here!!! RED K!
> 
> I know many of you have been waiting MONTHS for this to finally be posted, and believe me I'm probably just as excited to share this as you all are to read it! But a few things before we get started...
> 
> In my mind, Red Kryptonite doesn't make you do bad things; it just dampens your inhibitions. It makes you more easily able to convince yourself that you should do something you wouldn't normally do; make you do something that the good side of you thinks is wrong. Kara is a very good person and (despite what some people may think or say about him), we all know that Mon-El is, too. Let's all remember how he might have acted on Daxam; the things he was taught, the traits that he learned were okay. When Mon-El is infected, he turns back into the guy he used to be, only emphasized by the mineral infecting him.
> 
> All sex that takes place in this fic is consensual, HOWEVER, at times it's rough, it's aggressive, it's forceful, it's angry, its RED K. I don't want anybody to be surprised. Mon-El is not acting like himself and he's not being the best boyfriend. He's going to say some not nice things and he's going to do some not nice things. I'll remind you guys with warnings for each chapter if it's going to get dark.
> 
> I've been writing and editing this for MONTHS, so I wrote the outline for this fic before Season 3 even started airing. So (as with most of my fics), we're taking place in Season 2 (Post 2x07: The Darkest Place for sure as that's where this opening scene picks up) and please ignore the Daxamite Invasion and Mon-El being sent away in the pod.
> 
> The idea for how Mon-El gets infected goes to Corbin+Nugent who suggested it in an AO3 comment a LONG time ago. Also, please ignore any holes in my science. Thanks.
> 
> NOW (FINALLY) ON TO THE FIC! (Oops, my ANs are going to be longer than the actual chapter...)

**Chapter One: Prologue**

_They broke down the door to the warehouse, agents fanning out along the hallways and into different rooms, searching every corner for signs of CADMUS. Alex followed closely behind as two agents kicked open the door to the room that Kara had instructed them to search._

_Empty._

_Totally and completely empty._

_She spun around before exhaling heavily. “Damn it.” She moved about the room, eyes scanning the empty walls and floor with a dejected look on her face. Her fingers lifted to her ear._

_“It’s completely empty,” she spoke into her comm. “What should we do, sir?”_

_“Take a look around,” J’onn’s voice came through the comm, echoing loudly in her ear. “Bring back anything you see that looks suspicious. Anything that you think might be a tip or helpful in finding out where the hell CADMUS went.”_

_“Copy that,” Alex turned to look at the agents watching her and awaiting further instructions. “Look around. Search the whole building. If it’s suspicious, we bring it back,” she repeated J’onn’s words to them. The agents nodded, fanning out around the warehouse to continue their search._

_They spent a few hours combing through the place, everyone coming up empty and siding with the conclusion that CADMUS had once again slipped out of their grasp. They filed out of the warehouse and back into their DEO vehicles to return to home base. One of the last agents to leave placed their hand lightly on Alex’s shoulder._

_“Agent Danvers,” he started. “The building was complete empty, but this rock was sitting by the back door. I’ve never seen anything like it. I think J’onn would want to check it out further in the lab.”_

_Alex eyed the rock in his hands; heavy, robust, shiny, a little less than half a square foot in size. It was dark, flecks of silvery white with some dark-red pieces pointing outward on random angles. She furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at it._

_“It looked like it had been dropped there. Accidental even. It seemed suspicious, and any--”_

_“Anything suspicious, we bring back.” Alex nodded. “Let’s check it out back at the base.” She took it from his hands as they headed back to their van._

* * *

_“Well, we better do some tests,” J’onn sighed as his eyes scanned the rock Alex had placed in front of him. “Bring it down to the lab. We’re all hands on deck for finding CADMUS, but if Winn or you need a break, you can start looking into this. Try to figure out what the heck it could be.”_

_“I’ve never seen something like this before.” Alex shook her head. “I mean, I almost feel like it could be lead? This silver colour is sort of like unfinished lead.”_

_“Didn’t Lillian use lead bullets against Mon-El when she held him and Kara there?”_

_“You think they were making their own lead, sir?” Alex asked confusedly._

_“Lead is a common metal, Alex. That metal is formed from a mineral, right? This could be one of those minerals. Maybe they were taking a natural mineral and working on something sinister. I wouldn’t put it past them…” J’onn suggested, his arms crossing over his chest as he stared at the rock._

_“Well, we know Mon-El didn’t have any weird reactions to the bullets after being shot. But, this red stuff here,” she ran her finger along the jagged coloured edges. “I don’t know why lead would have this.”_

_“Be careful with it just in case it is lead. Make sure there’s no lead dust and handle it with gloves. We don’t want any humans getting hurt by inhaling any lead dust particles.”_

_“Yes, sir,” Alex nodded as she moved to grab the rock before heading down to the lab. “I’ll tell Winn about it and we’ll look into it soon.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know, but we're just doing a little background here. All other chapters will be much longer ;)
> 
> If you want a visual for yourselves, this is the rock that I imagined that they found: https://www.mineralienatlas.de/VIEWmaxFULL.php/param/1331573183-Minium.jpg. Just imagine that the red pieces in the rock are a darker red; bolder and more like Red Kryptonite looks.
> 
>  
> 
> As per usual, thank you all so much for reading!! Your comments and love are appreciated!! I thought I probably wouldn't get around to writing more Red K, even though I love it so much...but you guys are your excitement helped make this happen, so thank you!!
> 
> Twitter: @_ashleymaria_
> 
> KaraMel Fandom Map (we're at 169 pins): https://www.zeemaps.com/map?group=2594021  
> Instructions for adding yourself to the map: https://twitter.com/_ashleymaria_/status/946099432235319296
> 
> *** As always, particularly if you aren't registered for notifications on this site, if you'd also like to be added to my "notify on Twitter list" when there's a new update or fic, please let me know your Twitter handle and I'll add you to the list!


	2. “You’re allergic to lead, aren’t you?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “‘Ow!’ he yelped in surprise. He quickly pulled his hand away from it, shaking it in the air as he tried to brush off the sting. He stilled his hand as he moved it toward his face. Was that blood?” -- Mon-El comes across an object that effects him in the same way that Red Kryptonite effects Kara. What kind of trouble can he get himself (and Kara) into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! 
> 
> Whew! Two updates in a week! I'm on a roll!
> 
> Nah, really that prologue was just a tease. Here's where the fun stuff begins!
> 
> ** A warning ahead of time, I think every chapter features both smut and cussing of some sort. If that offends you, turn back now!
> 
> Otherwise, on with it!

**Chapter Two: “You’re allergic to lead, aren’t you?”**

_Friday_

“Hey, Winn, my man!” Mon-El clapped a hand on his friend’s back. “How’s it going?”

“Working hard, Mon-El. You need something?” he responded back shortly.

“Oh, sorry, you’re busy,” he shook his hands in the air as he backed up a step. “It’s nothing. I was just checking in. Waiting for Kara to get back.” His eyebrows furrowed as he moved back in and closer to Winn, watching his movements curiously. “What’re you doing anyway?”

Winn sighed heavily. “Just trying to figure out what the heck _this is_.” He gestured to the rock in front of him sitting on the examination table in the DEO lab. “I can’t figure it out.”

“Can’t you just use some of our alien technology stuff to scan it or something?” Mon-El asked. “Isn’t that how you guys usually figure out what stuff is around here?”

Winn looked at him. “You think I haven’t tried that?” he sighed heavily. “The equipment just keeps saying ‘unknown mineral.’”

“Where’d it come from?” Mon-El asked curiously.

“An agent found it outside one of the old CADMUS locations; the one where Lillian Luthor was holding you and Kara that time they shot you and stole her blood.”

Mon-El shivered as he remembered that frightening day. “Oh yeah,” he nodded. “Good times.”

“Alex said she thought it might be lead and asked me to test for lead dust, you know since it’s toxic to humans.”

“ _Extra_ toxic for me…”

“Exactly,” Winn nodded at him. “But I cleaned it off and couldn’t find any dust particles. We still think it might be lead though. A primary ore or something similar. Kara couldn’t x-ray through it last time I asked her. I think I’m going to try to break off a little gray piece, a white piece, and a red piece. Try to test them all separately. Maybe our tech can figure it out if we break it down a bit for it to read.”

“Yeah…it’s definitely a weird looking rock…”

“Mineral,” Winn corrected. “We know it’s a mineral, so that narrows things down a bit. Sort of.” He sighed heavily again. “It’s been in storage for a while. The city is quiet enough today that I can finally start looking into it. I mean, I’ve started looking a few times already, but something always came up that was more important before I really got anywhere with it.” He scrubbed his hands across his face. “My brain’s a little exhausted though. I don’t think I’ll be getting very far with it tonight.”

Mon-El’s hand reached out toward the rock and Winn’s own hand slapped it away.

“Whoa!” He cried out as he pulled his hand back from the rock.

“Dude, I _literally_ just said that I still thought it was lead. You’re allergic to lead, aren’t you?”

Mon-El shrugged. “Yeah…”

“So maybe you shouldn’t touch it then…” he suggested.

A shrill ringing broke out in the room and he watched as Winn reached into his pocket. He pulled out his phone and propped it up at his ear with his shoulder. “Hello?” He paused for a while to listen to the voice on the other side and Mon-El’s eyes flicked down to the rock again. “Yeah, gimme a sec and I’ll be right over.” He pulled the phone from his ear before jamming it back into his pocket. “As per usual, I’m being interrupted once again. Kara’s on her way back and J’onn needs my help with something. Heading back over?” he asked with a nod of his head.

“Yeah, sure, I just--” Mon-El paused. “I just remembered that I have something to do before I take off for the night. I’ll see you over there in a few?”

Winn nodded as he moved to leave the room.

When he was out of view, Mon-El’s gaze drifted down to the rock again. It was strange looking. It probably was some kind of lead after all. Especially if Kara couldn’t see through it. _Lead_. That’s a common thing found on Earth, right? He eyed the rock’s red pieces; longer, stick-like pieces that branched out from the center of the rock. The red was dark against the gray, almost unnoticeable except for that it caught the light from the ceiling fixture above. He carefully turned the rock on the table, spinning it so that he could get a better look at the odd red spots. He squinted as his face moved closer to the object, his eyes carefully examining it. His hand reached out and he ran it across the edges, his finger then moving to slide along the shiny red piece.

“‘Ow!’ he yelped in surprise.

He quickly pulled his hand away from it, shaking it in the air as he tried to brush off the sting. He stilled his hand as he moved it toward his face. Was that _blood_?” Shit, Winn was right. He probably shouldn’t have touched that. He slid his finger into his mouth, sucking at the droplets of blood on his fingertip, hoping that the cut would just disappear and stop bleeding. He pulled his finger from his mouth and looked down. He squeezed at the cut on his finger, but it didn’t bleed again. You could barely see the scratch on his skin anymore, the damage fading by the second. _Whew. Gone. Now, to put the rock back into the same spot it was and leave, before Winn finds out he messed with it._ He spun the rock back slightly as his eyes scanned the room to make sure nothing looked suspicious before he left. _Shoot_. Now he had to go off and wander the halls to pretend to do that “something” he said he had to do before meeting Kara…

* * *

“Ahh, Mon-El,” J’onn waved him over as he finally walked back out to the main floor. “You’re just in time for our meeting!”

Mon-El rolled his eyes as he moved in next to Kara. _Of course_ he was just in time for the meeting. He kissed Kara on the cheek loudly, his lips smacking against her skin as his arm slid around her waist. She eyed him strangely before her attention turned back to J’onn’s speech.

Mon-El wasn’t paying attention to the speech; not at all. He saw J’onn’s mouth moving and he watched Winn and Alex standing next to him, their heads nodding, but for some reason he just _didn’t care_.

His hand remained on Kara’s back, under her cape and teasing the edge of her skirt at her waist. She shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot before finally stepping a little further to the side and out of his reach. His hand hung dramatically in the air after she moved away and he sighed heavily.

“Is there a problem, Mon-El?” J’onn’s voice filled the area, booming and loud.

“I’m just ready to go home,” he said simply with a shrug

“Well, _you_ were dismissed a while ago. You should have left while you had the chance,” he shrugged back. “But I’m finished now anyway. Goodnight, everybody. We’ll see you bright and early tomorrow.”

Everyone called out “yes sir” at various volumes around the room as they all turned to leave.

“Kara, Mon-El, you were in early this afternoon. I’ll see you a little later tomorrow,” he smiled and winked at them before turning to leave.

Mon-El turned to Kara, a wide smile on his face. She looked at him with a scowl on hers.

“What was all that about?” she asked him.

“What was what about?” he moved in closer to her, his arms wrapping around her waist as he leaned in to her for a kiss. She pushed slightly at his chest, her palms flat against him.

“That,” she looked around the room hesitantly. “We decided not to do that kind of… _stuff_ here.”

“I can’t touch you?” his voice was loud as he asked it incredulously.

She shushed him. “Yes, I mean, you _can_. We just said to keep it minor at the DEO, remember? You know I don’t like all that stuff here. We should be working when we’re here. _Focused_.”

He rolled his eyes at her. “Okay, whatever. I’m sorry. Can we go home now then?” He leaned in toward her ear. “Apparently I can’t do what I want to do if we’re here…” his hand slid low, cupping her behind underneath the cover of her cape.

“Mon-El,” she giggled, pushing his hand away as she looked around the room again. “Okay, okay, let’s go,” she agreed and her hand slid into his as she pulled him toward the exit.

* * *

His lips were all over her neck in the elevator of her building. She’d told him to wait; that they were almost home, but he felt so good and she was so ready for him that she didn’t bother pushing him away. Her eyes simply watched the floor numbers rise slowly on the elevator wall panel as she tried to keep herself decent in the likely camera equipped elevator. But it was the _slowest elevator ride ever_. Thank goodness they were alone because this was _definitely_ not the place for _that_.

The elevator dinged, finally reaching their floor, but Mon-El didn’t step away, his body pinning her to the elevator wall, his hands trying to slide past the waistband and down the back of her jeans.

“Mon-El,” she whispered against him. “We’re here. Let’s go.”

He only groaned as he walked backward, dragging her out of the elevator, her heel getting caught on the lip of the door as they moved. She stumbled, her chest falling into his and he just grabbed at her thighs, lifting her into his arms. He moved toward the door to her apartment, pinning her against it as she fumbled with the keys in her hand. He took the keyring from her, unlocking the door, securing her weight in his arms as he pushed it open and went inside. He kicked the door closed with his foot, dropping her body down on the kitchen island, his hands rushing to strip his own shirt from his body.

She hopped down from the table and he _growled_ at her. Her eyes widened. “I’m not having sex on this table, Mon-El,” she shook her head. “The bed is right there,” she pointed behind herself with a giggle as she moved toward it.

“But I want it here,” he said, his voice stern. She eyed him strangely.

“But, I--” she stopped herself.

He was looking at her with so much desire; a glint in his eye, a dark sparkle that she didn’t recognize and she just nodded.

“Okay, wherever you want,” she agreed as he moved in close again. He bent down as he lifted her into his arms and dropped her on the edge of the table again.

He stripped himself of the rest of his clothes while she worked the buttons down the front of her shirt. “Hurry up,” he mumbled and her eyebrows furrowed, but her fingers sped up, pulling her shirt from her body. His hands roughly tugged at the button on her jeans, pulling it from its loop before rushing to shove the denim down her body. She lifted herself from the table to help him and he yanked the pants off of her, the ends getting caught on her shoes.

He fell to his knees on the floor, his hands trying to tug the ties of her booties off, the thin laces knotting tighter together as he tried to loosen them.

He suddenly stood and stared at her. “Take off your fucking shoes.”

Her eyes widened as she laughed. “Relax, Mon-El,” she said as she toed off her boots without even untying them. “See? Easy.”

He pulled at her jeans again, finally getting them off her body and dropping them to the kitchen floor. He tugged his own jeans down, barely pushing off his boxers before pulling out his cock, stroking himself in front of her.

“The rest, Kara,” he nodded at her. “Take it off.” She smirked at him as she reached a hand behind her back, her fingers gripping at the hooks of her bra and unfastening them. She slowly released the ends, the straps slipping from her shoulders and moving down her arms, getting caught in the crooks of her bent elbows.

He reached out and snatched the bra from her, throwing it to the floor. She sat there and stared at him, knowing what her next move should be, but waiting for him to say it. He moved in close to her, pushing his boxers the rest of the way down his thighs, moving her legs open wider for himself. His hands quickly and easily ripped the edges of her panties, tearing them from her body. She just watched him, jaw dropped open as he tossed them to the floor.

“Hey!” she cried out. “What the hell?!”

“I told you to hurry up and you were being difficult, Kara,” he shrugged at her. “I’ll get you new ones.” His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards him while angling her body.

“That doesn’t mean you have to destroy my clothes,” she whined as she pouted at him. He ignored her as his hand cupped her sex, his fingers stroking roughly against her, testing her readiness for him.

He stroked himself a few more times, sliding her wetness along himself before he moved in toward her, pushing the head of his cock against her opening. “Ready?” he asked, but he didn’t wait for her answer, already pushing inside of her before the question was out of his mouth.

She groaned as he entered her sharply, stretching her almost uncomfortably as she moved to adjust.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he said as he pushed himself all the way inside of her. “Told you this table was a good idea,” he groaned against her neck. “Perfect angle.”

She moved in front of him, leaning back on her elbows as she tried to adjust. “Wait,” she mumbled as she shifted her hips against the hard surface beneath her. He tugged her body closer to him, her ass sliding off the table as he wrapped her legs around his waist. He groaned as he felt himself hit deeper inside of her.

“Oh,” she gasped. “Better,” she nodded.

His hips moved quickly, their skin slapping together crudely as he pounded in and out of her unforgivingly, obviously set on reaching his own climax. She was gasping against him each time his hips slammed against hers.

It wasn’t long before his arm wrapped around her back, holding her steady as he moved her own hand to where they were joined.

“Touch yourself,” he grunted and she moved her fingers against her clit. “I come harder when you come around me.”

She nodded, her eyes clenched shut, her hand moving furiously against herself. A few moments later, his lips were at her ear, his teeth pulling on her earlobe.

“Are you coming, Kara?” he grunted against her neck as he leaned into her. “I need you to come right now.”

She groaned, her back arching, her chest pressing tightly into his. She whimpered as he pushed her hand away, his own fingers pinching at her clit, harshly rubbing against the nub and she cried out. His lips met hers, his tongue forcing its way inside her mouth and she moaned as she broke away, gasping as she felt herself coming around him. Her walls clenched quickly, repeatedly, her limbs quivering as she hit her peak. He dropped his hand from her and flexed his hips harshly against hers as he finally came, shooting inside of her as he nearly collapsed against her, his forehead falling to her shoulder.

“Wow,” he heard her whisper against the side of his head. “That was…intense,” she panted as she tried to get her heart to slow down, her muscles so relaxed she felt like she was going to fall off the table. “But foreplay is good too, you know,” she said as he pulled out of her. “I think you forgot that this time…”

His hand stroked against her sex, spreading the evidence of their coupling all across her as he smirked against her shoulder.

He raised his head and she pulled his face toward her, kissing him slowly, filled with emotion. Her hands held his face, cupping his cheeks, her lips melding against his, his own only partially returning the gesture. She pulled away slowly.

“Are you done?” he asked, a slight smile at his lips.

She crinkled her eyebrows at him in response.

“I’m just ready for a shower,” he defended as he pulled away from her.

“Oh, okay,” she finally hopped down from the table. “Want me to join you?” she asked with a grin as she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

“No, you should probably just clean off that table before tomorrow’s breakfast,” he laughed as he turned around and headed into the bathroom.

“Hmph,” she pouted as she turned around. She eyed the table. Yeah, probably best to wipe that down now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> Twitter: @_ashleymaria_
> 
> *** Feel free to DM me or request in the comments here to be added to my "notify on Twitter list" when there's a new update or fic. Just let me know your Twitter handle and I'll add you to the list!


	3. "What's gotten into you?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She turned to leave when he grabbed her arm, a little forceful as he tugged her back to him. ‘Spar with me.’ ‘Now, why would I do that? I wouldn’t want to bother you.’ ‘Spar with me and if you win, we go to lunch.’ ‘And if you win?’ she returned. He stepped in close to her, nearly nose to nose as he nodded in reference to the wall behind her.” -- Mon-El comes across an object that effects him in the same way that Red Kryptonite effects Kara. What kind of trouble can he get himself (and Kara) into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, readers!
> 
> Not much to say today other than THANK YOU!

**Chapter Three: “What's gotten into you?"  
**

_Saturday_

Kara’s eyes fluttered open. The sun shining was on her face and she squinted for a moment. The sun was awfully bright; they must have slept in late. She moved to reach behind her for Mon-El, but the bed was empty. She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked off into the rest of the apartment for his whereabouts.

She heard some noise in the kitchen, but she couldn’t really see anything, so she got out of bed, slid on her fluffy slippers and walked out to meet him for breakfast. She popped around the corner, coming face to face with his hunched over form at the kitchen table where last night’s festivities had taken place.

“Morning,” she whispered at his ear, pecking his cheek lightly. He grunted in response, nodding his head only slightly. She reached onto his plate for his last piece of bacon, but he slapped her hand away.

“Get your own,” he finally spoke as he shoved said bacon into his mouth. She giggled at him before turning to the stove.

_The empty stove._

“You didn’t make enough for me?” she asked confusedly.

“You can cook,” he shrugged.

“Well…yeah, but not well,” she smiled. “Why didn’t you wake me?” she asked, looking to the clock on the wall ticking past 10:30am.

“I don’t care how long you sleep,” he shrugged again, his focus going back to a game she’d noticed he was playing on his phone.

She shrugged, “I’ll just grab something on the way to check in at the DEO.” She wrapped her arms around him, her chest pressed against his back as she watched his thumbs move across the phone screen. She kissed his neck. He didn’t respond, his eyes just focused on the gadget in his hand.

“You know, I didn’t get you that thing so you could play games on it and ignore me,” she breathed against his neck with a smile.

“Sorry,” he said, flicking off the game on the phone and turning around in his chair, pulling her between his legs and close to himself. “Sex?”

Her hands landed on his chest as she furrowed her eyebrows at him and shook her head. “No…I just--I thought we could have a little morning conversation or something. Never mind. Just go back to your phone, I’m gonna get ready to go.” She pushed at his chest and moved to get out of his hold on her, but he tugged her back toward him.

“You don’t have to go just yet,” he smirked as his hands locked around her waist.

She grinned. “I’m not having sex on this table _again_ , Mon-El.”

“Bummer,” he frowned. “The shower then?”

“What’s gotten into you?” she giggled. “No sex. We have to go to work.”

“Ugh,” he groaned as he released her. “Whatever.”

“She ran her hand across his cheek about to apologize for turning him down and his eyes flicked up to hers. They sparkled back at her, and for a moment she thought she saw a flash of red move around his irises.” She furrowed her eyebrows at him as their eyes met, her gaze focused on him as she waited for it to happen again.

“Well, go. Hurry up. You slept so damn late. J’onn said come in later, but that doesn’t mean he won’t be pissy about it by the time we get there and _you_ still need breakfast.”

She leaned away from him. “Okay, okay. Relax.” Her thumb stroked across his cheek again before dropping entirely from his face. “Gimme two seconds.” She moved in to kiss him; her lips prodding and his barely responding. She broke away, her eyebrows crinkling again. “Geez, fine, I get it. I’ll hurry.”

He sighed loudly, his palm slapping against her ass before she moved out of his hold, sped into the bedroom and into her suit. He stood up as he waited for her.

“Plate in the sink, please,” she reminded him as she appeared next to him.

He sighed out loud as he did as she asked, the plate clattering against the metal of the sink.

“Uhm, without trying to break it next time. I’d appreciate it,” she turned to the window before jumping out and taking flight.

She missed the way he rolled his eyes at her retreating form.

* * *

It was a day like any other; random crimes taking place in the city: attempted burglary, minor alien attacks, a cat that got stuck in a tree. Very basic crimes that she could handle with her eyes closed and one hand behind her back.

So basic and easy to handle that J’onn said that Mon-El could either stick around or take off. They wouldn’t be needing his assistance much, if at all, this morning. He didn’t have a shift at the bar so he decided to sit around and wait for Kara, but he was being more of a nuisance than actually providing the agents with any assistance.

“Mon-El, seriously! I’m going to have to send you home…” Alex threatened as she spun around and glared at him.

“Geeeez,” he groaned as he rolled his eyes. “What’s wrong with you people today? You’re all so crabby and complainy.”

“That’s not even a word,” she said before turning her back to him, her eyes landing back on the DEO screens in front of her.

“See! Crabby! You guys all just need to _relax_. Have some fun. Lighten up!” He emphasized as he flung a nearby pen at her back.

“Ow, geez, Mon-El, _get out of here_!” she growled.

He shrugged his shoulders as he jumped to his feet. “Fine. When Kara gets back, tell her I’m waiting for her in the training room downstairs.”

“Whatever,” she sighed, waving her hand slightly in his direction without looking back at him.

* * *

Kara descended the stairs as she watched Mon-El and his fists beating against a stack of concrete blocks piled high in the center of the DEO training room.

“Are you _finally_ done for the day?” he shouted out to her from where he stood, his eyes not leaving the blocks in front of him.

“ _Finally_? It’s been barely a couple of hours. We’re actually stopping for lunch _on time_ because the streets are so quiet. We can go out if you want and I’ll just head back in if something comes up,” she said as she made her way across the floor, stopping to stand behind him as he punched.

His wrists fell as he turned to face her. He had a smirk on his face and a glint in his eye. Kara thought she saw that flash of red again. She blinked a couple of times to try to figure out if she was seeing things, but his arms slipping around her waist distracted her. He leaned in and kissed her cheek before his lips fell to her neck.

“Mon-El,” she sighed, her hands pushing gently at his chest. “Stop,” she giggled. “Not here, remember?”

His open mouthed kisses trailed upward to her ear. “I thought you meant not on the main floor…the one with all the computers, and the agents.”

“You know exactly what I meant, Mon-El. What’s gotten into you?” she found herself repeating her earlier words. But her hands were trailing up his chest and her arms were moving to wrap around his neck.

“You seem to complain, but you’re not pushing me away, are you?”

She groaned against him, her forehead falling to his shoulder. His hands cupped her cheeks and he pulled her face up and toward himself instead, their lips meeting. Then she felt herself moving; her feet backing up as he guided her toward the wall. She felt her back hit the concrete and she relaxed against it, his body pinning her there.

“Mon-El,” she mumbled against his mouth as he continued to kiss her. “We need to stop. Seriously.”

He shook his head against her as one of his thighs slid between her legs. He pushed it upward, the pants of his DEO uniform rubbing harshly against the briefs under her skirt. This time she was the one to shake her head ‘no’, but her arms moved around his waist as she settled against his thigh, her lips continuing to move steadily against his.

His hands were moving up her thighs, his nails scratching against her skin as his fingers slid to the edge of her briefs at her hips. His fingers teased the edges before slipping beneath the fabric and her tights, his hands stretching them so that he could cup her bare ass. He felt her hips moving against him, her lower half starting to grind against his thigh and he smirked against her lips.

She must have felt it because her hands flew up from his waist and she shoved at his chest. She pulled her lips from his. “We can’t do this here,” she insisted, her voice breathy.

“We _really_ _can_ ,” he emphasized his point with a thrust against her. One of her hands fell to his thigh and she pushed against it, urging him to remove it from between her legs, her other hand pushing at his chest in attempts to get him to back up.

“Mon-El!” Her voice was stern and his eyes met hers, annoyance clear in them. “We’re not having sex here. Stop.”

He huffed loudly as he backed away from her. She wobbled slightly as her feet hit the floor, her legs not ready for him to back away so quickly.

“Fine. Have it your way.”

She furrowed her eyebrows at him. “Are you _mad_ at me?”

He sighed loudly, obnoxiously. “No. I’m not _mad_. It’s just that you interrupted my workout to _not_ have sex. I just don’t understand why you’re bothering me then.”

“Bothering you? I’m _bothering_ you now?”

“Yes,” he nodded, throwing his arms up in the air as he walked away from her. “You’re bothering me.”

“Well,” she huffed as she moved up in behind him. “I didn’t know that coming to see you for a minute since I’ve been out all morning qualified as _bothering_ you.” She held her hands up in air quotations around her words, a scowl on her face. “I apologize.”

She turned to leave when he grabbed her arm, a little forceful as he tugged her back to him. “Spar with me.”

“Now, why would I do that? I wouldn’t want to _bother_ you.”

“Spar with me and if you win, we go to lunch.”

“And if _you_ win?” she returned.

He stepped in close to her, nearly nose to nose as he nodded in reference to the wall behind her. “I fuck you against that wall, like I know you want me to.”

She could feel the blush quickly running across her cheeks at his words. “I said we’re not having sex here,” she shook her head.

“Then you better win,” he smirked.

He moved to swing his arm forward in a punch, aiming to get her in the shoulder, but she sped backwards and out of his reach just in time.

“Of course I’m going to win,” she shrugged. “This isn’t much of a contest. I’m stronger and faster than you, Mon-El. We both know it.”

She saw his face darken before he came at her, lunging for her body from across the room. She dodged him again before spinning around and landing a punch in the middle of his back. He fell to the floor with a loud _oof_ and she laughed.

He quickly got back up on his feet. “Are you laughing at me now?” he challenged.

“Yes, obviously.”

They continued to circle each other, Kara continually getting him down to the floor and Mon-El repeatedly missing her body with each swing.

She charged at him a final time, her shoulder slamming into his stomach as she crashed into him harder than she thought she would, his back colliding with the concrete pile of blocks he had previously been beating down on.

She watched him cringe as he slid to the floor beneath him, his legs unable to hold him upright any longer. Her own eyes widened as she crouched down to his eye level, a worried “Mon-El,” escaping her lips, her hand reaching out to caress his cheek. He had a hand to his stomach and a scowl on his face, his eyes refusing to meet hers as his other hand pushed hers away from his face.

“Well,” he grumbled, “let’s go have lunch then.”

* * *

Kara lay in bed that night, Mon-El with his back to her, likely still sleeping with that scowl that he’d had on his face all afternoon. He’d been acting strange today and she wasn’t sure what had happened or what she’d done to him to make him act that way.

He shifted in his sleep, moving onto his back and she jumped slightly, startled by his sudden movement. His eyes didn’t open, but his head turned a little bit in her direction.

Yeah. There was that scowl.

She’d wanted to ask him what was wrong today, but when he wasn’t being strangely on edge, he was too busy acting like a sore loser after he’d lost their sparring session.

She hesitantly slid closer to him, her hand reaching out under the covers to land on his chest. He must not have been that deeply asleep because his eyes popped open and he looked right at her the second her fingertips met his skin.

“What?” he asked, his voice rough with sleep.

She shook her head against her pillow, a small smile across her lips. “Nothing. Just…” she eyed him. “You okay?”

He turned onto his side to face her. “I’m fine,” he stated. “I’d be even better if you didn’t wake me up and let me sleep.”

She paused for a second, not quite sure if he was making a joke or not. His right arm slid around her waist, tugging her body closer to him, her head resting under his chin.

“Sleep, Kara,” he instructed and she nodded before closing her eyes, her confusion likely still visible on her face as she drifted off to sleep against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or some love if you have the time!
> 
> Twitter: @_ashleymaria_
> 
> *** Feel free to DM me or request in the comments here to be added to my "notify on Twitter list" when there's a new update or fic. Just let me know your Twitter handle and I'll add you to the list!


	4. "I'm not jealous."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She walked through the doorway, the loud music pounding against her already tired senses. It had been a long day and she really didn’t want to have to come all the way out here to find him. Her eyes darted around the bar before she finally spotted him…sitting at a round table in the middle of the bar…with a bunch of girls.” -- Mon-El comes across an object that effects him in the same way that Red Kryptonite effects Kara. What kind of trouble can he get himself (and Kara) into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Happy (belated I guess?) one year anniversary to our space puppies! I can't believe it's already been a whole year since the first time they were together, and yet I still feel like we missed SO MUCH. I wasn't planning to update until the weekend but all the gifs I keep seeing on Twitter put me in a sappy, updating mood.
> 
> Enjoy chapter four everyone and kiddos, mind your ratings! ;)

**Chapter Four: “I’m not jealous.”**

_Sunday_

Kara’s eyes fluttered open and landed on Mon-El’s chest in front of her. She blinked a couple of times in attempts to wake herself up. She arched her back slightly, stretching before realizing that his hand still sat heavy on her waist. She looked up at his closed eyelids. At least he looked peaceful while he slept now; his scowl from yesterday seemingly long gone.

She gently took hold of his hand and aimed to subtly remove it from her waist and he groaned quietly before his eyes fluttered open.

“Morning,” she whispered quietly.

He grunted in response before removing his hand from her body and closing his eyes again. “Ten more minutes,” he whined.

“It’s okay. I’ll meet you at the DEO. I’ll tell J’onn you’re on your way,” she whispered. A small smile slid across his face and she moved to push some of his hair from his forehead before kissing his cheek lightly.

* * *

It was well past noon and Mon-El still hadn’t arrived at the DEO. Everyone kept asking her questions: where he was, why he wasn’t in, whether or not he was okay. She’d called him a couple of times, but he didn’t answer his phone and he obviously wasn’t listening to the voicemails that she kept leaving him asking him to call her back.

Normally, she’d just run off and fly home, check in on him real quick and see if everything was _actually_ okay, but there was so much happening in the city today unlike yesterday’s calm workday. She was running around to and from each end of the city. There were too many people in need of her help. Besides, he was probably fine. Maybe he just got held up with something?

Alex had to check on a lead with someone at the alien bar and Kara had asked her to keep her eyes out for Mon-El while she was over there. She was pretty sure he wasn’t due to be working at the bar today. He was supposed to have the entire weekend off. But maybe she’d missed something? Maybe he’d told her about where he had to go today and she’d just forgotten? He was pretty sleepy that morning. Maybe he’d forgotten to fill her in and wasn’t even thinking about it before she left.

When Alex had returned a few hours later, she’d confirmed that Mon-El was at the bar, chatting up some customers with a smile on his face, leaning on the back of a chair out on the bar floor.

“But he was okay?” Kara asked, concern visible on her face.

Alex shrugged. “I guess he was okay? He looked fine. He waved at me when I left.”

“He wasn’t supposed to be working at the bar today. He had the weekend off…”

Alex shrugged again. “Oh well, maybe something came up, they needed him, called, and he went in. I wouldn’t worry about him, Kara. You gotta get back out there anyway. Focus on that for now.”

Kara didn’t mention how she was starting to worry about Mon-El; about how he’d been acting strange as of late; about how something was just _different_.

“Kara!” J’onn’s voice came through the comm in her ear. “Let’s go!”

Her fingertips pressed to her ear. “Sorry, J’onn, I’m on my way now,” she stated before speeding toward the doorway and jumping out.

* * *

Once things had quieted down at the DEO late that evening, Kara finally got the chance to go home. She slid her key into the lock, nearly collapsing with exhaustion as she crossed over the threshold of her apartment, but she then realized that all the lights were out. The television was off. No shoes were kicked aside by the door as per usual.

“Mon-El?” she called out into the apartment. “You here?” she questioned loudly. When she got no response, she walked further into the loft. He wasn’t asleep in bed or on the sofa and it looked like nothing had been touched since she’d left him this morning, including the bed that remained unmade.

She furrowed her eyebrows. _Hmph. Maybe he was still working at the bar?_

Kara turned right back around, out the door, and headed off to the bar to make sure he was okay.

* * *

She walked through the doorway, the loud music pounding against her already tired senses. It had been a long day and she really didn’t want to have to come all the way out here to find him. Her eyes darted around the bar before she finally spotted him…sitting at a round table in the middle of the bar…with a _bunch of girls_. She crinkled her eyebrows before marching over toward him.

“Mon-El,” she nearly shouted in his direction. His head turned and his eyes connected with hers.

“Kara! Come join us!” he happily waved her over to the group of them. Some of the girls eyed her up and down, clearly all questioning as to who she was.

She stepped closer to him, trying to keep any anger she’d had toward him that day underneath the surface. When she stood next to his chair, his arm quickly wrapped around her body, his hand cupping her ass as he looked at the other both human and alien women at the table.

“Ladies, this is my girl, Kara,” he smiled before he pulled her down toward him.

Kara let out a yelp of surprise as she fell into his lap, her arms wrapping around his shoulders for support.

“Kara,” he nodded at her, “these are the ladies.”

Kara let out a small “Hi,” before she turned to Mon-El. “Uhm, Mon-El, can I talk to you for a sec?” she asked quietly.

“Of course! I’m all ears,” he grinned. Her head turned around the table, catching the glares from the other women who were clearly unaware up until that moment that Mon-El even had “a girl.”

“Alone, maybe?” she suggested, her eyes coming back around to meet his.

“There’re no secrets at this table, Kara,” he stated as he patted her upper thigh. “Whatever you need to talk to me about can be said in front of the girls.”

She blinked at him as she moved to stand from his lap. “That’s okay. I’ll just wait for you at home then. _Wait_ for you…like I did for your help _all day long_ today.”

He looked up at her. “I’m sure you handled it just fine, Kara. I had work to do here.”

“Work? _This_ is your _work_? Hanging out here in a bar all day instead of helping me?” She eyed the girls near her before she grabbed Mon-El’s hand and tugged him up and out of his seat. When they were a few feet away from the table, “I waited for you at the DEO. We covered for you all day…one of the busiest days in a long time, Mon-El. And you didn’t even call. You didn’t say where you were. You didn’t tell anybody anything. You had the weekend off. Why are you even here? _With them_?” she nodded behind him at the table of girls.

“Are you jealous?” he smirked at her.

“I’m not jealous,” she spat. “I’m upset that I spent all day running around on my own when we could have really used you.”

His arms wrapped around her, his hands sliding into the back pockets of her jeans and cupping her. “I like jealous Kara,” he leaned in and kissed her neck. Her hands pushed at his chest.

“I’m not jealous, Mon-El, I’m mad,” she stated firmly as she backed away and out of his hold. “I’m mad and I’m tired and I’m going home. With or without you.”

“Okay, okay,” he agreed, his hands lifting in surrender. “I’m coming. Let’s go home.” He turned back quickly, “Goodbye, ladies!”

A couple of them waved back, most of them frowned and Kara grabbed his hand, tugging him behind her and out of the bar.

* * *

“I get it,” he started as she angrily swung open the door to their apartment. “I should have called the DEO or called you or just shown up. But it was one time. Who cares?” he shrugged.

“Who cares?” she repeated incredulously as she threw her purse down on the kitchen table. “I care. The agents care. Everyone at the DEO that was expecting you to come into work today cares. You have responsibilities, Mon-El. You can’t just say ‘screw it’ and go off and do whatever you want instead.”

“Kara, you really just need to lighten up,” he stepped toward her and placed his hands on her shoulders. “You handled it without me. No harm, no foul.”

She blinked at him. “You seriously don’t get it.”

He sighed loudly and his hands dropped from her shoulders. “What do you want from me, Kara?”

“I want you to apologize, Mon-El.”

He shook his head at her as he turned to walk away.

“See, you can’t even apologize to me! You weren’t even working behind the bar, Mon-El. You were partying and hanging out! With random girls!” She tried not to pout, but seeing him having fun with that table of women when he’d left her in the dust hit her heart in a place that hurt a little more than she thought it would. Maybe she _was_ jealous?

He turned back to her and all of a sudden he was pressed up against her. “I’m sorry you’re jealous, Kara. But you know I don’t want to sleep with those girls. I only want to sleep with you.”

She crinkled her eyebrows as she watched him. Okay, he probably could have said that in a better way…

He moved in to kiss her, his lips meeting hers as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. She barely responded to the kiss, her brain still trying to decide whether or not she was angry with him when she felt him lifting her and moving them toward the bedroom. By the time her back hit the mattress, she had forgotten why she was angry in the first place. His hands tugged at her clothing, stripping her naked quickly before taking off his own clothes. Her hands were running across his body in attempts to help him get his clothes off, but he was pushing her away; his hands pushing against her shoulders to make her lie flat on the bed.

“Lie down, Kara,” he said sternly and she did as instructed, her head on the pillows, her legs spreading wider apart to make room for him. He slid down to his stomach with his face between her legs before he slid two fingers into his mouth, wetting them before stroking up and down her sex.

Then he dove in, aggressive and impatient, his mouth closing around her. She arched into him, her hips canting against his mouth. He smirked against her sex, his hands pushing at her thighs, forcing her flat on the mattress. “Stop moving, Kara. I’ll tell you when you can move.”

Her eyes popped open and her eyebrows crinkled. “What?”

He growled as his eyes moved up to meet hers. “I’m trying to work here. Just stop moving and do as I say.”

His mouth continued to move against her, her hands fisting in the sheets at her hips. She looked down at him confused. “Okay, whatever that means,” she laughed at him.

“Kara, if you want this to continue, you need to shut up.” His hands were stroking against her thighs. His fingers were gripping her skin and holding her legs spread wide for him, his tongue doing wonderful things and she couldn’t be bothered to analyze his words or hands any further.

She could feel herself rushing closer and closer to orgasm, her body tensing as she waited for her release to come, his name slipping from her lips on a sigh when all of a sudden he stopped. His mouth moved away and he was pulling her upwards into a seated position on the bed.

“Your turn,” he stated simply as he sat down in front of her.

She blinked at him, still recovering from the surprise movement as her belly clenched in anticipation of the orgasm that was suddenly being pushed away.

“But I didn’t even co--”

“I don’t care,” he stated firmly, his hand moving to grab hers. “It’s not my problem that you took too long.” He wrapped her hand around his cock, forcing her to move up and down his shaft.

“Uhm, I think it’s exactly _your_ problem,” she smirked as she stroked him. “If you were doing a better job, I would have come like ten minutes ago.”

“Excuse me?” he cocked an eyebrow at her. “Are you trying to say that I’m not sexually proficient enough for you?”

“ _Sexually proficient_?” She laughed loudly at his words. When he didn’t laugh, “Maybe that’s exactly what I’m saying,” she continued to smirk, her other hand joining in, both of them handling his cock at the same time.

“I’m offended, Kara,” he nearly growled, his right hand reaching up and locking behind her neck.

“Poor baby,” she whined as she teased him, her thumb running over the head of his hardened cock, sliding through the precum already at the tip.

“And now you’re making fun of me?” he asked, his tone dark. “You’re going to regret that, Kara.”

“Am I?” she eyed his cock as she slid down onto her stomach, her feet kicking in the air behind her as she moved between his legs.

“Yes, now suck me.”

Her eyes flicked up to his at his demand. His irises sparkled darkly at her and she wondered for a moment if this was a teasing game or if he actually _was_ angry. She couldn’t really tell anymore.

“Kara, do it already,” he demanded, his voice exasperated as he pulled her face closer to his upright cock.

“Mon-El,” she paused as his hand tangled in her hair. “Are you actually mad at me?”

“Open your mouth, Kara,” he instructed, his hand cupping her chin. “Now.”

She moved closer to him, following the pull of his hand on her chin, her lips opening up as she moved to take him inside her mouth. He groaned loudly as her tongue made contact. His hands weaved through her hair, not tugging, but holding her to him. His hips were thrusting ever so slightly off the mattress and she still wondered if he truly was offended by her words.

His fingers were flexing against her scalp and his thrusts were becoming uncoordinated and she knew he was quickly getting closer to his release; faster than it usually took him to get there. Maybe that’s why he was so impatient and demanding all of a sudden.

She moved almost all the way off of him, her focus on the head of his cock, her tongue swirling, mouth sucking and he fell backwards on the mattress with a moan as his hand dropped from her hair.

“Kara,” he breathed. “So close.”

“I know,” she mumbled around his cock with a grin. “I’m ready for you.”

His hips were thrusting out of his control and her hands fell to his thighs, pushing downward to hold him in place on the mattress. He groaned loudly, but she didn’t let him go, her mouth working until he came, her name on his lips. Spent, he finally relaxed against the mattress as she released him and tried to subtly spit him from her mouth into a tissue. She loved him and all, but yuck.

She’d only turned away for a second when she felt his hands gripping her ankles, tugging her over to him and flipping her onto her back. His mouth closed over hers, his tongue smoothly sliding out to meet hers.

“Next time,” he mumbled against her lips, “you’re going to swallow that.”

She shook her head against the mattress. “Yeah, I don’t think so,” she laughed.

His hands pushed at her thighs, spreading her legs apart for himself again. “First, you insult my sexual skills and then you refuse to do as I ask? What’s wrong with you, Kara? I’m your boyfriend. You’re supposed to do what I say.” His hands travelled along her body, stroking up and down her sides and she shivered as his touch tickled her.

“I think you should look up what ‘boyfriend’ actually means on this planet, Mon-El,” she giggled as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his face next to hers.

His right hand slid down to her sex, his palm cupping her as his fingers stroked against her. “If you don’t do as I say, this is the last time you’re going to come with my help, Kara.”

“Are you threatening to withhold sex from me?” she started to laugh. “Because I think you need it more than I do…”

He pushed his two middle fingers inside of her and her hips thrusted toward him as she moaned, her eyes slipping closed. “Remember this, because this is the last time this is happening until you apologize to me,” he breathed against her ear.

Her eyes fluttered open for a quick moment. Maybe she should ask if this was still a game. His tone was unfamiliar to her and she worried she’d somehow actually hurt his feelings. But then his hand began to move; quickly, unforgivingly as his palm slapped against her skin each time his fingers were buried inside of her, the sound of his movements echoing in the otherwise quiet apartment. She had thought that her orgasm had drifted away, slowly disappearing as his mouth had left her, but it turned out to be lying in wait, his fingers curling inside of her on each entry easily bringing her right back to the edge where she so recently was.

“I was having a great time with those girls at the bar,” he suddenly said and her eyes popped open.

“What?” she choked out as her body tensed up.

“They were gorgeous weren’t they? And fun. We had a lot of fun.” His words were teasing, but forceful; the same way his fingers were teasing her, his palm slapping against her pelvis.

She reached down to try to grab his wrist. “Why are you saying that? This isn’t funny.”

“I’m not trying to be funny,” he stated as he slid his fingers out of her and moved his hand away. “I’m just telling you the truth.”

She pushed at his chest slightly as she tried to sit up in front of him. “Did something happen with those girls?” She asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“What would you do if something _did_ happen?” he smirked.

“Mon-El,” her voice was stern as she grabbed at his face. “This isn’t a joke. I’m not playing this game anymore. If you touched one of those girls--”

He pulled his face from her grasp. “Fuck, Kara, relax. I didn’t touch any of those girls.” He pushed her back to lie down on the mattress. “This is what I want,” he mumbled before he leaned down to kiss her. “You.”

She responded for a moment before she pushed him away. “Mon-El,” she shook her head. “I don’t think I want to do this anymore…”

He slid down her body, kisses trailing along her skin as he went. “Come on, Kara, I’m just teasing you. I like when you’re jealous.”

Her hands moved to his head, pushing him away. “Well, I don’t like being jealous, Mon-El. What you’re doing isn’t nice. I don’t like it and now I don’t want to do this anymore.” She moved to sit up.

He moved away. “Ugh,” he huffed. “I thought you wanted to come,” he said.

“Well, I did, but not like this,” she said as she moved to pull the bedcovers over her naked body. “I think we should stop and just…stop…”

He sighed loudly. He didn’t really sound disappointed. He sounded angry?

“Whatever. I’m gonna shower. Do whatever the hell you want,” he sighed.

She crinkled her eyebrows at him. “Well…whatever,” she huffed. “Enjoy your shower.” She plopped down to the mattress, laying back and tugging the sheets tightly around herself as he disappeared into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave some love if you can. I ALWAYS appreciate it! :)
> 
> Twitter: @_ashleymaria_
> 
> *** Feel free to DM me or request in the comments here to be added to my "notify on Twitter list" when there's a new update or fic. Just let me know your Twitter handle and I'll add you to the list!


	5. "Are we in a fight?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There was some rustling; the bed shifting and bouncing slightly as he moved about, obviously trying to get comfortable. When he finally stopped moving, he let out a loud sigh. She waited and gave him a minute longer. ‘Are we in a fight?’ Her voice was quiet in the darkness as she asked. ‘Why would we be in a fight?’ he asked on another sigh. She turned around to face him. ‘It sounds like we’re fighting. It feels like we’re in a fight.’ ‘We’re not fighting,’ he answered shortly as he lay on his back, his eyes closed. He didn’t elaborate any further. ‘Yeah,’ she nodded to herself. ‘I think we’re fighting.’” -- Mon-El comes across an object that effects him in the same way that Red Kryptonite effects Kara. What kind of trouble can he get himself (and Kara) into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome back. Sorry it's been a while. Real life has just been getting in the way of my fic life recently.
> 
> Just a short one, but the next chapter is twice as long. This was the only natural chapter breaking point I could make.
> 
> Also a note (just in case you didn't notice), the day is written at the beginning of each chapter. There's a lot of chapters, but the whole fic spans across just less than a week. Just in case some of you are wondering why Kara still hasn't figured out that something is REALLY wrong with Mon-El, because it's only been two days at this point.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: curse words and smut.

**Chapter Five: “Are we in a fight?”**

_Sunday_

He’d been gone barely fifteen minutes, but she had turned off the lights and snuggled deep into the bedcovers facing the windows by the time he emerged from the bathroom behind her.

“Argh, shit!”

She cringed as she heard him curse after something went crashing to the floor.

“Why the hell did you turn off the lights already? I’m not cleaning that up,” he mumbled, referring to whatever vase or decorative bowl he must have knocked over.

She felt him moving closer as he clearly decided to skip out on getting dressed, the bed next to her dipping with his weight as he slid under the covers. There was some rustling; the bed shifting and bouncing slightly as he moved about, obviously trying to get comfortable. When he finally stopped moving, he let out a loud sigh. She waited and gave him a minute longer.

“Are we in a fight?” Her voice was quiet in the darkness as she asked.

“Why would we be in a fight?” he asked on another sigh.

She turned around to face him. “It sounds like we’re fighting. It feels like we’re in a fight.”

“We’re not fighting,” he answered shortly as he lay on his back, his eyes closed. He didn’t elaborate any further.

“Yeah,” she nodded to herself. “I think we’re fighting.” She pulled the sheets tighter around her chest, her eyes sliding lower and landing on his side.

He sighed loudly and she cringed slightly.

“See? You sound angry. We’re fighting,” she confirmed as she closed her eyes. “I didn’t mean to insult you earlier…if that’s what this is about. I thought we were playing around. I was just teasing--”

“Turn around, Kara.”

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to his face, his own eyes still closed. His voice didn’t sound like he was leaving much room for discussion, so she sighed and turned away from him, flipping over to her other side, curling in on herself slightly as she closed her eyes.

He immediately moved right up against her, his still naked chest pressed to her back as his arms wrapped around her. She let out a relieved sigh as she relaxed against him. His lips moved against her shoulder, kissing her there as his hand moved to cup her sex.

“We’re not fighting,” he mumbled against her shoulder, his fingers moving against her. “Do you think we’re fighting because I didn’t let you come?”

She shook her head as she gulped, his fingers working her up again. “No, I think we’re fighting because you were saying rude things and acting angry with me.”

“We’re not fighting,” he repeated, his voice clearer this time. “You just piss me off sometimes, Kara.”

She furrowed her eyebrows. “So you’re angry with me. I don’t know why you can’t just say it and we can be done with this back and forth…”

He stayed silent against her. She could feel him hardening again behind her and his fingers were moving faster against her lower lips, his thumb trying to flick against her clit. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest again, her stomach fluttering in anticipation.

“Mon-El, I don’t know if I want to anymore,” she whispered at him. She knew she did, but she couldn’t help but be concerned with how he was acting. Maybe they shouldn’t? He removed his hand from her sex, his fingers moving up to her face, her own wetness coating her lips as he slid a finger along her mouth.

“Your pussy says something different though, Kara,” he smirked against her neck as he watched her subconsciously lick her lips. “Why are you so wet if you don’t want me to fuck you?”

She groaned at his words. “You know that’s not how it works, Mon-El. I’m attracted to you,” she blushed. “I’m always ready for you, but I think that maybe we shouldn’t do this right now. I think we should just go to sleep and talk about this in the morning.”

His hand grabbed a hold of her thigh, lifting her leg slightly, his hips thrusting against her, his cock easily sliding between her legs and against her folds. “I’ll be gentle,” he mumbled the promise against her throat.

“Mon-El,” she whined as she arched into him.

“Fast, Kara…just until you _finally_ come,” he emphasized as he smirked behind her where she couldn’t see him.

She groaned as her hand reached down and grabbed a hold of him between her legs and stroked. “Okay, just…fast.” One of her hands slid to his hand holding her thigh, the other let go of him and moved to grab a hold of his neck to pull him closer. One of his hands rested between her body and the mattress and he moved it to squeeze at her breast, his grip of his other hand tight on her thigh. He moved against her, her wetness already beginning to coat his cock before he angled his hips behind her and slid inside her easily.

She moaned, her back arching as he entered her fully, her belly quivering, her body quickly being reminded about how close she was twice before; her desire dormant, but never really disappearing after she had pushed him away earlier. His mouth sucked at the skin of her neck, his hips moving quickly, wantonly against her as he drove in and out of her. “See?” he grunted against her neck. “You’re so horny it’ll only take a couple of seconds.”

She groaned, her hand still at the base of his neck sliding upwards to tug harshly at his hair in response. “Shut up,” she muttered, a small smile slipping onto her face.

“Mmph,” he groaned against her neck. “I love taking you like this.” She nodded as he continued to thrust against her. “You’re so tight this way.”

He used his left leg to hold hers up, his hand leaving her thigh and moving down her abdomen, his fingers searching for her clit. His hand rubbed aggressively against her, her back arching almost painfully as her hips canted away from him.

“Nngh,” she grunted, a hand rushing between her legs to land on his, attempting to push him away. “Too much,” she groaned.

He shook his head behind her. “Shh, you can take it,” he assured her, his hips continuing to rock roughly against her ass.

She cried out, her hand gripping his tightly as it moved between her legs again. “Too much,” she repeated breathlessly.

“Kara,” he growled into her neck. “Shut up, you’ll feel good, I promise. Stop complaining,” he instructed.

She could feel her belly tightening, her toes curling, her body craving release so strongly that she was afraid to let it come. Every part of her felt like it was on fire and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to let him continue or force him away. “Mon-El,” she groaned, her hand tugging on his hair again sharply.

“Kiss me,” he instructed at her ear and her head turned, their noses bumping harshly as she shifted, her lips colliding with his. He moved his tongue into her mouth, sliding against hers. His mouth was warm and wet and he still felt like the Mon-El she loved, but his hands, his actions; they were so aggressive, so urgent and it just confused her senses so much. She didn’t have long to think about it though, as she felt her walls clenching, finally coming around his cock.

She didn’t even recognize the noises that were coming from her mouth as she finally found her long awaited release; almost animalistic as he let out a drawn out moan, finding his own release inside of her. Though she was lying down, her body nearly collapsed against him, her hands dropping from their hold on him as she tried to breathe normally again.

They were silent for a long while before he pulled out of her, his hand slapping teasingly against her sex and her hips shifted away from him quickly. “Nooo,” she groaned, “too sensitive,” she shook her head at him.

“That was a strong one, huh?” he smirked at her. “The longer you have to wait for it, the more intense it is.”

She nodded breathlessly as she slowly slid away from his chest and onto her back.

“You love it,” he assured her.

She shivered; her senses weirdly so elevated that she could have sworn she was cold. “Too intense,” she said as her eyes slid closed while she continued to try to regulate her breathing. He covered her back up with the sheets that they had managed to kick down to the foot of the bed.

“C’mere,” he laughed at her as he pulled her into his arms, her nose snuggling into the crook of his neck. “I’ll take it easier on your next time,” he smirked. “Maybe.”

They lay there for a long while until Kara shifted against him.

“You _are_ sexually proficient enough for me,” she said.

“What?” he cocked an eyebrow as he looked down at her. She craned her neck so she could look up at him.

“You said before…you asked if you were sexually proficient enough for me…I mean, obviously I was teasing.” Her voice quieted, “I mean you were basically able to,” she blushed. “…get inside and…fuck me without using your hands.” She could feel her blush darkening by the second.

“Doesn’t that sound good, Kara? Say it again,” he kissed her.

“What?” she blinked up at him innocently when he broke away. “Fuck?” She grinned.

He growled as he thrusted against her. “Mhm, fuck,” he repeated, the word coming out on a moan.

She giggled before moving her lips to his ear. “Fuck,” she whispered, the emphasized ‘k’ hitting his ear on a warm breath.

“Kara,” he warned. “You probably shouldn’t keep saying it. Unless you’re ready for it to happen again…”

“Nooo,” she groaned as she laughed. “I can’t. Don’t make me do it again. I don’t think I can even feel my body right now,” she giggled. “I’m numb.”

“Numb and fucking satisfied,” he grinned proudly.

She laughed against his chest. “Rao, watch your language, Mon-El. You’re becoming awfully friendly with curse words lately…”

He shrugged. “I’m just comfortable enough now with showing you my dirty mouth…” He traced the shell of her ear with his tongue and she shivered.

“Staahp,” she giggled. “I’m tired. Don’t start anything I won’t be able to enthusiastically participate in,” she laughed as she snuggled back into the crook of his neck.

“Goodnight, Kara,” he laughed above her. _Maybe they weren’t fighting anymore?_

She kissed his chest lightly. “Goodnight. Love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some love if you have the time! I appreciate every kudos and comment! :))
> 
> Twitter: @_ashleymaria_
> 
> Also swing by Twitter and vote in my KaraMel Fic Poll (I like Polls so keep checking back for them if you like voting ;) ): https://twitter.com/_ashleymaria_/status/969612905766256645
> 
> *** Feel free to DM me or request in the comments here to be added to my "notify on Twitter list" when there's a new update or fic. Just let me know your Twitter handle and I'll add you to the list!


	6. "Margarita Monday!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He came in with Chinese for dinner and a single red rose. She was confused. She didn’t know if he was apologizing? He brought her food and he’d shoved the flower at her as soon as he’d walked in the door after work. It looked like an attempt at an apology, but it sure didn’t feel like one. And he definitely hadn’t said, ‘I’m sorry.’” -- Mon-El comes across an object that effects him in the same way that Red Kryptonite effects Kara. What kind of trouble can he get himself (and Kara) into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for being so patient in waiting for this update! I know I left you guys hanging for a while, but I've been a little under the weather the last few months and it was just taking too much energy to have to edit and post an update.
> 
> I hope it was worth the wait!

**Chapter Six: “Margarita Monday!”**

_Monday_

When Kara woke up the next morning, Mon-El wasn’t lying beside her. She rolled over in bed, her eyes searching the bathroom off to the side before looking toward the living room. The broken vase from last night still sat on the floor in pieces where he’d knocked it over in the dark, dirt and flowers scattered about on her bedroom floor, a footprint, obviously his, made in the middle of the dirt pile. She rolled her eyes. He couldn’t even take five seconds to clean that up this morning? He’d rather just walk right through the mess.

She couldn’t see him nor could she hear him anywhere in the apartment. His side of the bed was cold, so he must have been gone a while. It was still early, but maybe he went in to the DEO to make up for skipping out on it yesterday? Then again, maybe he was working again at the bar today and just had an early shift? That place was open all day long, whether or not people were actually drinking so maybe he had to be in? Who even knew anymore. He seemed to be running his own schedule without informing her as of late, that was for sure. She’d have to bring that up tonight…

She decided that it was best to just get up and go along with the rest of her day. She had to be a CatCo in a bit anyway. She’d just give him a call later.

* * *

Kara had texted Alex that morning on her way into CatCo, asking her to let her know if she saw Mon-El anywhere today. Alex had texted back that Mon-El _wasn’t_ at the DEO and that they weren’t even really expecting him, so she didn’t know where he would be. It was midday and Kara still hadn’t heard anything from anyone. As soon as she’d gotten a free moment, she’d called his cell phone. He didn’t pick up (as expected), the call going straight to voicemail. So as soon as her lunch break started, she’d called him again. No answer.

Then she got the idea to call the bar directly. It was a business, right? They should have somebody answering their phone. At least then if he was there, she’d know where he was, even if he was too busy to talk.

The call was picked up on the second ring.

“Yeah?” the male voice came through the phone.

“Hi, uhm, this is Kara. Mon-El’s girlfriend?”

“Uh huh,” the voice continued.

“Is Mon-El there? I mean, is he working today? I just haven’t--”

“Mon-El!” She cringed as she heard the person shout his name loudly into the phone, apparently trying to get his attention. At least he was there. “Phone call!”

“What?” she heard Mon-El’s voice faintly in the background, likely shouting back from all the way across the bar.

“Phone’s for you!” the voice shouted again. She’d focus her superhearing on the background noise if only that guy would just stop screaming in her ear.

“Who is it?” she heard Mon-El ask.

“Your girlfriend,” the voice said, a little quieter this time and she could hear what she assumed was Mon-El in the background, shuffling closer to the phone.

“Nah,” she heard him say. “Tell her I’m busy.”

Kara’s eyebrows rose so high she was surprised that they didn’t fly off her forehead. “Tell him I heard him say that and I want to talk to him right now, please.”

She heard the man deliver her message with a loud laugh before Mon-El huffed. She heard the phone being passed over, Mon-El’s voice coming through.

“What’s going on, Kara?” he sighed into the phone.

“I didn’t know where you went, Mon-El. Why didn’t you tell me you had to work today?”

“You didn’t ask.”

She shook her head. “That’s because when I woke up, you had already snuck off.” He didn’t respond, so she continued. “I’ve been calling you. Why haven’t you picked up?”

“Clearly I’m at work…working. I can’t be talking away on my phone all afternoon when there are customers here ordering drinks.” His voice was cold when he answered her and it made her eyebrows knit together.

“Is something wrong? I mean, did I do something? If I hurt your feelings--”

“Nothing’s wrong, Kara. I just want to get back to work.”

“Mon-El,” her voice was bordering on annoyed. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you--”

“Nothing’s gotten into me! Just stop saying that! Why do you keep saying that?!’ he huffed loudly into the phone.

“Because I’m worried about you, Mon-El. I love you and you’re not acting like yourself, so I’m concerned. What happened? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing happened. I’m just tired of having to constantly explain myself to you!”

She heard some chatter in the background.

“Kara, I gotta go. Customers.”

“Can we talk about this tonight when you get home, please?”

“Fine, whatever,” he said before the line went dead, he having hung up before she could say anything more.

“Kara,” Snapper’s voice boomed above her. “Isn’t your lunch over yet?”

Her eyes rose to meet his. “Just finishing up,” she sighed.

“Good,” he dropped a stack of papers on her desk in front of her. “I need you to redo that,” he stated as he walked away.

She sighed heavily. Back to work.

* * *

They _didn’t_ talk about it when he got home.

He came in with Chinese for dinner and a single red rose. She was confused. She didn’t know if he was apologizing? He brought her food and he’d shoved the flower at her as soon as he’d walked in the door after work. It looked like an attempt at an apology, but it sure didn’t feel like one. And he definitely hadn’t said, “I’m sorry.”

They sat at the table in silence as they ate, her eyes continuing to flick up to watch him from across the dinner table. The take out boxes were empty and their plates scraped clean, his eyes staring at the rose on the table between them.

“Can we go out?” he asked suddenly, his eyes finally landing on her at the opposite side of the table.

Her eyes met his. “Out? Out where?”

“I don’t care,” he shrugged. “Anywhere. This is the first night in a long time that I don’t have to be at the bar and you’re not at the DEO. I know you’re mad at me, so let’s go do something fun so you’ll lighten up.”

She sighed. “I’m not mad at you. I’m just wo--”

“Worried, yeah, whatever. It looks and sounds like the same thing.”

Kara eyed him curiously. “Well…where would we go?”

He furrowed his eyebrows at her. “I said ‘anywhere,’” he shrugged again. “Let’s go to a bar.”

She stood as she started to clear off the table. “You just said that you _don’t_ have to be at the bar, and now you want to go to…the bar?”

“Not the bar where I work. A normal bar.”

“Like a human bar?” she questioned from the kitchen as she threw away some of the take out boxes.

“Exactly,” he grinned as he stood from his chair and moved toward her. She turned around to face him, her back leaning against the counter as his hands fell to her hips. “Somewhere different. We never really _go out_.”

She watched his face; his grin wide and his eyes a little too excited. She couldn’t seem to fully decide on whether or not she was mad at him, so she felt the need to say yes and make him happy.

“Okay,” she agreed. “I guess for a little while at least.”

“Yes!” he cheered as he moved away from her, speeding into the bedroom and changing his clothes before running back to her.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, taking in his tighter than usual black jeans and a black button down. “Do I need to change, too?” she asked with a smile.

“Yeah. Your stuff is on the bed,” he said simply and her eyes widened. She was actually joking when she asked, her eyes falling down to gauge what she was wearing. She was still in the dress she’d worn to CatCo this morning. She didn’t see anything wrong with it…

He noticed her looking down at herself. “You look fine,” he said, “but I’d prefer you wear what I picked out for you,” he nodded toward their bedroom.

She turned to look at her bed, a dark pile in the middle of the mattress. She walked over toward it and assessed his choice.

Dark wash jeans, navy, nearly black. She hadn’t even put them on yet and she already knew they would be skin tight. A cute top and a leather jacket sat next to her jeans, a pair of leather booties sitting on the floor. She had to say, he had good taste. The only problem? She’d never seen those clothes before…

“Mon-El,” she started as she heard him walk up behind her. “This isn’t my stuff,” she shook her head.

“Yeah, it is,” he insisted. “I got it for you,” he shrugged.

She turned her head, blinking at him as her eyes darted across his face. She hadn’t remembered seeing him carry anything in with him earlier.

“Kara, it’s not like I stole it from the mall or anything. Just put it on.”

She was pretty sure it was a joke and she almost wanted to laugh, but the way he said it…she wasn’t quite sure.

“Mon-El…”

“Come on, Kara,” he whined. “Just do it for me.”

She sighed before she sped into the outfit and stood facing him.

“Awesome,” he grinned. “You look hot.” She looked down at the outfit again as she blushed lightly. “Let’s go,” he said as he pulled her along behind him and out the door.

* * *

She didn’t even know where they were. They had sped into downtown, her following behind him as he dragged her all the way to the bar. She’d never been there before. She didn’t really recognize the street they’d ended up on, but he seemed excited so she’d simply followed him.

Wherever they were, it sure was a popular place for a Monday evening. There were people _everywhere_. She guessed that Margarita Mondays at five dollars a glass was a good enough reason to get people through the door regardless of what day of the week it was

He led her inside and to a table, one of the very few still left unoccupied and she sat down.

“Drink?” he asked her. “Margarita Monday!” he winked.

She chuckled lightly. “Okay, I’ll have one.”

“One? Just one? Not like you’d get drunk off the stuff.”

“One is fine, Mon-El. It’s a huge glass. And you know I don’t really drink all that much.”

“Whatever,” he shrugged as he headed in the direction of the bar. He wasn’t gone long though, returning with three drinks in his hands and she raised her eyebrows at him.

“Who’d you meet at the bar?” she asked with a smile.

He furrowed his eyebrows at her as he put the drinks down on their table. “What’d you mean?”

She pointed at the beers and margarita on the table in front of her. “Three drinks,” she stated.

“Oh no,” he shook his head as he plopped down in the chair next to her. “This is a human bar. I need to drink twice as much to even feel anything,” he smirked.

“Okay,” she laughed. “Just take it easy. Drinks that _don’t_ get you drunk cost _money_.”

“Yeah, whatever. Lighten up, Kara.”

He smiled at her and she saw that Mon-El that had been missing for a few days; the one that wasn’t moody and on edge every five minutes; the one she had been worried about. They’d actually had normal conversations over their drinks, his hand slipping under the table to rest on her thigh, fingers drumming a random tap against the denim of her jeans, his other arm sliding around her chair to rest along her back.

He’d asked her about things she’d cared about; things she’d forgotten she’d mentioned, things that she’d thought he hadn’t heard. He was smiling and kissing her neck, his hands wandering a little too much for their public locale, but she was too busy melting into his touch to really notice.

But all that changed when he got up for another beer.

He returned to the table just as she stood up, her smile growing as she looked behind him, her hand lifting in a wave. Mon-El spun around to see who she was gesturing at. He watched a guy across the bar dressed in a tucked in button down and slacks wave back at Kara, his face just as excited as hers. He turned back to Kara.

“Who’s that guy you’re waving at?” his voice was low as he moved toward her.

“Oh, that’s Rick!” she continued to wave in his direction as she moved to get out of her seat.

“ _Rick_?” he repeated incredulously.

“Yeah, he’s been on vacation for a few weeks. I haven’t seen him in a while.”

Mon-El blinked back at her. “Seen him?” he repeated. “Seen him do what?”

“At CatCo,” she eyed him strangely. “We work together at CatCo,” she filled him in. “He went to Aruba!” she announced excitedly.

“Oh,” he shrugged as he sat down in his seat again. “Whatever,” he said before taking a long draw of his beer.

She saw Rick wave at her, signalling that she should go over to him. She smiled. “I think I’m gonna go say hi real quick,” she nodded as she moved around their table, her hand sliding along his shoulders as she moved behind him. “I’ll be right back.”

He sat up straighter in his chair. “Kara?”

“Just a sec!” she assured him as she nearly _skipped_ over to Rick.

He waited _seven minutes_. Seven minutes of her oohing and ahhing and gushing over Rick before he downed what was left of his second beer and stood from his chair. His hand angrily swiped at her purse, pulling it from her chair as he moved around the table. He stomped toward the laughing couple with purpose, skirting around the people who were on the dance floor or moving to and from the bar. _How did she even notice him all the way over here?_

He moved up behind her, neither of them spotting him approaching them at first. His hand collided with Kara’s ass cheek harshly, at a strength that even she felt sting, the sound nearly echoing in their corner of the bar, heads turning toward them to see what caused the noise.

“Are we done here, babe?” he shouted loudly, anger thrown directly at Rick.

The term _mortified_ couldn’t even properly describe the look on Kara’s face. She blinked up at Rick, not sure of what had even just happened. Rick was grimacing slightly and she could feel the eyes of the other bar patrons on her, Mon-El’s outburst drawing the attention of those even several feet away.

He could have said those exact words in a hundred other ways that wouldn’t have been so awful, but instead he used his booming voice, his prideful tone, his slap on her ass to gather the attention of a ton of people that didn’t need to know her business.

“Mike,” she grit her teeth as she turned to him, aware of the need for his human name at the bar he’d chosen. “Rick and I were having a conversation.”

“No, Kara, don’t worry about it. We’ll keep catching up at work. I’m back on Wednesday,” he smiled. “Sorry, Mike. Didn’t mean to keep her away from your night out.” He quickly moved back to the table with his friends where he’d originally stepped away from, all of them watching, a few of them chuckling lightly and Kara tore her purse from Mon-El’s grasp.

“Of course you didn’t,” Mon-El called out at Rick’s retreating form.

“I’m going home,” she harshly whispered at him.

“Kara!” he called out as she quickly moved away from him.

People were staring. She could feel their eyes on her as she moved and she wished that there weren’t so many humans around and that she could just speed away. She’d almost made it to the door when someone stood from their table. A bulky blonde man reached out, his hand landing on Kara’s wrist and she stopped moving.

“Sweetheart,” he spoke and she looked up at him, startled. “Come home with me. _I’ll_ treat you right,” he grinned at her and she tugged her arm away from him.

“Hey!” she heard Mon-El’s voice come loudly from behind her and she squeezed her eyes shut as she reluctantly waited for him to catch up with her. She could feel her face turning red, though she wasn’t sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. The guy shoved his chair backwards as he moved to confront Mon-El. “Did you just touch her?!” Mon-El came running at the guy, both of his hands shoving him in the chest, the human flying backward and into the table behind him.

“Mo--Mike!” Kara quickly corrected herself as she grabbed at his arm, tugging him sharply back toward herself. “Stop! Don’t hurt him!”

The guy stood up and came forward. “Oh, he’s not gonna hurt me. _I’m_ gonna punch _his_ lights out!”

“Stop, Mike!” She had her hands pressed to his chest. Mon-El had his arm swung back, ready to punch the interfering man.

“Kara,” he spat. “He grabbed you. I don’t like that. I don’t want people touching you.” His eyes were nearly glowing with anger, his face tinged with red. One of her hands landed on his bicep, pushing his arm down, the other landing on his face, sliding against his cheek.

“It’s okay,” she said, her voice low. “I’m okay. I’m fine. You’re fine. Let’s just go home.” His eyes moved downward, connecting with hers. A splash of red coloured each of his irises, flecks inside the gray, springing from the centre of each eye. “Home,” she repeated as his arm finally fell. “Come on.” He blinked a few times, as if it only suddenly occurred to him that she was standing there asking him to leave.

“Fine,” he spat, his eyes focused on the human who was still on his toes and ready for a fight. “Stay away from my girl,” he nearly growled at the guy who put his arms up in surrender.

“Fuck this, she’s not worth it,” he laughed loudly as he waved a hand in Kara’s direction.

“Let’s go,” Kara repeated a final time as she turned Mon-El around, her hands at his back, pushing him toward the exit.

Once they’d finally made it outside, “Fuck that guy,” he shouted, spinning around to face Kara. She looked up at him with an angry scowl on her face before she sped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!! Please leave some love if you have the time!
> 
> Find me on Twitter @_ashleymaria_


	7. "You're mine, Kara."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She’d gotten home a few minutes before him, her angry speed outweighing his. When he’d walked through the door she was stomping about, throwing off her jacket, kicking her shoes at the wall, muttering angrily to herself. ‘What’s wrong with you?’ he laughed as he walked through the doorway after her, slamming the heavy wood door behind them.” -- Mon-El comes across an object that effects him in the same way that Red Kryptonite effects Kara. What kind of trouble can he get himself (and Kara) into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everybody!
> 
> Here's Chapter 7. Ratings warning again - cussing, aggressive sexual content and all that kind of adult stuff.

**Chapter Seven: “You’re Mine, Kara.”**

_Monday_

She’d gotten home a few minutes before him, her angry speed outweighing his. When he’d walked through the door she was stomping about, throwing off her jacket, kicking her shoes at the wall, muttering angrily to herself.

“What’s _wrong_ with you?” he laughed as he walked through the doorway after her, slamming the heavy wood door behind them.

She spun around to look at him, her face red, definitely with anger this time. “Me?” she yelled at him. “What’s wrong with _me_? You!” She stomped over to him. “ _You’re_ what’s wrong with me!”

“Me?” he furrowed his eyebrows at her. “What the hell for? What did I do?”

Her jaw dropped as she watched him. “Did you seriously just ask me that, Mon-El?”

He blinked at her.

“You seriously just asked me…” she paused. “Do you not see what was wrong about what you did in that bar just now?”

He stared at her and didn’t say a word.

“You embarrassed the heck out of me, Mon-El!” she shouted at him as she moved right up to him, standing merely a few inches away. “You made such a scene in front of all those people! Do you know how awful that was for me? You slapping my ass like that? Objectifying me in front of all those people?!”

“Objectifying?” he returned. “I was n--”

“Well, it sure as hell felt like it!” she yelled in his face. “You realize that I work with Rick, right? I see him at work _every day_. How am I going to look at him without being embarrassed about how my boyfriend acts in public?”

“ _Rick_ ,” he spat his name again.

“Yes, Rick. My colleague.”

“Your _colleague_ ,” he repeated. “Is that all he is?”

She looked at him incredulously as she pushed at his chest in anger. “For Rao’s sake, Mon-El! Is that what this is all about? He’s _married_! He and his beautiful wife got a babysitter and some relatives to take care of their _daughter_ for a few weeks and they went to Aruba on vacation. I was just asking him about the trip and if they had a good time away.” She moved to walk past him and into the bedroom.

“Why do you care? If you weren’t into him, then why would you care?” he grabbed at her wrist as she tried to leave and he tugged her back toward him.

She pulled her wrist from his grasp. “Because I’m a decent person. Because he’s my friend. Because I wanted to listen to his stories about what fun things they did!”

“You were with him a long time, Kara. You just left me there at that table to go be with him,” he stated as he stepped in close to her.

“I was gone maybe five minutes,” she shook her head as she rolled her eyes.

“You were gone _seven_ minutes.”

“Do you hear yourself right now? You’re crazy!” she tried to walk to the bedroom again and his hand fell back to her wrist. “Ugh! You didn’t even clean up that god damned plant!” she gestured to the pile of broken ceramic and dirt still on the bedroom floor.

“I’m _not_ crazy,” he stated, pulling her back to him.

“Well, you sure as hell _sound_ crazy,” she tugged her hand away again. “You _attacked_ a man! You can’t just beat people up when you’re pissed off. You know better than this. That was a _human_ bar, Mon-El. Humans call the cops. You could’ve gotten arrested.”

“I would have just beaten the cops up, too,” he laughed.

“You realize this isn’t funny, right? This is serious.”

“You didn’t think I would be pissed about you being with another guy?”

“You’re delusional! I wasn’t _with_ another guy. I was having a _conversation_ with a man and you went _nuts_! Remember all those girls I found you with yesterday? You didn’t see me go crazy in the bar.”

“I didn’t want those girls, Kara.”

“And I don’t want Rick, but you still turned into an asshole.”

“What’d you just call me?” he cocked an eyebrow at her as his hand locked on her wrist another time.

She shook his hand off of her. “I swear to Rao, if you grab my wrist one more time,” she shoved at his chest and he stumbled back a step. “And I called you an asshole. _Asshole!_ ” she shouted at him.

An upset look crossed his face before quickly disappearing. She caught a flickering of red through his eyes; as fast as lightning, but she was pretty sure she saw it. “Don’t talk to me like that, Kara,” he spoke through gritted teeth.

“Why not?” she challenged. “You’ve been talking to me like that lately.”

“Don’t say that. I treat you good, Kara,” he said as he shook his head. This time _he_ tried to walk past her and into the bedroom, but her hand reached out and grabbed at _his_ arm.

“It’s _well_ , Mon-El. You treat me _well_ ,” she smirked at him before chuckling lightly, making fun of his minor grammatical error. “And lately you haven’t been,” she shrugged.

He growled at her as she released his wrist. “You’re taken care of, Kara. I take care of you.”

“Just because you say it over and over again, doesn’t make it true.” She turned away and moved to change into her pajamas and get ready for bed before she felt herself spinning around, her back hitting the wall with a loud thump; hard enough that she was surprised that there wasn’t a resulting hole in the wall.

His hand was holding her chin, his eyes boring into hers. His hips were thrust against her, pinning her to the wall behind her, his hardness pressing against her thigh. She wondered how long he’d been arguing with her with that hard on.

“You’re mine, Kara,” he whispered against her lips. “I take care of what’s mine.”

“You don’t own me, Mon-El,” she whispered in return, her eyes staring back at him just as intently. “I’m not _yours_.” She pulled at his hand, taking it off her chin. “In a second,” she snapped her fingers near his face for emphasis, “I could leave you.” Her hands grabbed his, moving them to her sides and sliding them down her torso. “And all this would be gone,” she grinned at him, almost mockingly. “You don’t own me,” she repeated.

Then his mouth collided with hers, her head banging against the wall behind her with the force of him, his hands gripping her waist tightly as his hips jutted into hers.

“You want me to prove it to you?” He nipped at her earlobe as he pulled away, though it didn’t feel much like a nip. More like a bite, the sting actually running down her jaw. “Prove that you’re mine?”

She wanted to say no. She wanted to push him away, tell him to screw off and stop being such a dick to her, but somewhere in amongst the anger and shouting, her desire for him that always sat dormant sprung up and flowed through her, her heart pounding in her chest. His dark smile spread across his face, a sparkle in his eye that screamed danger and all she could think of was the way he’d taken her last night; her body so overwhelmed with pleasure that she was nearly shaking.

“Prove it,” she whispered and she barely got the words out before he was thrusting up against her, pushing her body harshly into the wall behind her, his lips nearly suffocating her as he attacked her with his mouth.

His hands were moving so quickly, his own clothes being pulled from his body as she took off her clothes, her top falling to the floor, her bra quickly following before she felt his fingers on her. His hands were at her hips, securing themselves on her waistband before tearing; the denim falling to pieces at her feet.

She wished she could be angry about her new jeans, but their removal only helped aid the throbbing between her legs. His hand grabbed at her roughly, fingers pushing against her sex through her underwear, rubbing the cotton against her.

“ _This_ is mine,” he emphasized, his fingers stroking her harshly, the words said against her neck through gritted teeth.

She shivered as she nodded, her forehead falling to his shoulder in front of her. “But I’m still mad,” she mumbled against him and he laughed.

“Sure you are. You’re going to make this easy,” he continued with a light chuckle. “I won’t have to prove much.” His hands cupped her ass cheeks as he tugged her toward him, pulling her near their bed. He pushed her underwear down her legs as they moved, Kara tripping as they got caught on her ankle before he grabbed at them, throwing them off in the distance behind himself.

“Bend over. On your hands and knees on the bed,” he instructed. She quickly moved, getting into position in front of him, her hips tilting as her back arched and she wiggled her ass in front of him. His hand came down on her behind; likely pretty hard, but she barely felt it, merely noticing just the presence of his hand on her naked skin.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She knew she probably shouldn’t bring up Rick again. She shouldn’t have been pushing him about a topic that got to him so easily, but when his hands were gripping at her body, his mouth insistent against hers and his hard on pressed against her, her belly started to flutter and her thighs began to tremble and she had to have him.

“That’s all you got?” she snickered. “I thought you were angry. I thought you were upset about _Rick_.”

His left hand grabbed her ass cheek, gripping tightly while his other flew to her hair, locking onto the strands and pulling. He pulled her backwards, her hands leaving the mattress as she ended up on her knees, her back falling into his chest. “Don’t say his name in our bed,” he growled in her ear.

She turned to look at him. “Rick?” she teased, emphasizing the K.

He tugged on her hair again and her neck tilted further back against his shoulder. “What did I just say to you?”

“ _He_ wouldn’t treat me like this,” she stated, tugging his hand from her hair and moving forward onto her hands again.

“You wanted it like this, Kara. You started this.”

“And if you don’t stop slapping me and pulling my hair, I’m going to finish it by kicking you out of my apartment.”

“ _Our_ apartment,” he corrected.

“ _My_ apartment,” she stated firmly. “You moved _in_. I can kick you _out_ ,” she said, her head turning as she looked at him, batting her eyelashes at him innocently.

“You wouldn’t do that to me,” he stated as he shook his head and she saw a look go across his face; one that made her eyebrows knit together. Fear? Worry? But then she saw his face darken, a veiny red blush flicker across his cheeks, his eyes almost bloodshot. “Turn around,” he stated angrily.

“Mon-El, I--”

“Turn around!” he demanded and she did.

She felt his hand on her sex, rubbing at her again and she groaned. She felt the tip of his cock against her ass, tapping across her skin and she guessed that he was stroking himself. She angled her hips when she felt his hands on them pulling her backward, her knees nearly sliding off the bed as he remained standing. Then he pushed inside of her; quickly, roughly, and all the way to the hilt, his hips slamming into her body.

She groaned as she tried to adjust her body to his size, her stance widening and her hands slipping on the mattress as she moved. She tried to stand herself back up, but he began to thrust unforgivingly and she gave up trying, moving to rest on her lower arms, balancing on her elbows. His hands gripped her ass, squeezing her flesh in his hands, admiring the pale pink markings he was able to make on her skin with his hold.

He grunted loudly before his arm slid around her middle, lifting her body and moving her forward as he slid out of her. Her head turned slightly so she could see what he was planning, but his hand pushed at her cheek, directing her face away from him. He guided her further along the mattress before moving onto it himself, supporting himself on his knees behind her. His chest rested fully on her back as he pushed inside of her again, his quick pace resuming as he aimed to find release with or without her.

The sound of their skin slapping together echoed in the room, along her with intermittent moans and his frequent grunts. Her hand slid down to touch herself, her fingers rubbing harshly against her clit. Her forehead fell to the mattress, her face pressed into the comforter as she cried out. She felt his teeth against her back, biting into her and nearly breaking the skin.

He could feel himself close to the edge when her walls tightened around him hard, strangling his cock as he continued to thrust. He groaned loudly before slipping out of her, taking his cock into his hand as he tugged on himself. His other hand flipped her body over and she landed on her back. Her chest was heaving up and down, her face flushed as she looked up at him. His eyes moved up and down her body before he came, spurting onto her chest and abdomen with a smirk. When he was done, he released himself and his eyes flicked from her torso up to meet hers.

“You’re mine, Kara. Don’t forget that,” he said, a rush of red running through his irises before he moved off the mattress and stepped into the bathroom.

She lay there panting, thighs trembling as she listened to the shower turn on while wondering how she could possibly be so out of breath and spent considering that they hadn’t been at it all that long. She looked down at her chest, his seed scattered along her skin.

That was hot.

Watching him come like that, so hard in front of her. She was pretty sure she wasn’t okay with the premise behind it, but boy did she feel satisfied. She slowly moved to sit up, her hand reaching to her bedside table to grab some tissue to clean herself off. She heard the shower stop, water merely trickling from the tap before he walked out; hair wet and completely nude.

“You’re a mess,” he said as he slid a hand to her back, ushering her to stand from the bed. “Go shower.”

She frowned at him before she pointed to the floor. “Can you please clean _that_ mess up while I shower then?” she asked, referring to the now dead crumpled plant still lying in the middle of the pathway to the bathroom.

“Fine,” he muttered as she moved around the mess and into the bathroom.

She sped through a shower, under the water’s spray for barely five minutes before she hopped out and moved back to the bedroom.

Mon-El was lying on his back on his side of the bed when she walked out, his eyes on the ceiling above him. She was surprised that the plant had _actually_ been cleaned up. She walked over to her clothing racks, her eyes searching for pajamas to put on when he called out.

“You’re not getting dressed.”

She turned to look at him. His eyes remained on the ceiling.

“Why not?” she asked him, an eyebrow raised.

“‘Cause I don’t want you to,” he said simply as he looked at her. “I want you naked.”

“We’re not having sex again,” she said as she shook her head at him. He eyed her but he didn’t say anything. “I think my legs are still wobbly,” she looked down at her knees as she moved toward the bed. “I don’t know if it’s the adrenaline or…not to feed your ego or anything, but that’s only ever happened with you.”

He smirked at her as he moved the comforter aside for her to slip in. She crawled under the covers, her leg swinging over both of his as she moved to lay on top of him. She pressed her nose to his neck and she felt his arms wrap around her; his gentle hold nearly throwing her off, her mind still remembering how aggressive and angry he had been not but twenty minutes ago.

“You’d tell me if you were having a problem, right?” she whispered against his skin.

“What kind of problem?” he asked.

She shrugged against him, her own arms wrapping around his torso. “Any kind of problem. Don’t get mad when I say it again, but I’m worried about you. Lately you’ve been…scaring me a bit. You’re acting like the old you or something…the one that just arrived here from Daxam. But worse, I think.”

“The old me? I’m the same person I’ve always been, Kara. Nothing should surprise you here.”

She sighed, “Okay, I’ll stop mentioning it. Just…can you relax a little more? Please?” she tapped her hand against his chest. “You’re pretty wound up. I’m still mad about the bar thing, by the way. Don’t _ever_ do something like that to me again.”

She felt his chest moving beneath her as he took in a deep breath before exhaling. He didn’t say anything so she brushed it off, her eyes starting to feel droopy with the need to sleep. They were silent for a while, her nose still pressed to his neck, her whole body aligned with his.

“You ripped by new jeans,” she pouted slightly, breaking the silence.

She felt him shrug. “Oh well, it’s not like I paid for them or anything.”

She raised her head as she looked at him, eyes suddenly wide open. His eyes were closed. “Then where did you get them?”

One eye popped open to look at her, but he continued to remain silent.

Her eyes widened. “Did you steal them?” No answer. “Oh my gosh, Mon-El! What’s wrong with you?!” She slapped his chest. “You’re going back to that store first thing tomorrow and you’re paying for them.”

“They’re destroyed! Why would I even bother?”

“Because you stole them! Just speed in and leave money on the counter or something. You can’t just steal things!” She sighed heavily as she lifted her head. “I don’t understand any of this, but you have to stop acting out…and if you’re not going to let me help you…” she trailed off as she moved off of him, lying down beside him on her back.

“Kara, I’m tired. Can you just yell at me again tomorrow?”

She turned her head to look at him.

“After I get back from the store?” he rolled his eyes. She didn’t answer his question.

“I can’t do this right now. Goodnight,” she said quietly as she turned onto her side facing him, relaxing into the mattress as her eyes slipped closed on a heavy exhale.

He leaned down, his lips connecting with hers as he kissed her softly, Kara not responding, but rather ignoring the kiss. He pulled away and turned fully onto his side to face her. His hand slid across the mattress under the covers, his fingers reaching out and sliding along the curve of her breast.

“No sex,” she said firmly, her eyes remaining shut. He sighed heavily.

“Turn around.”

Her eyes flew open, remembering what happened the last time he’d said those words. “No sex,” she repeated again.

“Gah, Kara. I get it. No sex. Fuck, do you want me to hold you or not?” he complained, his eyes darkening again. She watched his irises as they flickered with red and it was killing her that she couldn’t pinpoint why that seemed familiar to her.

“Oh,” she paused. “Fine,” she nodded as she slowly moved into his arms, turning around. She felt his thigh shift and slide between her legs, a hand resting low on her hip, his other hand shoving her hair from his face, tangling in the strands before sliding under his pillow. He sighed softly against her as he cradled her body to his and she found herself relaxing against him.

“Night,” he mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave a kudos or comment if you get the chance!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @_ashleymaria_ for tweets about updates, sneak peaks of what I'm writing or polls about what's coming soon, and just for general fangirling about Supergirl and other TV shows.


	8. "I think something's wrong with Mon-El."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’d made it to the DEO in record time. Only the overnight agents were still in; the shift changeover starting at 7:00am. He barely acknowledged any of them, only smiling sweetly at the ones who greeted him directly. He didn’t want to draw attention from anyone. He didn’t want to seem off or strange. He didn’t want to get caught and have to be ‘spoken to’. Besides, being sneaky about it was all part of the fun.” -- Mon-El comes across an object that effects him in the same way that Red Kryptonite effects Kara. What kind of trouble can he get himself (and Kara) into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Sorry about the long wait (again). Work's been draining, been busy trying to do some house reorganization and I've been watching too much TV in my downtime instead of writing tbh. I promise to try harder to post the next chapter within a week (keyword being try xD).
> 
> With this chapter, I'd like to take a quick second to defend Mon-El and say that he is acting VERY out of character here, thanks to the red substance that has affected him. I personally don't think that he would ever do this, BUT that red rock is making him do bad things...

**Chapter Eight: “I think something’s wrong with Mon-El.”**

_Tuesday_

His eyes slid open and he blinked against the bright morning sun shining through the windows of the loft. His head turned to look down at his watch. _5:48am_. Early enough that Kara would likely remain asleep for a good hour at a minimum. He slid his arms from her body, his thigh slipping from where it sat between hers all night and he backed away. She groaned lightly as she shifted, flipping onto her stomach, her arms sliding underneath her pillow. He snuck out of their bed and sped into his clothes.

Yeah, he said he was going to go to that store and pay for those clothes he stole yesterday, but clearly _that_ wasn’t happening. He had other plans for today. Plans that he should have thought of following through with a long time ago.

He looked over at Kara, her phone lying on the table next to her bed, directly in front of her alarm clock. He smirked as he grabbed her phone, flipping her ringer to silent before dropping it quietly back on the table. He was about to step away before he changed his mind, turned back and unplugged her alarm clock for good measure before plugging it back in and backing up. He grinned as the numbers on the clock flashed 12:00am repeatedly. That would give him some extra time. And if she were late, she’d be too busy panicking to wonder for long about where he’d gone.

He sped out of the apartment, carefully closing the door behind him, making sure not to wake her as he snuck off.

* * *

He’d made it to the DEO in record time. Only the overnight agents were still in; the shift changeover starting at 7:00am. He barely acknowledged any of them, only smiling sweetly at the ones who greeted him directly. He didn’t want to draw attention from anyone. He didn’t want to seem off or strange. He didn’t want to get caught and have to be “spoken to”. Besides, being sneaky about it was all part of the fun.

He snuck into the storage room in the basement, opening and then closing the door quietly behind him. He flicked the light on before choosing to turn it off, using his phone as a flashlight instead. He’d draw less attention from passersby that way, nobody being able to notice the light as easily.

His eyes scanned the shelves. He never came down here so he didn’t really know where he was supposed to be looking. He tried to find an organizational pattern amongst the items stored, his eyes flicking from label to label on the edges of the shelving units.

He knew it was down here.

He knew they had kept some.

He’d heard them talk about it before.

_Red Kryptonite._

He’d heard the agents talk about how dangerous it was. How it had affected Kara in strange ways in the past. How it had changed her.

She was so stuck up lately; constantly interfering with his fun. Maybe a little push to the dark side would be good for her. At a minimum, it would be good for _him_.

He stopped moving, his fingers resting on the label.

_RK._

That’s all it said. His hand stroked across the bolded capital letters. That had to be it, right?

Red Kryptonite.

He opened the bin sitting above the label, his eyes peeking inside. There was a small box in it; it looked like it was formed out of lead. He pulled it from the bin and opened the small latch, flipping open the cover.

And there it was.

_A tiny piece of Red Kryptonite_.

The fragment was so small, but small was all that he wanted. Small was all that he needed. He just need that little bit to tip her over the edge and onto his side; the fun side, the adventurous side. He had a plan for the day, and this would work perfectly.

He slipped the red rock into his jacket pocket before ducking out of the storage room and the DEO.

* * *

_“Nothing is wrong with me,” he said bluntly as she stared up at him._

_“You’re acting strange, Mon-El. There’s obviously something wrong. Why won’t you let me help you?” She pleaded, her hands grabbing at his cheeks and forcing him to look at her._

_His eyes lit up red; so bright, glowing. The veins along his cheeks started to glow the same red. She furrowed her eyebrows at him._

_“What’s wrong with your face? Why won’t you let me help you?” she repeated._

_He smirked at her, his face dark. “Don’t you remember what it feels like, Kara? Losing your inhibitions? Being free?”_

_She shook her head, “I don’t understand…”_

_“You don’t remember, Kara? The rush? The excitement? The fun?”_

_“Mon-El?”_

Kara suddenly woke up, her body springing upright, “Mon-El!” she shouted, her hand flying to her chest, her heart pounding within it. And then it hit her; like a train at full speed coming down the track.

_Red Kryptonite_! That glow that she kept seeing fluttering across the veins of Mon-El’s face reminded her of Red Kryptonite!

It couldn’t be her imagination. That glowing red that kept flickering through his irises had the same sparkle as the dangerous rock did. She knew that even though she’d never seen it before in her own eyes, the idea and the look of it rang familiar.

She looked down at the bed next to her. _The empty bed_. Oh no. If Mon-El was affected by Red Kryptonite, she needed to find him. She needed to help him. She needed to--

Wait.

_Red Kryptonite_?

Mon-El wasn’t allergic to Kryptonite. Kryptonite didn’t affect him at all. This didn’t make any sense. He wasn’t Kryptonian. The rocks wouldn’t do anything to him.

Well, they _shouldn’t_ do anything to him.

But he was _acting_ like he was infected by Red Kryptonite. He was acting so needy these past few days, constantly on edge and demanding. She just couldn’t place it before. Maybe there was something else on this planet that they hadn’t discovered yet that affected him in the same way that Red Kryptonite affected her?

Her eyes searched the apartment. He didn’t come running when she’d called out his name upon waking, so chances were he wasn’t anywhere close by. Her eyes fell to the alarm clock by her bed, the red numbers flashing and blinking 12:00am. She furrowed her eyebrows before pressing the button on her phone. Her alarm was going off…as it had been for over an hour, the ringer silent.

_9:36am_

Her eyes widened as she flung herself out of bed. Did the power in the building go off? She’d forgotten to turn her ringer back on last night? She couldn’t even remember turning it off! She was such a morning person, she should have woken up regardless. She must have been really tired and if that alarm didn’t go off…

_Never mind. Not important now_.

She shook her head as she spun through her regular morning routine and flew over to CatCo as fast as she could. She snuck in, pretending that she’d been there for the last half hour as she quickly got to work at her desk. As soon as she’d felt that she’d done enough work to make up for her tardiness, she fished her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Alex.

She waited as the phone rang. And rang. And rang.

That was weird. Alex _always_ answered her phone. She cringed. Unless she forgot it at home. Or maybe she was just busy on the job. Or maybe she just put it down somewhere at the DEO. She sighed. Well, not like she knew what was going on with Mon-El yet anyway. She’d just drop into the DEO on her lunch break and see if they could come up with an explanation together.

Alex’s voice came on the line, monotone in her ear and clearly a pre-recorded message.

_“This is Alex. Sorry I missed your call. Leave your name and number and I’ll call you back.”_

Kara huffed before a long beep rang through her ear.

“Hey, Alex,” she started. “I don’t know if you have your phone on you or what, but,” she paused for a moment. “I think something’s wrong with Mon-El. Call me when you can, but I’ll just come and see you on my lunch break and try to fill you in. Love you, bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave some love if you have the time!
> 
> Twitter: @_ashleymaria_


	9. "I like you like this."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “‘Now what?’ she asked as she turned around to face him with a grin. A grin broke out on his own face as he looked down at her. ‘To the street,’ he said. ‘I have a surprise for you.’ Her grin widened as she nearly skipped toward the exit. She moved out to the sidewalk and looked around. ‘And?’ she prodded further. ‘Right here,’ he stopped next to her and nodded. At a motorcycle. ‘A motorcycle?’ she questioned, eyebrows furrowed as she turned back to look at him. ‘Our motorcycle,’ he nodded excitedly.” -- Mon-El comes across an object that effects him in the same way that Red Kryptonite effects Kara. What kind of trouble can he get himself (and Kara) into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! Welcome back to another chapter.
> 
> Things are about to get a little crazy with Kara AND Mon-El being influenced by red rocks, so fasten your seatbelts, because we're in for a wild ride ;)
> 
> Warnings: Swearing and sexual themes in the following chapter. We're really going to be continuing to earn that E rating...

**Chapter Nine: “I like you like this.”**

Kara could barely focus on her work, her mind running through the possible things that could have affected Mon-El. She kept debating with herself as to whether or not Red Kryptonite was _really_ a possibility. It was almost noon and she was sitting on the edge of her seat waiting for the clock to tick over to twelve so that she could run off to the DEO. She was distracted in debating whether anyone would even notice if she took off fifteen minutes early when he walked up behind her.

“Working hard I see…” She felt herself shiver as his lips hovered at her ear, his words only a whisper against her skin. That was weird; a shiver that led to a rush through her extremities. She turned to look up at him from her place in her chair.

“Hey,” she smiled. “What’re you doing here?” she asked as she began to stand.

He smiled at her as he pinched the tiny red rock between his fingers as it sat at the bottom of the pocket in his jacket. “Lunch,” he stated simply before pecking her lips.

She eyed him strangely as her eyes flicked up and down his form. He wore all black; a leather jacket over his torso that she didn’t recognize.

“New jacket?” she asked, her hands landing on his shoulders before running down his chest.

He nodded with a grin. “I feel bad about last night…the things I said, the things I did, all that stuff at the bar. I want to make it up to you. So I’m taking you to lunch. Let’s go.”

She looked around the office. “Alright, but I only have an hour.” She said it, but a part of her said screw it and just go have fun at lunch. “Where’re we gonna go?” she asked excitedly.

“You’ll see,” he smirked as his hand landed on her lower back, guiding her in the direction of the elevators. When her back was to him, he called out, “Is this your sweater?” His hand reached out and picked up her cardigan.

“Of course it’s my sweater,” she answered hotly. “Why else would it be on my chair?”

He nearly laughed out loud. _It was working already and he hadn’t even planted it on her yet._ “I want you to put it on,” he said as he righted it for her.

“I don’t get cold, Mon-El. Just leave it here.” She turned away from him as she moved toward the elevators.

His hand dug into his pocket and he fished out the little red rock before sliding it into the tiny pocket in her cardigan. He caught up with her in front of the elevators, she having already pressed the call button.

His hand slid to the back of her shoulder, fingering the strap of her dress. “Kara, I want you to put on this sweater because I don’t want people staring at your body…with all your stuff hanging out like that,” he nodded at her in reference and she looked down at herself.

“My _stuff_ isn’t hanging out!” She returned, and his hand reached around her.

“Put on your damn sweater, Kara.”

She turned her arms as he slipped the cardigan over her shoulders, her hands pushing through the sleeves and coming out the ends. She shivered as the fabric hugged her body. _That was strange_. Her eyebrows crinkled and she thought for a moment that a funny feeling slid through her veins again, a somewhat familiar and exciting rush spreading throughout her body, but she continued to shrug it off, moving to grab his hand instead. He kissed her cheek as the elevator arrived before pulling her into the box with a smirk that she didn’t notice.

There were a few other people in the elevator and they had all stepped aside slightly in order to make room for them. Mon-El pulled Kara in front of himself, into the back corner and out of the way. His arms slid under her sweater and to her waist, his fingers tapping against the fabric of her dress as the elevator started to move. His hands slid further as the elevator stopped at another floor to pick up more passengers, moving along her hips and down to the hem of her dress. He stroked the fabric, sliding it between his fingers and thumbs on each hand before dipping them past the skirt. The elevator continued its descent and so did his hands; palms sliding along her thighs as he dragged her skirt upwards. Kara’s hands moved toward her hips, pulling her dress back down and covering his wandering hands, but she didn’t push him away. He grinned against her hair as his forehead fell to the back of her head.

His fingertips trailed along the edges of her panties, across her thighs on either side and along the curve of her ass. They were getting looks from the other people occupying the elevator on the ride down; them obviously knowing what his hands must be doing under the cover of her skirt. She let them watch. She didn’t recognize them. She didn’t care. When the elevator arrived at the lobby, the people exited quickly, grimacing and rolling their eyes as they moved into the lobby.

Kara shoved his hands out from under her dress as she stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby. “Now what?” she asked as she turned around to face him with a grin.

A grin broke out on his own face as he looked down at her. “To the street,” he said. “I have a surprise for you.”

Her grin widened as she nearly skipped toward the exit. She moved out to the sidewalk and looked around.

“And?” she prodded further.

“Right here,” he stopped next to her and nodded. At a _motorcycle_.

“A motorcycle?” she questioned, eyebrows furrowed as she turned back to look at him.

“ _Our_ motorcycle,” he nodded excitedly.

“When did you get a motorcycle? _Why_ did you get a motorcycle?”

“This morning. And because it’s cool,” he smirked as his hand moved to wipe at a scuff mark along a metal piece on the side of the bike.

“You know we have superspeed, right? And I can fly?” she laughed as she moved to get on the bike.

“That doesn’t make motorcycles uncool…”

She leaned into the bike, her hands on each of the handles. “Get on,” she smiled.

“Nu uh,” he shook his head. “Slide back.”

“You said it was _our_ bike…” He just stared back at her as he waited for her to move.

She sighed disappointedly as she slid back into the passenger seat and he handed her a helmet.

“You do understand the concept of superpowers right?” she cocked an eyebrow at him as she held up the helmet in reference.

“Put it on…like humans do. I don’t want to attract attention when we’re doing things we shouldn’t be doing,” he smirked. “I want people to leave us alone.”

“Where are we going?” she asked again as she got the small helmet settled on her head and snapped the chin strap.

“For lunch,” he answered simply. “In Metropolis.”

She laughed loudly. “Metropolis? On a _motorcycle_? You know that we could run there in five seconds…”

“But, Kara,” he whined. “This is a _motorcycle_! Don’t ruin this for me.”

She shook her head. “Okay, yeah, fine. I get it. Hurry up and drive,” she grinned as she watched him put his own helmet on his head, snapping the strap around his chin.

“Hold on,” he smirked as he moved into the driver’s seat. Her hands moved to his torso under his leather jacket, sliding to wrap around him securely, her fingers gripping onto the fabric of his shirt.

He revved up the bike engine and she giggled. “Okay,” she admitted as a rush of red hit her cheeks, sliding through the veins of her face briefly before disappearing. “This is pretty cool.”

And then they were off, speeding through downtown and to the road out of the city. It must have been the time of day, but there were no other cars on the road, just their bike flying down the asphalt.

Kara’s body was pressed tightly up against his, her arms still gripping onto his torso. Her hands were underneath his jacket, when her fingers released the fabric of his shirt, sliding lower and underneath it and resting directly against his skin. She leaned in close to him, her chin sitting on his shoulder as her hands stroked across his skin.

“Why are we on this old road and not on the highway?” she spoke loudly into his ear.

“Too many people,” he responded. “Too much traffic and we can’t go as fast there as we can here.” He emphasized his point as he revved the engine a little faster.

“I see,” she returned, her fingernails scratching through the patch of hair around his bellybutton teasingly. “So we’re alone…” It would have sounded sexy, but she was nearly screaming in his ear over the sound of the wind and the engine.

He laughed as the bike sped up. “Apparently we are,” he returned, a lot quieter, her superhearing picking up the words without even trying.

“Well, you know what I like to do when we’re alone,” she was quieter herself that time, her teeth scraping gently across the side of his neck as she nipped at him.

“Kara,” he warned. “I’m driving here…”

Her hand slid along the waist of his jeans, her fingers starting to slip past the band and search for him inside his pants. Her tongue slid out as she tried to lick at his earlobe only barely peeking out from under the cover of his helmet.

Then all of a sudden he was pulling over harshly, the bike darting off the road and tearing through the grass of the field next to them. She yelped as she gripped onto him, nearly falling off the bike. Once they slowed to a stop she leaned into his back again.

“Why are we stopping?” she pouted at his ear.

He shrugged her off of himself and stood. “Have you ever been fucked against a motorcycle, Kara?” he asked as he looked down at her.

Her eyes darkened as they met his. “What?”

“You heard me,” he insisted as he took off his helmet.

“No,” she shook her head “I haven’t.”

“Well, you’re about to be,” he stated. “Get up.”

She blinked up at him before she took off her own helmet and hopped down from the bike. He secured it in the grass as much as he could before telling her, “Turn around and put your hands on the seat.”

She smirked as she turned around easily, shrugging her shoulders as she shook her sweater from her torso, sliding it off and draping it across the back of the motorcycle.

“I wouldn’t bother with wasting time taking anything off,” he said at her ear, his hands landing on her shoulders.

“Why not?” she asked back at a whisper.

“Not needed,” he assured her, his hands slid down her back and along her spine, over the curve of her ass and to the edge of her dress. “I can just…” he flipped the bottom edge of her dress up, smoothing the fabric along her lower back. His hands traced the edges of her panties, sliding along her ass cheeks in the same way that they did in the elevator. “And then I can just pull these…” his fingers hooked into the sides of the fabric before pulling them down, letting them fall to her ankles.

She stepped out of them, kicking them aside lightly before arching her back, leaning forward and onto the bike, canting her hips as his hands slid across her naked skin.

“Perfect,” he breathed as he cupped her in his palms.

One of his hands moved to his mouth as he wet his fingers before moving them between her legs, sliding against her sex. His other hand moved to his jeans, his fingers quickly unbuttoning and unzipping the fly before he pulled himself out, the waistband of his jeans and boxers trapped at his thighs. He leaned into her, his lips at her ear as he hummed. “You ready for me?” he asked, tapping the tip of his cock against her ass before sliding his shaft between her cheeks.

She groaned as she nodded and used her arms to secure her stance against the bike.

“Oh,” he leaned back so that he stood upright behind her. “Are you expecting to have to anchor yourself down here?”

She turned slightly to look up at him, a new glint in her eye that he knew could only be caused by the red rock sitting in the pocket of the sweater at her elbows. “Well, you said _fuck_ so…”

He chuckled lightly. “I did.”

His hands fell to her hips, angling her body in his favour before he pushed into her, smoothly, quickly, his own hips pressing against her body tightly as he pushed his whole length inside of her.

She groaned when he was buried to the hilt. “You always fill all of me,” she whined against her arms as she moved to lean on the bike seat.

He watched her adjust her position before he started to move, his hips flexing against her as his hands pushed more of her dress upward in attempts to reveal more of her body to him. His hands slid around her waist, thumbs at her back and fingers splayed across the sides of her abdomen. He then started to move faster, his hands pulling her body to him as he pushed forward into her aggressively. One would think he was angry considering how hard their bodies were meeting, but he was relishing in the way she was responding while under the influence of the red rock. Her body was pushing back against him just as hard, his cock driving deeper into her than he could ever remember.

“I like you like this,” he said through gritted teeth, his hands tightening on her waist.

“Like what?” she huffed back the question.

“Like this,” his hand came down on her ass cheek, the slapping sound surprisingly loud. “So willing and ready for me, in the middle of a field on the side of the road. No hesitation. No doubts. No pushing me away.”

“You mean more like you’ve been all week,” she laughed loudly.

“Exactly,” he grinned as he moved.

It wasn’t long before she was moaning against the motorcycle, her forehead flat against the leather seat when he suddenly pulled out of her. She moved to look at him and he spun her around before lifting her. He moved her onto her back on the seat, her lower half hanging off the edge, her spine curving around the seat.

She pulled up her own dress, getting it out of the way, the end of the skirt high at her breasts as she tried to balance on the thin seat. He slid back inside of her, his hands moving to her stomach, his fingertips tracing along the underside of her breasts, trailing along the wire of her bra as he watched her skin flush in front of him.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered suddenly, watching as his hands moved along her skin. “Isn’t this better? Being free like this?”

She nodded her heard, her eyes squeezed shut.

“I knew that damn rock was a good idea.”

Her eyes flew open. “Is that what this is?”

He didn’t answer her, his hips picking up speed as he felt how close he was. His hand moved between them, thumb moving across her clit quickly. She cried out and he grinned, his thumb applying more pressure as he watched her squirm against the motorcycle. He’d always wanted a motorcycle and this was definitely a worthy reason for getting one.

He watched as her back arched and she almost fell off the bike. His arms wrapped around her waist as she panted against him, her climax quick and sneaking up on her. Her walls clenched around him and he groaned as he stopped thrusting. He lifted her from the bike, holding her in his arms for a second before he placed her feet on the ground beneath them. He slid out of her and spun around, his hand gripping and stroking his cock almost aggressively before he came, shooting into the grass. She watched his back arching, his ass cheeks clenching, his thighs shaking as he huffed out short breaths. Her eyes moved up and down his form as she watched him come down.

“You know I’d rather you come inside me,” she pouted and he shook his head.

“Not on the bike.”

She cocked an eyebrow at him. “So, we can have all kinds of dirty sex on the bike, but you can’t co--”

“Exactly. Fix your clothes.” He was already pulling up his jeans and readjusting himself.

“How much did you pay for it anyway?” she asked, her hands moving to tug her underwear back on.

“Who said I paid for it?” he grinned as he walked back toward her.

She shook her head with a laugh. “You’re quite the shoplifter now, aren’t you?”

“Superspeed helps. And super strength. I just picked it up and ran. I don’t know why I hadn’t thought of it before.” He moved to put his helmet back on and nodded at her helmet sitting on the grass next to them. “Let’s go.”

They both hopped back on the bike and slid into their seats, Kara’s sweater being pushed back behind her. “How fast do you think we’ll get there?”

He shrugged as he revved up the motorcycle again and turned back onto the road. “I dunno. I’ve never driven to Metropolis. But so long as we go fifty or sixty above the speed limit,” he glanced back and smirked at her, “we’ll get there in no time.”

They hadn’t been driving long, Kara leaning into his back, her cheek pressed to the back of his shoulder when the bike suddenly skidded. Luckily there were no other cars on the old back road he’d chosen because Mon-El lost control and they hit the ground hard, sliding across the yellow line and into the ditch on the opposite side of the road.

When the bike had stopped moving, Mon-El flipped it, standing upright and pulling Kara from the ground. “What the fuck?” he asked her angrily as he took in the damaged bike.

“Where’d you learn to drive?” she asked exasperated as she ran her hands across her dress to straighten the fabric that was now smeared with dirt and grass, some tears along the sides from the skid against the asphalt.

He shrugged, “Nowhere.”

She looked up at him. “This was your first time driving?”

“A motorcycle on Earth? Yeah, obviously,” he scowled at her as he crouched down to look at the side of the bike.

“Well then that’s _obviously_ why you crashed it. Now we’re gonna have to run all the way to Metropolis.”

He growled at her as he tugged her toward him. His hand grabbed her chin as he directed her gaze to the back tire. The tire with a light pink cardigan trapped between it and the underside of the bike.

“Your fucking sweater destroyed my bike.” He let go of her chin. “I told you not to take anything off.”

“I took that off before you said anything about it!” she returned.

He sighed loudly. “Whatever. Can we just go to lunch now?”

“I’m not going to lunch looking like this,” she looked down at her dress. “I’m a mess and it’s all your fault,” she growled as her angry eyes met his.

“Ugh, I’ll take you shopping. We’ll get you something to wear. Let’s just go already!”

She looked back at the totaled motorcycle. “But my sweater!” she pointed at the tire of the bike where the garment was still trapped. His hand reached into the pocket, pulling out his favourite new accessory and sliding it into his jeans pocket.

“Rao, Kara, it’s a mess. Just leave it. Come on,” he grabbed her hand and they sped off in the direction of Metropolis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I'd love to hear what you're thinking so far -- we're now just past the halfway point (already!?)! 
> 
> As always, you can find me on Twitter @_ashleymaria_ .


	10. "This doesn't look practical at all."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “‘Speaking of shopping…’ he started and she eyed him strangely. ‘You know what else I’d like to do before lunch?’ He nodded in the direction of the store opposite to where her ruined dress was now hanging. A lingerie store.” -- Mon-El comes across an object that effects him in the same way that Red Kryptonite effects Kara. What kind of trouble can he get himself (and Kara) into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this fic!
> 
> Just a little quickie for you all...
> 
> ...with a couple of (probably NSFW) visual aids. 
> 
> https://www.barenecessities.com/rene-rofe-crotchless-lace-bow-thong-1095_product.htm?pf_id=ReneRofe1095&cmp=bbxit&MegaMenuEnabled=false  
> https://www.barenecessities.com/only-hearts-coucou-lola-bralette-1607_product.htm?pf_id=OnlyHearts1607&color=Black
> 
> Also, in my defence, I wrote this fic a while back and back then these two pieces only came in black. So make sure you visualize them in black lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter Ten: “This doesn’t look practical at all.”**

_Tuesday_

They stopped at the first shopping centre they saw on their way into Metropolis. They had walked through the hallways looking in all of the storefronts inside the mall until they found a mannequin displaying the perfect outfit; one that they both even agreed on at first glance. Mon-El told her to take it; the denim and leather propped up on the lifeless statue. So she did. She speed-dressed into the outfit, hanging her own ruined pink dress up in its place on the mannequin.

“Perfect,” he sighed as she appeared fully changed next to him.

She looked down at herself. “It’ll replace the other jeans you destroyed, too,” she rolled her eyes at him.

“Speaking of shopping…” he started and she eyed him strangely. “You know what else I’d like to do before lunch?” He nodded in the direction of the store opposite to where her ruined dress was now hanging.

_A lingerie store._

“You do realize that as much as you want it to happen, I’m not wearing _only_ lingerie to lunch, right?” she said to him, her eyes meeting his as she laughed.

“Well, yeah,” he agreed. “I wouldn’t want everyone in the restaurant staring at you half naked anyway. But at home, I want you _at least_ half naked, all the time.” He grinned and she rolled her eyes again. “Let’s get something…or better yet, a couple of somethings for when we get home.” He paused as he waited for her to respond. When she didn’t, “Kara, for me?”

She finally nodded and let him drag her into the store behind him.

He walked in the direction of the changing rooms, his hands grabbing at things on hangers as they went; bras, panties, garters, plenty of sheer things; nothing she needed and everything that _he_ wanted. When he finally stopped moving, they were standing directly in front of the change room area, the store associate eyeing him strangely.

“My girlfriend wants to try these on,” he said simply, nudging Kara in front of him, his arm holding out the bunch of hangers for her to take.

“Okay,” the associate nodded at him before turning around. “Room 3,” she pointed toward the door before looking back at Kara.

Kara took the hangers from Mon-El before moving toward the empty room.

“I’ll keep looking,” he said before turning away.

“Sure, whatever,” she shrugged as she closed the door behind her.

He hadn’t gone browsing long, quickly realizing that the most fun part of this trip would actually be _watching_ her try on what he’d picked from the shelves. On his walk back to the changing rooms, a sealed packet hanging on a rack on the wall caught his attention, the pictures of the woman on the front of the packaging having caught his eye. He shoved it inside his jacket, arm balancing it against his chest as he continued back toward the changing rooms.

Before he’d arrived back, he’d noticed that the store associate was still standing there. He looked around the store. It was small and there were only two people working there; one behind the cash register dealing with the lineup and this associate standing in between him and Kara’s changing room. He quickly sped to the front of the store and back, the package in his jacket setting off the security alarms as he’d crossed over the store entrance. He appeared back in front of the change room associate.

“I think someone took off out the store with something,” he shrugged.

She quickly moved past him and to the front of the store and he continued on his way to Room 3. He heard shuffling inside the room and he opened the door, letting himself inside the small area. He watched as Kara was bent over in front of him, picking up a set that had fallen to the floor. Lucky for him that she was still wearing one of his favourite pair of lacy panties from home. He stepped closer to her, his hands reaching out and cupping her behind.

“I found something better than these old things,” he said, his hands stroking along the lace cupping her ass cheeks. Her breasts were already wrapped tightly in one of his choices from the store; a sheer black bra that he was able to see right through, lace running down the centre of each cup, barely hiding her nipples beneath the design, a bow at the back to tie it on. “But I do like that one,” he nodded at her body. “We’ll keep it, too.” He ripped the price tag off of the side and dropped it to the floor.

His hand moved inside his jacket, pulling out the packet he’d taken from the wall outside. “I want you to wear this for me.”

She looked down at the package in his hand, her eyes widening as she looked at the woman on the front. She took it from his hands. “What is this?”

He cocked an eyebrow at her. “Underwear,” he laughed.

“This doesn’t look practical at all.” She pointed at the picture. “How am I supposed to tie that bow while I’m wearing them?”

“You tied the one of your back quite easily just now, didn’t you?”

“But why is there a hole at the bottom?”

“For sex, Kara,” he stated simply.

She paused for a minute, seemingly considering the idea. “Oh,” she said quietly. “Right, of course.”

“So you can keep them on while we have sex--”

“Yeah, Mon-El, I get it, thanks.” She eyed the picture again. “But it doesn’t match the bra…”

“They’re both black and they both have bows. Close enough. Besides, they’re for me. And I want them. I want you to wear them.” His arms wrapped around her waist. “Put it on now. I want to see.” Her eyes met his in the mirror in front of them, his chin resting on her shoulder as he smirked at her.

Her hands tore at the packaging, ripping it open and taking the black thong out. Her fingers ran over the satin ribbon tie at the back before poking through the slit at the underside. His hands slid inside of the waistband of the panties she currently wore, beginning to tug them down for her. When they had fallen to the floor, she kicked them aside before stepping into the new ones, sliding them up to her hips, wiggling slightly as she tried to get them to sit properly.

“This doesn’t feel all that comfortable,” she stated, eyeing her reflection.

His hand slid around her body, fingers sliding down between her legs. “It’s not supposed to be comfortable. It’s supposed to be sexy and make me happy.”

“Oh, well then, I’m all about making _you_ happy, aren’t I?”

“You should be,” he stated, his fingers sliding along the satin strands at the back before tying them up in a neat bow before spanking her cheeks with both hands. “I could make you happy right now…and you could make me happy when we get home,” he suggested, but his fingers were already beginning to move against her, teasing the lips of her sex, fingertips flicking against her clit through the opening in the fabric. She leaned back into him, her back meeting his chest, her legs spreading wider to allow his hand to move easier between them.

His fingers slid through her wetness before dipping into her smoothly, two digits moving quickly inside of her through the hole in the garment. One arm moved to cup the back of his neck, holding him close to her as his teeth nipped at her earlobe. Her other hand grabbed at his wrist, feeling the tendons ripple beneath his skin as he moved his hand.

He curled his fingers inside of her and she let out a whine; high pitched and surprisingly loud. His other hand moved from her hip to her mouth, his pointer finger sliding along her bottom lip. “You gonna be loud for me?” he asked at her ear, his voice low and husky.

Her head fell back and she nodded against his shoulder. “Yeah,” she whimpered.

“Good girl,” he sighed and then his hand began to move faster, fingers deep, his palm slapping against her, the sound muffled by the black lace she kept on. Her grip on his wrist and neck tightened almost uncomfortably as she let out a drawn out moan.

“Right there, oh Rao, that’s it.” Her voice was loud and he knew what he’d asked for, but he didn’t expect her voice to be so clear, so outright. _Thank Rao for Red Kryptonite_.

“Come for me baby,” he said, “I know you’re close already. You sound like it.”

“Yes,” she hissed through gritted teeth. He felt her walls fluttering lightly around his fingers and he grinned.

“Are you coming for me, Kara?” She was practically sitting on his knee, it being the only thing holding her up, her legs starting to weaken as she was brought to the edge. She nodded and he shook his head. “Tell me.”

“Mmph,” she groaned, “I’m coming, Mon-El, don’t stop,” her eyes slid closed. “Don’t stop,” she repeated, her voice pleading with him.

“That’s it,” he coaxed her. “Almost there,” his thumb flicked across her clit; up and down, side to side, so quickly he was almost concerned it would be painful. She cried out loudly, a gasp with an _Oh Rao_ on her lips and his hand stilled as he felt her walls clamping down around his fingers, clenching and pulling at his digits.

“Excuse me,” they heard a knock on the change room door, only then really remembering where they actually were. His fingers were still buried inside of her when she responded.

“Just a minute, Miss.” Her voice was stable, calm and he was proud of her for it. “Just have to finish getting dressed.”

“Ma’am, are you alone in there?” the timid voice asked. “Only one person is permitted in the change room at a time…” she continued.

Then his fingers were sliding out of her before he picked up an armful of her clothes, an arm then wrapping around her tightly. The door swung open, the store associate nearly being knocked over with the confusing rush of wind. Suddenly they were in the parking lot, cackling loudly as Kara adjusted her new clothes back on her body.

“Look at that,” he laughed. “A whole new outfit, lingerie set and an orgasm, all without actually getting caught.” He grinned at her as he watched her adjusting her breasts inside her top.

“Well, I don’t think the bra fits properly. And the hole in this thong is annoying me,” she squirmed as they stood in the middle of the parking lot.

“Well, let’s go home. You can make me happy by letting me rip it all off of you in our bed.”

“I thought we were going to lunch in Metropolis…” she pouted.

“Another time,” he started, grabbing at her hand. “Fly us home now. We’ll get there faster than running.”

“But I’m hungry,” she growled.

“So am I,” he growled back, his hand cupping her sex through her jeans. “Home, Kara. I’ll pick up something for you something later.”

“Fine,” he huffed. “Pizza AND potstickers though.”

“Whatever. Come on,” he nudged her.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly before taking off into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some love if you have the time! 
> 
> And follow me on Twitter at @_ashleymaria_ :))


	11. "How are you going to make me happy, Kara?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They barely made it back to the apartment, her lips sealed to his when his back crashed into the front door so hard that the lock broke, the wood flying open, the doorframe fraying where the lock once held tight. They laughed as they slammed the door shut behind them and stumbled into the apartment, tripping over each other’s feet before knocking over a chair that was left a little too far out and away from the kitchen table. The phone was ringing repeatedly and Kara pulled the cord from the wall to silence it.” -- Mon-El comes across an object that effects him in the same way that Red Kryptonite effects Kara. What kind of trouble can he get himself (and Kara) into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone! Annnnd Happy Last Monday of Hiatus! Whew, we're almost there.
> 
> Enjoy this update, but be warned of f-bombs, sexual themes and (hopefully believable) geology!
> 
> (Also, please keep in mind this fic was started before S3 started airing.)

**Chapter Eleven: “How are you going to make me happy, Kara?”**

_Tuesday_

“Hey Winn,” Alex greeted as she walked into the DEO lab. “How’s it going?” she nodded at the rock sitting on the examination table in front of him. “Figure out anything new?”

Winn shook his head as he plopped down on the stool next to the table. “Nah, I still have no clue what this is.”

“I thought it was lead?” Alex crinkled her nose as she moved toward him, peering over his shoulder at the rock.

“Well, yeah, that’s all I could figure out. This is minium,” he announced proudly.

“Minium?” Alex returned.

“Yes, minium. It’s a natural form of lead tetroxide, often referred to as ‘red lead’.”

“How come I’ve never seen it before?” she asked.

“Because it’s pretty rare actually. It’s been found in lead-mineral deposits where there’s been severe oxidizing conditions. I read that it can happen as a result of mine fires.”

“So this is normal? A natural mineral?”

“Well, minium is a natural mineral, but see this?” He dragged a gloved finger along the outer side of the rock, running along the tip of a pointed dark red piece. “I don’t know what this is.”

“Didn’t you say it was called ‘red lead’?” Alex furrowed her eyebrows at him before looking back to the red piece he had pointed out. “It’s red…”

“Yeah, but not _this_ red. It shouldn’t be this dark. Minium is supposed to be lighter or brighter, almost orange. Not this deep of a red. I’ve taken off a chunk of the red stuff. I’m gonna analyze that next,” he hooked his thumb behind him, a piece of the rock sitting on the counter next to a microscope hooked up to a laptop.

“Well, keep me posted,” she patted him on the back before stepping toward the door.

“Will do.”

Alex had made it all the way to the doorway before he called out to her again.

“Alex!” He stood from the stool and moved to a counter against the wall. “You forgot your phone here this morning,” he picked up her cell phone in reference. “You left it on the lab table. I think you have a few missed calls.”

“Oh crap, thanks,” she moved to take it from him. “I didn’t even notice.”

She pressed the button and the screen lit up. _Two missed calls. One voicemail message. New text message._ She swiped and opened her phone as she moved back toward the doorway. The first missed call was from Maggie; a text also left for her about her likely having to work through dinner tonight. Her other missed call was from Kara. _Must be that voicemail message._ She held her phone to her ear as she brought up her voicemail.

_“Hey, Alex. I don’t know if you have your phone on you or what, but I think something’s wrong with Mon-El. Call me when you can, but I’ll just come and see you on my lunch break and try to fill you in. Love you, bye.”_

She furrowed her eyebrows before looking down at her watch. _2:27pm_. It was well past lunch time. Definitely well past Kara’s typical CatCo lunch time. She was pretty sure she hadn’t missed her and there was no second call or text telling her she’d be running late.

She dialed Kara’s number and waited. She listened to the phone ring once, twice, three times before going to voicemail. She didn’t bother leaving a message, instead just hanging up and sliding her phone into her back pocket. She turned back around and walked into the lab again. “Winn,” she called out upon crossing through the doorway. “Has Kara stopped by today yet?”

He looked up from the examination table. “Nope, not that I know of at least. But I’ve been in here most of the day. Why?”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. She just said she was going to stop by. Wanted to talk about something. I’ll track her down. See ya,” she waved as she left, Winn’s own hand raising in a quick wave before he got back to work.

* * *

Alex asked around the DEO if anyone had seen Supergirl today, but she came up empty. J’onn said he hadn’t talked to her at all today, so Alex decided to stop in at CatCo to see what was going on.

Kara’s desk was empty when Alex got there; the reporter pen a hub of activity without her. She moved toward James’ office, smiling at Eve as she waved her in.

“James,” she greeted him as she walked into his office.

“Alex,” he smiled, “what brings you to CatCo this afternoon?” he asked as he sat down in his desk chair.

“Kara. Well, a lack thereof actually…” James furrowed his eyebrows at her, obviously confused. “I just…have you seen her lately? She called me and told me she wanted to talk about something. She said she’d drop by the DEO at lunch, but then she never did. At least I’m pretty sure she never did. Nobody’s seen her, and then I come here and she’s not at her desk.” She stopped rambling and her eyes met his. “Have you seen her?”

James shook his head. “She did go out for lunch I think. I saw her leaving with Mon-El, but I don’t remember seeing her come back. Snapper was wandering around looking for her for a while, so I don’t think she’s on assignment. I just thought she might be out as Supergirl. Is everything okay?”

Alex furrowed her eyebrows slightly. _With Mon-El?_ “I think so? She just left me a voicemail saying she’d drop by and never did, so maybe she just got tied up with something and didn’t have time to call. Just…can you let me know if you see her?”

James nodded. “Of course. I’ll keep an eye out.”

Alex nodded back with a smile. “Thanks, James.” Then something caught her eye above James’ head. A news story moving across one of the televisions behind him.

_Abandoned motorcycle found on road outside National City_

The camera zoomed in on the motorcycle lying on its side in the ditch. The banner spanning the bottom of the screen changed.

_Police looking for owner in case of injury_

James watched as Alex’s eyebrows furrowed while she stared at the television. “Alex?” He turned around to see what she was eyeing so strangely. “Oh, yeah. That bike looks pretty rough doesn’t it? Must have been a pretty bad accident. They didn’t find any crash victims though. Or another vehicle. You really gotta know how to drive one of those things before you just take off on a road trip.” James shook his head.

“Yeah,” Alex agreed, her eyes squinted at the TV. “Looks pretty rough.” Then her eyes widened as she noticed a pale pink cardigan lodged in between the bike and the back tire. She recognized that sweater as the camera zoomed in on it. She was pretty sure it was Kara’s sweater because _she’d bought her_ a sweater just like it last Christmas. The buttons had the same detailing, the edge trim similar. Albeit, the bike had damaged it a bit, but she could swear that it was the same sweater.

“Alex?” James stood from his chair. “Are you okay?”

Alex shook her head quickly to knock herself out of her minor trance. “Yeah, James, sorry. I’m okay. It’s just--” She paused. Maybe it would be best to keep people out of this until she knew what was _actually_ going on here. “Don’t worry about it. Just, if you hear from Kara--”

“I’ll give you a shout,” he smiled.

“Thanks,” she nodded before she turned and left.

_Now, to get to the bottom of this…_

She pulled her phone from her back pocket and quickly dialed Winn. He picked up on the first ring.

“Hey Alex, did you find Kara?”

Alex shook her head even though she knew he couldn’t see her. She pressed the call button for the elevator. “Not yet,” she answered. “Are you at your desk?”

“Funny thing, I just sat--”

“Can you look up a licence plate for me in our databases?”

“Oh, okay, we’re jumping right in here then. Of course. Hit me.”

“Plate number 17V5864.”

“Sure thing,” he answered and she heard him typing away.

“That sounds like a…yup, that’s a motorcycle plate. It’s registered to a motorcycle that…huh.”

“Huh? Huh what?”

“It’s registered to a motorcycle that was reported stolen about twenty minutes ago…” he stated confusedly.

“Thanks, Winn.”

“Where’d you--”

“I’ll call you later.” She quickly hung up the phone before he could say anything more.

She had to get to the bottom of this. If something was wrong with Mon-El and he was _stealing_ motorcycles and crashing them, and Kara was _with_ him while he was doing it…she needed to figure out what the heck was going on. Why was Kara going along with it? What kind of trouble were they in? Was Mon-El on to her? On to the fact that Kara had called her and was looking for help with him? She needed answers. The elevator finally arrived, the bell dinging as the doors opened and she rushed inside, set on getting over to Kara’s apartment and finding out where she could possibly be.

* * *

They barely made it back to the apartment, her lips sealed to his when his back crashed into the front door so hard that the lock broke, the wood flying open, the doorframe fraying where the lock once held tight. They laughed as they slammed the door shut behind them and stumbled into the apartment, tripping over each other’s feet before knocking over a chair that was left a little too far out and away from the kitchen table. The phone was ringing repeatedly and Kara pulled the cord from the wall to silence it.

Mon-El’s hands were grabbing at her clothes, nearly ripping the new, stolen outfit from her body, his eyes eager to rake along her body; to see her ass cupped in those new panties he favoured so much already. She was down to her underwear and they were halfway to the bed when suddenly she shoved at him. He felt himself flying backward with the force of her push and he landed on his ass on the bed, his body bouncing comically on the mattress, his eyes wide as he stared at her across the room.

“Aggressive, are we?” he asked with a smirk.

“You were the one nearly tearing my clothes from my body two seconds ago,” she responded, her arm reaching behind herself and she moved to unhook her bra.

“Leave that on,” he said of the sheer bra that he could see through anyway. “And don’t you dare take those panties off,” he warned and she nodded.

“I didn’t plan to.” She moved closer to him, stalked almost, eyeing his form hungrily as she advanced on him. He was ridding himself of the rest of his clothes while he watched her move toward him.

“How are you going to make me happy, Kara?” He asked, his voice deep, low, and a rush of red slid through his irises. She grinned widely.

“I’m going to fuck you while in these panties like you wanted me to.”

“You’re going to fuck me?” he asked, an eyebrow raised as she shoved at his shoulders, urging him to lay back on the bed. He growled lightly. “I don’t think it works like that.”

“Oh, but it does,” she answered simply as she mounted him, her thighs on either side of his body as she moved to grab his cock. “I’m stronger than you, remember? I could do whatever I wanted to you. Not that you’d complain in the slightest.” She leaned in, her nose nudging his. “I’d fuck you so good you’d be begging me for more.” She smirked and his hands gripped at her cheeks. Long gone was the Kara of this morning; the innocent, sometimes shy even, girl that he loved. He loved that girl, but _this girl_ …this was what he wanted right now. He watched the veins of her cheeks light up with the red that was quickly becoming his new favourite shade. He could very easily get used to this Kara.

“Well,” he started, pulling her face toward him in a kiss. “Are you going to fuck me or not?” he breathed against her lips.

She smirked before backing away, her hand moving quickly along his already hardened cock. Her thumb ran across his head, teasing the opening before her hand stroked down his length.

His hand landed on hers. “First, put me in your mouth,” he told her. There seemed to be no room for discussion.

“Foreplay?” she asked before shaking her head. “You don’t need any.” She shook his hand off of hers.

“Kara,” he growled and she rolled her eyes at him.

“Only because _I_ want to. What I _don’t_ want is you ordering me around.” Her other hand gripped at his balls tightly and he jumped.

_Okay, so this Kara was a harder personality. He could probably do without that part…_

“No ordering around,” he nodded.

She slid down his body, her hands trailing down to his thighs, moving his legs far enough apart to get her body between them. She slowly took him into her mouth, her tongue swirling around him before sliding him deeper down her throat. He sat upright, his hands stroking through her hair, pushing it away so that he could get a better view of her. Her hands moved up his thighs, sliding along to his back, resting at his hips as she continued to move her mouth along him.

Her eyes flicked up to meet his as she dropped him from her mouth, his cock bouncing slightly in the air as he sat rigid. She batted her eyelashes at him and he groaned. Her tongue slid out, curling and cupping the tip of his cock as she pulled him back into her mouth, her fingertips gripping at his ass, proving she accomplished the feat without hands.

“Fuck, Kara,” he groaned, his fingers pulling tightly at the strands of her hair.

She pulled her head backwards, her lips releasing him with a _pop_ as she sat upright. “Don’t want this to end so soon,” she stated as she pushed at his shoulders, forcing him to lie down once more. She moved on top of him again, her thighs pressed tightly to his as she stroked his cock quickly.

“Ready to be fucked?” she asked and he almost asked her to repeat herself; the statement sounding so new to his ears, having never come from her mouth in that way before.

She didn’t wait for him to sort out his thoughts and answer her; she only held him briefly, stroking the tip of his cock along the edges of the opening in her panties, before sinking down on him. She took him inside of her fully, her body resting tightly against his, his hands gripping her hips.

Her head rolled back as she ground against him and moaned. “Mon-El, you’re so--”

He thrust upward suddenly and she bounced in his lap, crying out as he knocked deeper inside of her, something she thought wasn’t even possible at that point. “Deep,” he said. “I know.”

She started to move above him, her hips flexing as she slid forward and back on top of him, grinding in circles against him. His hands slid underneath her, gripping her ass as he lifted her. She growled at him, her hands grabbing his wrists and pulling at him. She pushed his wrists to lay flat on the bed near his head as she began to move for herself.

She groaned loudly as she felt her walls squeezing around him already as she moved, light fluttering before a stronger clench. He grit his teeth together and let out a low, “Kara,” before nodding at her hand and she let go of his wrists, realizing that she was holding him away from touching her. His hands rushed to her body, sliding up her torso and around her back.

“Harder,” he instructed and she did, almost automatically, her legs lifting her before slamming herself back onto him. A while later she was panting above him, small moans escaping her lips as he watched her move. “Faster, Kara,” he said. “Give me everything you’ve got.”

“I’ll break this bed if I go any faster.”

“Then break this bed,” he shrugged against the mattress. “I thought we were fucking, weren’t we?” She watched the red glow rush through his irises again and she could almost feel her own eyes doing the same, her cheeks burning hot, but she wasn’t sure if it was from desire or the exposure to Red Kryptonite he’d told her was running through her veins.

She began to move faster on top of him, fully in super speed by now. He was groaning, her name falling from his lips in warning before he came inside of her, fingers gripping at her back so hard that there were nail indentations briefly in her skin. She moaned as she felt him release inside of her, her hands falling to his chest for balance as she leaned over him. She was grinding against him forcefully, her pelvic bone crashing against his as she moved. His hand slid between them, moving around the opening of the panties she still kept on, roughly moving against her clit as he urged her toward her own climax. It wasn’t long before she cried out above him, her eyebrows furrowing together as she squeezed her eyes shut, her mouth dropping open completely as she came. Suddenly, the bed moved, landing on an angle as Kara fumbled above him, their bodies both sliding closer to the foot of the bed.

He laughed loudly and her head spun around as she looked toward the end of the bed. One of the legs at the corner had cracked under the pressure, breaking off and leaving the bed to hit the floor beneath it. She turned around with a sated smile on her face. “Mission accomplished,” she whispered.

His hand came up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear before she leaned in to kiss him.

“How’d those panties work for you?” She asked breathlessly against his lips. He nodded against her.

“They worked. Not all that amazing and probably not worth the money, but this easy access hole,” his hand slid along the edges of the opening around their connected bodies, “is pretty convenient.”

She backed away from him slightly and he slid out of her. His hands trailed up her sides, moving to her front. He ran his thumbs across her nipples, watching as the buds darkened and peaked further behind the netting of the sheer bra she still had on.

“This bra is actually getting comfortable though,” she told him and his hands moved up her back to the back of her shoulders, pulling her backwards to lean away from him. His head ducked down, his lips closing around her nipple, sucking the bud into the warmth of his mouth and she arched her back, pushing her chest against him further.

She sighed as his tongue worked against her through the bra, her hands sliding through his hair. Suddenly her ears perked up. Her hands moved to his cheeks, pulling his face from her chest. Her voice was at a whisper.

“What was that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave me some love if you have the time! I always love hearing from you guys. :)
> 
> Twitter: @_ashleymaria_


	12. "Don't I look okay?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alex had called Kara’s cell phone on the drive over, but again she didn’t answer. She followed it up with a call to her apartment phone just in case, but she wasn’t surprised when that rang a few times before going to voicemail, too. She found herself on Kara’s floor, moving toward apartment 4A, hoping that she was alright; that she was inside, maybe just sleeping really deeply.” -- Mon-El comes across an object that effects him in the same way that Red Kryptonite effects Kara. What kind of trouble can he get himself (and Kara) into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! I hope you've all been having a great weekend! I've been stuck inside today because of a pretty ridiculous ice storm, so what better thing to do than to prepare and post an update?
> 
> Warnings for minor swearing in this chapter, but not much else. Plus a lot of investigative Winn and Alex.
> 
> P.S. Happy last day of hiatus!! WE SURVIVED!

**Chapter Twelve: “Don’t I look okay?”**

_Tuesday_

Alex had called Kara’s cell phone on the drive over, but again she didn’t answer. She followed it up with a call to her apartment phone just in case, but she wasn’t surprised when that rang a few times before going to voicemail, too. She found herself on Kara’s floor, moving toward apartment 4A, hoping that she was alright; that she was inside, maybe just sleeping _really_ deeply. She stopped in front of the apartment door, fist up and poised to knock when she noticed the frayed doorframe. The door was closed, but it sat lopsided on its hinges. She furrowed her eyebrows as her fingers slid along the tattered wood. Who could have done that? Kara easily could have, but why would she do that to her own door?

Just to be safe, she slid her gun from its holster at her hip and cocked it, holding it at the ready before she moved to turn the doorknob.

* * *

“What was that?” Kara whispered.

“What was what?” he asked.

Her ears perked up when she heard shuffling in the hallway. “Did you hear that?” she whispered to Mon-El before moving off of him. She heard a gun being cocked and she x-rayed the door.

He groaned, “Kara, who cares?”

She looked through the door and saw Alex standing there, her gun in one hand, the doorknob in the other.

“It’s Alex,” she sighed as she stood from the bed. “Gimme a second and I’ll get rid of her.”

“Kara,” he whined before sighing and watching her speed toward the door. She rushed to the door, grabbing the doorknob and pulling the door open quickly. The knob on the other side was tugged right out of Alex’s grip.

“Alex,” she stated firmly, her eyes connecting with her sister’s, her voice nowhere near a pleasant greeting.

“Kara,” she let out a sigh of relief as her eyes trailed along the damaged doorframe. “You’re okay?” she asked before taking in her form with raised eyebrows. Her eyes trailed along the sheer bra before glancing down at her obviously sex-themed panties before her wide eyes met hers again.

“Don’t I look okay?” she grinned before nodding backwards and into the apartment.

Alex looked over her sister’s shoulder and her eyes landed on Mon-El sitting, likely naked, in bed. The _broken_ bed it seemed; the frame leaning heavily to the right side. She spotted the broken leg lying a few feet away.

“You never came to see me,” she stated, her voice low, the conversation intended to be for Kara’s ears only. She returned her gun to her holster.

“Why would I have come to see you?” Kara asked, eyebrows crinkling, her voice clearly loud enough for Mon-El to hear.

“You called me…left a voicemail about coming to see me at the DEO during your lunch break. You never did. I thought you needed to talk to me…” Her eyes flicked to Mon-El before moving back to Kara’s. “To talk about Mon-El.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” she stated firmly. “You’re interrupting us actually, so I’d rather that you just leave.”

And then Alex saw it. Kara’s eyes darkening, the veins in her cheeks almost glowing red, a familiar dark tint against her pale skin that almost made her jump away. She didn’t say anything. She just nodded at her sister before looking over at Mon-El. He was far away so she couldn’t tell if her eyes were playing tricks on her or not, but she thought she saw his eyes light up briefly, too; a red glow mirroring that which she’d just seen on Kara’s face as he grinned back at her. She furrowed her eyebrows. “Okay, well, I have to go back to work anyway. Uhm,” she paused as she looked back at Kara. “If everything is okay here, of course.”

“Peachy,” she smirked as she moved to close the door.

“Call me if you need me, Kara,” she tried to say, but the door was already mostly closed, slamming against the broken doorframe before she got all the words out, Kara’s giggle muffled by the wood.

Alex quickly turned and moved toward the elevator, knowing that she needed to make a call, but needed to be as far out of Kara’s earshot as possible. Even though she was likely too preoccupied with Mon-El to care to listen in.

She was dialing as she stepped into her car, slipping her Bluetooth into her ear.

“Hey Alex, what’s happening?” Winn’s chipper voice came through the line.

“Red Kryptonite, Winn!” she nearly shouted at him. “Kara got a hold of Red Kryptonite!”

Winn furrowed his eyebrows as he leaned back, bouncing in his desk chair. “Red Kryptonite? Are you sure, Alex? Our scanners haven’t picked up traces of Red K anywhere around sites she’s been working…”

“Winn, believe me. I saw her with my own eyes. I’m sure.”

He abruptly stood from his chair. “Wait! We kept some in the DEO in case of emergencies, right? In case we had to study it for anything.”

“Yes, Winn, you’re right! In the storage room. Please go check and see if it’s still there. I’m driving back right now.”

She heard shuffling on the line and assumed Winn was heading right to the storage room. She heard a door open and shut and she waited for him to find the right box.

But Mon-El…he wasn’t Kryptonian. Kryptonite shouldn’t have any effect on him. Sure, Daxamites shared similar traits with Kryptonians, but their weakness was lead. Proven that time Lillian shot Mon-El with the lead bullet. So what else could have happened to him? Maybe it _was_ her eyes playing tricks on her. But when Kara was under the influence of Red Kryponite…anyone could see that she wasn’t herself. There’s no way Mon-El, as close as the two of them were, wouldn’t notice that something was wrong. Her mind flashed back to the voicemail that Kara had left her that morning.

_“Hey, Alex. I don’t know if you have your phone on you or what, but I think something’s wrong with Mon-El. Call me when you can, but I’ll just come and see you on my lunch break and try to fill you in. Love you, bye.”_

There’s got to be something wrong with him, too…

“Alex,” Winn’s worried voice knocked her out of her thoughts. “It’s not here.”

“What?” she asked, her eyes widening as her foot reflexively pushed harder on the gas pedal, her car speeding up as she headed back to the DEO.

“The Red Kryptonite…the label says RK, right? Red Kryptonite should be in this little lead box inside the bin, but it’s gone, Alex. The box is empty. Kara knows that it’s here, but why would she take it?”

“It’s okay, Winn, we’ll figure it out. I’m almost there. Meet me in the lab in ten.”

* * *

Alex rushed into the lab and saw Winn sitting at the examination table, the storage bin and the little lead box from what she could only assume was the storage room was sitting in front of him.

“Winn, I think something’s wrong with Mon-El,” she stated as she sat down on a stool on the opposite side of the table.

“Mon-El?” he asked, his voice surprised. “I thought this was about _Kara_?”

“It is,” she nodded. “But…okay, let me start at the beginning.”

“Please do,” he held out his hand in gesture for her to explain further.

“Kara left me a voicemail this morning. She said something was going on with Mon-El and she wanted to talk to me about it. She said she’d drop in here on her lunch break--”

“And she never did,” he finished for her.

“Nope. I went to CatCo to see if maybe she just got busy and didn’t have time to come see me or call me again--”

“And she wasn’t there,” he finished again.

Alex nodded. “While I was talking to James, asking him if he’d seen her, a news story came up on a TV behind him. A motorcycle was found on the side of the road leading out of National City, crashed and lying on its side.”

“The stolen motorcycle!” he shouted excitedly, and if it wasn’t such a serious topic, Alex would have laughed at his excitement for putting the pieces together.

“Exactly. Except the news story didn’t say it was stolen. So I really thought nothing of it until I saw Kara’s sweater trapped in the back wheel of the bike…likely what caused it to crash.”

“Mon-El’s always wanted a motorcycle…”

“That’s what I thought! And so I called Maggie right after we talked…when I was on my way over here. I told her to hold the motorcycle for us. I told her to tell the NCPD that we knew that the motorcycle had been stolen, we knew who the culprit was and it was an ongoing FBI investigation. I said that they needed to leave the bike where it was and that the FBI was going to deal with the matter without them.”

“Smart plan. I think…?”

“I’m going to use it to get them,” she nodded.

“You’re gonna lure Mon-El back out there?”

“Well, hopefully Kara, too. Problem is, something’s wrong with Mon-El, but I don’t know what. When I saw the news story, I went to Kara’s apartment and she was there with Mon-El and they were--” her eyes widened at the memory, “obviously busy. But I saw her face light up…the way it did the last time she was affected by Red Kryptonite. Those veins on her cheeks, you remember? But Mon-El, his eyes were _glowing_. I mean, maybe it was just my own eyes seeing things, but I swear they were glowing. Red. Bright red.”

“Another problem,” Winn started, his finger raised as he aimed to make a point. “Mon-El is a Daxamite.”

“ _Exactly_ the problem!” She exasperatedly threw her hands up in the air as she stood. “What the hell happened to him that would have the same effect as Red Kryptonite?”

Winn shrugged. “Maybe it _is_ Red K? He’s never been exposed to it, as far as we know, has he?”

“Not unless he managed to find it himself and never mention it. I don’t see where he would have found it though…”

“Well, Kara stumbled upon it the first time. It’s totally plausible that he _accidentally_ stumbled upon it. We don’t monitor his locations as much as we do with Kara. Plus, he works at the bar…who knows what kind of alien stuff he could come into contact with there that could affect him like this. For all we know, he was being nosy and found it in the storage room, got infected and just kept it?”

“Okay, so…?”

“So?” Winn returned. “I thought _you_ had the plan!”

“Well, I do…sort of.” She shrugged. “I know that the motorcycle might lure them in. I could get them to come pick it up…and then what?”

“We still have that gun we used the last time right? To blast Kara with? At least with that, we can get Kara and get rid of the Red K in her system. Mon-El…we could always just use a gun?” he suggested with a cringe.

“A gun?” Alex asked, her eyes wide. “You know that a lead bullet could _kill_ him, right?”

“Well, not like in the heart or anything. Just maybe…in the shoulder, or the leg. Just enough to get him down so we can take him in. Then we can take it out and study him or something…do tests while he’s here. Figure out what’s up with him and put him in a containment cell until we figure it all out.”

“Alright,” Alex suddenly stated, her hands on her hips as she seemingly made a decision for herself. “I have a plan. But I’ll need your help.”

* * *

 

They both lay naked on their backs, feet at heads; Mon-El’s head on the pillow, Kara’s at the bottom end of the bed. She ran her toes along the side of his torso.

“I think you killed me,” he sighed.

She giggled, the veins in her cheeks darkening a deep red. He grabbed a hold of her foot in both his hands.

“Like, I’m _actually_ exhausted.”

“Super sex will do that to you,” she sighed.

His thumbs moved along her foot, tickling the underside. She kicked, trying to get her foot away from his grasp, but his grip tightened, his hand trailing along her foot to her ankle before he pulled, her body sliding along the bed and closer toward him.

“I think I’ll skip work tomorrow so we can do this all over again,” he said. “You should, too.”

“Well, I already ditched half of today. What’s another?” she smirked.

There was a ringing throughout the apartment; shrill and loud. Kara rolled her eyes.

“What the hell is with all these phones?!” She sat upright as she looked around the room. She’d unplugged the apartment phone so she knew this would have to be her cell phone ringing.

“Don’t answer. Why bother?”

“This is the third call since we’ve been lying here. I’m going to answer it to tell them to stop fucking calling me.”

Mon-El grinned. “Good idea.”

She found her phone, sitting half out of her jeans pocket on the floor by the front door. She grabbed it, angling it to see who was calling.

_Alex._

She didn’t answer it in time, the call bouncing to voicemail. When the screen refreshed: _three missed called from Alex_.

She grinned when the phone was silent and she was just about to throw it to the floor, but it started to ring again.

_Alex_. The name flashed across the screen. She sighed heavily.

“Alex, what the hell do you want from me?” she asked angrily upon answering.

“Why’d you leave that motorcycle on the side of the road?” she asked. Her voice was calm, but her eyes were worried as she looked at Winn from across the examination table in the lab.

Kara shrugged. “We didn’t need it anymore. Looked like it wouldn’t start anyway.”

“Yeah,” Alex agreed. “Looks like the engine is trashed, but it’s still a decent bike. Couple of modifications and it should run like normal.”

“Alex,” her eyes connected with Mon-El’s and he watched her curiously. “Why are you calling me to talk about a motorcycle that we no longer have?” Mon-El’s eyes lit up.

“Doesn’t Mon-El want it back?”

Kara rolled her eyes. “I’m looking at him right now. He obviously wants it back.” He sped into his clothes, suddenly standing directly in front of Kara.

“Gimme my bike back,” he said to her, as if Alex could hear him on the other side of the phone.

“Well, I saw it on the news. That was your sweater in the wheel, right?” she prodded and Winn grinned at her.

“Yeah, don’t mention that to him. That pissed him off,” she laughed.

He didn’t need to hear them; he knew what she was referring to. “Your fucking sweater,” he grumbled and Kara grinned devilishly at him.

“Well, I called Maggie and told her to tell the NCPD to stop showing the story on the news. The bike now belonged to the FBI.”

“And?” Kara cocked an eyebrow.

“What’s she saying?” Mon-El questioned, bouncing on his heels, ready to rip the phone from Kara’s hand.

“And…you have to come pick it up…at the spot you left it,” she stated. “ _But_ , the DEO won’t release it until _both_ of you come and get it. It doesn’t run, so Mon-El needs to get here and claim it as his own and you should probably just fly it home; stay off the NCPD’s radar. They know it’s stolen.” Alex and Winn were holding hands across the table, their grips tight as they prayed the couple would go along with the random, half-assed story Alex had made up mere moments ago.

“Kay,” Kara sighed.

“Okay?” Alex returned, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, we’ll be there in a bit. We’re waiting for our food order to get here. _Someone_ ,” she glared at Mon-El, “was too lazy to get off his ass and go pick it up himself. See you in forty,” she said before abruptly hanging up the phone.

Alex stood still.

“Alex?” Winn whispered as he watched her, his hand jostling hers in his grasp to get her attention. She pulled the phone from her ear and looked at him with a grin.

“Forty minutes,” she repeated Kara’s words.

“Forty--”

“Let’s go! We gotta move! We have forty minutes to get there!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! We're coming close to the end already! I hope you guys have been enjoying this as much as I am :)
> 
> Twitter: @_ashleymaria_


	13. "Sorry, man."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “‘Mon-El,’ Alex started, her voice lowering, tone softening. ‘I know this isn’t you. I know you’re infected with something, too. I know the real Mon-El loves my sister. He’d do anything for her. He takes care of her. He wouldn’t do this to her.’” -- Mon-El comes across an object that effects him in the same way that Red Kryptonite effects Kara. What kind of trouble can he get himself (and Kara) into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I hope you're all having a great weekend. Here's a quick update for you guys. I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter Thirteen: “Sorry, man.”**

_Tuesday_

“Forty minutes?” Mon-El whined. “But I want to go now,” he pouted.

“You don’t even know where we’re going,” she shook her head at him.

“I don’t need to know. You said motorcycle. You said my name. That’s all I need to know. Take me to where it is.”

“Well, I haven’t had lunch yet and it’s almost dinner time now. You made me ride halfway out to Metropolis, have sex, go shopping, run home and have sex again and again. You made me use up all my energy. Now, I’m hungry. So we’re waiting for the damn food we ordered,” her angry ramble came out all in one breath and he stood down.

“Fine,” he pouted.

“Guess you should have just run out to get it like I told you to, huh?” He scoffed at her. “You realize it’ll take me two seconds to eat and then we’ll take off, right? Your stupid, totalled motorcycle will still be sitting there.”

“Sitting where?”

She smirked at him. “I know what you’re doing. I’m not telling you where they put it because you’ll take off without me. Besides, the DEO has it and they’re not going to give it to you alone. They know it’s stolen so they’re hiding it from the police for us.”

“Well, that’s strangely nice of them.”

“Yeah, well, Alex called, but we’ll probably have to listen to a lecture from J’onn before we get it back,” she rolled her eyes. “So just shut up, we’ll eat and then go and just take it. They wouldn’t stop us anyway.”

* * *

Alex, Winn and a couple of agents joined together and went to the site of the motorcycle. Winn was waiting inside a DEO van, Alex on the side of the road, Red Kryptonite diffusing gun strapped as discretely as possible to her back, a gun with lead bullets sitting in her thigh holster. The two agents stood downwind, hiding behind some bushes in separate ditches. They were ordered not to shoot unless Alex told them to, but they had guns with a similar solution inside, ready to go after Kara if need be.

They didn’t have to wait long, having taken a while to actually drive out to the location of the bike. They’d pulled the bike into their DEO van next to Winn to ensure that Kara or Mon-El didn’t just pop in, grab the bike and leave, thereby defeating the whole purpose of the “trap” they’d set up. J’onn had had the road closed, so Alex straddled the yellow line, a foot on either side as she waited for the couple.

About ten minutes after they’d arrived, Kara and Mon-El appeared, landing in front of Alex, falling from the sky. Neither were in uniform, obviously flying around in plainclothes with no care as to whether or not they were seen.

“Alex,” Kara started. “Where’s the bike?” she immediately asked.

“Wait,” she started, a hand lifting nervously. “I, uh, I just wanted to ask you something first.”

Mon-El rolled his eyes, his foot tapping impatiently. Kara narrowed her eyes at her sister. “We’re not here for a chat, Alex.”

“I know, I know,” she stepped closer to her sister. “I just wanted to know when we can hang out,” she shrugged. “You guys are together a lot,” she said, her eyes briefly meeting Mon-El’s. “I just miss you is all.” She looked back at her sister and waited for a response. Waited for the response that she needed to assure her that she was doing the right thing.

“Well, I’m sorry you don’t have any friends, Alex,” Kara stated bluntly and Mon-El laughed loudly. “But I have things to do that don’t involve you,” she continued. Alex watched Kara’s cheeks darken, veins red along her face and she knew it was Red Kryptonite. She stepped around Alex, eyeing the DEO van behind her. She squinted, x-raying through the van.

“It’s in the van,” she said to Mon-El before speeding toward it. Mon-El followed and passed Alex, simply walking at regular speed to catch up to Kara.

Alex knew what she had to do.

Her hand reached behind herself and she grabbed a hold of the gun strapped to her back, quickly aiming it at Kara as she moved to open the back door of the van. Mon-El must have heard the click of the gun being pulled from its holster because he turned around, his irises a bright red as he looked back at her and she fired the gun.

“Kara!” he called out and she spun around to look at him. The shot hit Mon-El at the tip of his shoulder, the force of it knocking him down to the ground. When he fell, the gun continued to fire, hitting Kara squarely in the chest. She fell to the ground hard, a loud thump as she hit the asphalt.

“Kara?!” Mon-El called out as he quickly crawled over to her. His hand stroked along her face as she shook on the ground. He turned around with a growl at Alex, his eyes glowing fiercely when she pulled the other gun from her thigh holster, quickly aiming and firing it, the lead bullet rushing out and hitting him in the thigh before he even thought to run at her. He screamed in pain, his hand clutching his leg as he fell to his back on the ground. Winn opened the back door of the van, looking over at Alex who was jogging toward the couple on the ground.

“Sorry, man,” he said quietly as he tossed Alex a set of handcuffs; Nth metal cuffs lined with a power dampening ability that she knew he definitely couldn’t break through. She slapped them on his wrists as he writhed in pain.

Winn jumped down from the truck, his hand moving to check Kara’s pulse. Steady, but soft. He moved to lift her from the ground as the other agents rushed to the van from their hiding spots in the ditches. They moved to start hauling the motorcycle out of the van to make room for the injured couple. Alex’s hands slid into Mon-El’s pockets, searching his body for the red rock she figured he must still be hiding. Her fingers pinched at it when she found it in his jeans pocket.

“Winn!” she called out as she held up the red rock. He rushed back into the van, grabbing the lead box from the storage room that they had brought with them and moving toward her to have the rock put back in its place. Alex pressed the button on her comm.

“J’onn, send in the crew to pick up the bike. We’re bringing Kara and Mon-El back. I think she’s alright, but whatever’s wrong with Mon-El, it’s not Red K.”

* * *

They had laid Kara down on a bed in the med bay, her head sitting on a pillow as they started to attach sensors to her skin. Alex flipped on a red sun lamp they’d installed above the bed and Kara hissed as they began to poke at her weakened body; an agent taking her blood from her arm, Alex tugging at the sensors attached to her skin. Alex’s hands rushed to the machines behind her to check the stats they were bringing up. Kara’s eyes fluttered open slowly.

“Alex,” she whispered, her voice hoarse and tinged with discomfort. “What’s happening?”

“Shh, honey, it’s okay,” she assured her. “Just go back to sleep.”

Then the agents brought Mon-El in; screaming at the top of his lungs in pain. They dropped him down on the bed next to Kara’s. He writhed around in discomfort, his handcuffed hands trying to grab at his thigh, blood still spilling steadily from his wound. Some agents surrounded him; some strapping his limbs down with Nth metal lined straps, the bed having already been prepared for his arrival by J’onn and the agents who had stayed back. Another agent moved to get samples of his blood, too, while another removed the cuffs from his hands so that he could be strapped down. A red sun lamp hanging above his head was also flipped on. Mon-El screamed out again and Kara flinched.

“Is that Mon-El?” she asked, her voice rough as she tried to sit up and look over at the other bed next to her. “Is he okay?”

“Shhh,” Alex shushed her, her hands pushing gently at her shoulders to get her to lie down and turn her head away. “Don’t worry about it.”

Mon-El screamed as an agent moved to get the bullet out from his leg and Kara’s face grew worried.

“He’s hurt. What’re they doing to him?” she asked confusedly.

“Kara, relax. He’s okay. They’re helping him. Please close your eyes.”

Kara watched as they wheeled Mon-El’s cot out of the room as Alex flipped off the red sun lamp above her. She turned on the yellow lamps surrounding the bed and started to dim the room lights as the agent left with Kara’s blood.

“Sleep, Kara,” Alex repeated. Kara’s head was spinning, a weird numbness to her body that made her want to close her eyes. She did, falling asleep easily.

* * *

Alex nearly stomped into the containment room, watching as the agents shoved Mon-El into the solitary chamber. He was still weak, recovering from the lead having been shot through his leg without getting to enjoy the benefits of the extra yellow sun rays that Kara had. The agents sealed him in and left, nodding at Alex on their way out.

“What the hell did you do to my sister?” she spat angrily as she moved toward the glass wall of his chamber. He chuckled lightly as he shrugged before wobbling slightly and sitting down on the bench in his cell.

“I made her awesome,” he smirked. “All it took was that tiny little piece of rock shoved into her sweater pocket.”

Alex slammed her hand against the wall of the chamber. “Do you know what you’ve done to her? The Red Kryptonite…it changes her. She _hates_ who it makes her become. Why would you do that to her? Why would you turn her into that person?”

He shrugged again. “I like that person. I like who she becomes under Red K. She’s adventurous and daring and dangerous. She’s not afraid to take risks and she’s a hell of a lot more fun than she usually is.”

“Mon-El,” Alex started, her voice lowering, tone softening. “I know this isn’t you. I know you’re infected with something, too. I know the _real_ Mon-El loves my sister. He’d do anything for her. He takes care of her. He wouldn’t do this to her. Especially knowing how worried she is about turning into that person again. We’re going to fix you and you’re going to feel awful about all of this. So I suggest you enjoy the memories of the last few crazy days you’ve had because when we fix you, you’re going to be eaten up inside over what you’ve done to the woman you love.”

“Screw off, Alex,” he spat and she shook her head at him.

“You’re lucky my sister loves you. You’re lucky that you have friends who care about you. People who are going to help you through this. _Tomorrow_. You can stay in here like this overnight while we try to help Kara and fix what you did to her first.”

She didn’t wait for his response as she turned around and left the room.

* * *

“Winn,” she said upon entering the lab, the room where Winn had practically been living the past few days. He looked up at her, eyes tired, dark circles starting to form beneath them. “I have everything here. Kara’s blood, Mon-El’s blood. Please find out what’s up with Mon-El and make sure the Red K is out of Kara’s system for good.” She slid the vials into a rack on the counter before turning back to Winn. “Tomorrow,” she sighed.

Winn’s shoulders fell with relief. “Thanks, Alex,” he said quietly as she walked toward him.

“Mon-El is fine. He’s locked up in containment for now. He won’t be going anywhere. I’ve set up agents outside the door and instructed everyone to stay out of his room overnight. Kara’s sleeping. I’m going to sit with her. Clear minds tomorrow and we can figure out what happened and how to fix it, alright?” she patted him on the back before pulling him closer to her in a one-armed hug.

Winn nodded and they both left the lab together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave some love if you have the time!
> 
> Twitter: @_ashleymaria_
> 
> **Please comment, tweet or DM me if you'd like to be added (or removed) to my list of people to notify on Twitter when a new update/fic is posted. :)


	14. "Did he do this to me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alex sighed, ‘Kara, we…we don’t know what’s wrong with him yet. We thought it might be Red Kryptonite too, but I sort of hit him with the gun we used on you and it didn’t change anything. He’s still…sick.’ She was silent for a moment, eyes drifting off to stare at nothing. ‘Did he do this to me?’ she asked quietly as the thought finally occurred to her.” -- Mon-El comes across an object that effects him in the same way that Red Kryptonite effects Kara. What kind of trouble can he get himself (and Kara) into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I wish I had a better excuse, but I just got lazy and then got busy and then the fandom just got depressing and I was severely uninterested in editing and posting anything.
> 
> But fear not, I'm back (I haven't stopped writing in my downtime either) and hopefully won't ever take a month to update an already completed story ever again :)

**Chapter Fourteen: “Did he do this to me?”**

_Wednesday_

Alex woke early, her back sore from sleeping all night in the hard chair she’d pulled up next to Kara’s bed. She moved toward her sleeping form, running her hand across her sister’s face, checking her temperature as she looked at the screens beeping quietly around her. She’d slept through the night and looked to still be pretty knocked out. She had been exposed to Red K for a long while, the tiny rock being in her presence for likely most of the day.

She quietly left the room and walked into the DEO lab, sighing heavily as she passed through the door. “Winn, _please_ tell me you’ve got something.”

Winn looked up from the microscope having gotten into the lab early as well. “Alex…I uh,” he paused.

Her eyes were wide as she pulled up a stool and sat across from him at the opposite side of the examination table. “You…? You found something?”

“Remember the rock that was found outside of that CADMUS location we were searching all those months ago? The minium?”

Alex nodded with furrowed eyebrows. “The one you were studying?”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “And remember how I said that the red portion of it seemed too dark to be minium. Almost as if it had been altered or something?”

“What are you getting at, Winn?”

“So I knocked off a piece of the red stuff and was studying it under the devices we have, but it seemed familiar somehow. The chemical makeup of the red portion wasn’t the same as traditional minium or lead tetroxide. I mean, I’m no geologist, but this minium was _definitely_ altered.”

“And you think CADMUS had something to do with it?” Alex asked.

“I _definitely_ think they had something to do with it. The chemical makeup of this minium piece was familiar and I realized that it’s an awful lot like the makeup of Kryptonite. Kind of like _Red_ Kryptonite.” He pulled up something on the laptop screen next to him. “This is Red Kryptonite from the last time we studied the rock before putting it in storage.”

“Okay,” Alex nodded as she looked at the digitized chemical formula on the screen. Winn flicked through the windows on the screen.

“This is the chemical makeup of your standard minium.” He clicked again. “This is the chemical makeup of the chunk I took off the minimum rock we found.” He moved to have the windows side by side on the screen. “And this is Red K next to this red lead piece.”

Alex’s eyes flicked back and forth between the two screens. “They look very similar.” Winn nodded. “This is fascinating Winn, but what does this have to do with fixing Mon-El?”

“Well, I’ve analyzed his blood…” he said before pausing.

“Winn,” Alex put her hands on his shoulders. “You need to get to your point!”

“This modified minium mineral,” he paused to chuckle. “Try saying that three times fast.”

“Winn!”

“Sorry! This mineral is _in_ Mon-El’s blood.”

Alex blinked at him. “What’d you mean it’s _in_ his blood?”

Winn took her to a microscope. “Look in this. This is Mon-El’s blood from the time he was sick with the Medusa virus…when we took his blood to make sure it was clear.”

Alex looked through the eyepiece of the microscope. “Okay,” she nodded.

“And this,” he pulled her toward a second microscope, “is his blood _now_. The only thing different about it, is that the mineral is now in it.”

Alex leaned back and away from the microscope. “How did this even _happen_?”

“Well…” Winn started as he rubbed at the back of his neck with his hand. “About a week ago I was examining the rock and Mon-El came in here,” he continued. “I told him that I thought the rock was lead and that he shouldn’t touch it.” He paused. “But I think I might have left him alone with it…”

“Winn!”

“I’m sorry, Alex, but J’onn called me and Mon-El was waiting for Kara anyway! I thought he’d be following right after me and--”

“No, Winn! You figured it out! This is it! This is _his_ Red Kryptonite. Red Lead. However it came to be modified, this is what’s making him act like this. It _has_ to be.”

“We’re going to have to figure out how to reverse it,” he said.

“You’re going to have to figure out how this mineral was modified.”

“How the heck are we going to do that?” Winn asked, eyebrows raised high.

“We did all this for Kara when she was infected the first time,” she shrugged at him. “I’m sure we can do it again for Mon-El.”

* * *

Kara’s eyes fluttered open and focused on the ceiling above her. She recognized the light fixtures immediately, having spent way too many hours inside this very med bay. She moved to sit up and Alex rushed to her side after having just walked back into the room

“Kara…”

“Alex,” she started, tears already in her eyes, the memories of yesterday quickly racing through her mind. “Was this…how did this happen _again_?” she asked, her voice low as she tried to balance herself in a seated position. She was just so _dizzy_.

“I…we don’t know yet,” she answered.

Well, they had a pretty good idea though, having found that tiny red rock in Mon-El’s pocket.

Suddenly Kara’s teary eyes widened. “Mon-El!” she shouted as loud as her tired voice could, her arms reaching out to grab a hold of her sister. “He’s sick! We have to help him! Did you help him?”

Alex sighed, “Kara, we…we don’t know what’s wrong with him yet. We thought it might be Red Kryptonite too, but I sort of hit him with the gun we used on you and it didn’t change anything. He’s still…sick.”

She was silent for a moment, eyes drifting off to stare at nothing. “Did _he_ do this to me?” she asked quietly as the thought finally occurred to her.

Alex cringed. “We think he stole the piece of Red Kryptonite from the storage room downstairs. We noticed that it was missing yesterday. When we caught him, we found it in his pocket…he said that he’d put it in the pocket of your cardigan…the one that got stuck in the motorcycle wheel…”

Kara blushed lightly, remembering what had happened before the sweater had caused their crash.

“I need to go talk to him,” she stated firmly as she moved to swing her legs off the bed.

“No, Kara,” Alex shook her head as she tried to stop her. “He’s not acting like himself. I don’t think you should talk to him when he’s like this.”

“Alex, I’ve been talking to him for _days_. Something has been wrong for a while. I knew there was something wrong and I didn’t help him before. I _have_ to help him now.” She got Alex to move aside as her feet landed on the floor, but she wobbled and Alex had to help catch her.

“Kara, you need to rest. You haven’t healed yet.”

“I’m okay,” she assured her sister as she continued to try to get her legs to cooperate.

“Kara, I need you to get back into this bed and rest. Right now,” Alex demanded.

Kara huffed loudly as she slid back into bed. “Okay, fine, but I’m seeing him soon.”

“I’ll take you there in a little while. Just rest, please.”

“Where is he?”

Alex sighed. “We’re holding him in containment. We don’t know what’s wrong with him yet, so we have to keep him there so he doesn’t get away. We took some blood to find out how to help him. Winn is still trying to figure out an antidote.”

“How’d you get his blood?” she asked, eyes wide.

“To get him here…I had to shoot him. Lead bullets.”

“Alex!”

“Kara, I had to. We didn’t know what else to do or how to get him back here. We used the red sun lamp to dampen his powers and we took some blood. We only strapped him down for a little while. He’s fine now. We took the lead out. He’s healing, but he’s still…he’s got this red in his eyes…like they’re bloodshot, but then his irises, they just light up. Winn is working on it. We’ll figure this out. We’ll help him.”

Kara nodded worriedly.

“We’ll fix it, Kara. Just…fix yourself. Lie back and relax and let us work on this one for you.” She smiled at her sister as she tucked the blankets in around her. “I’ll come check on you in an hour. Call me if you feel worse or strange or _anything_. Okay?”

Kara nodded again, “Yeah.”

“And I uh, I brought you the spare clothes you keep in the locker. I noticed you were still wearing those…that…lingerie…and thought you might be more comfortable changing out of it,” she cringed as she pointed to the clothes sitting on a nearby table.

Kara blushed darkly as she nodded at her sister.

She waited for Alex to leave, listening to her footsteps as she moved down the hall. When she was sure she was far enough away, she kicked at the blankets, feet swinging off the edge of the bed again. She had to find Mon-El. She was fine. She just needed to see him; to help him. The same way he would do for her if the situation was reversed. At the very least, she had to find out why he did this to her.

Her feet landed quietly on the floor, a nearly silent thump as she tried to get her bearings and stop herself from falling over. She changed her outfit, relieved to actually get those uncomfortable panties off her body. She peeked out of the med bay before quickly moving down the hall, wishing that she had her superspeed back already and could just race there.

She got to the DEO containment room, pausing at the closed entry door, bracing herself for what could be on the other side. She remembered the things this Mon-El said, the things he did to her, _with_ her. She took in a deep breath before she found herself opening the door and stepping inside.

* * *

“Winn,” Alex said as she rushed into the room. “Kara’s awake. We gotta move. She’s itching to see Mon-El and we should probably try to reverse whatever happened to him before he says something to her that he shouldn’t.”

Winn nodded, “I think I know how they did it.”

Alex’s eyes widened. “You do?” she questioned excitedly. “Already?”

“I mean, I sort of have an idea. It looks like CADMUS was trying to combine minium and Kryptonite. I don’t know what catalyst they were using, but Kryptonite is radioactive. It looks like some weird chemical reaction took place and it formed a Red Kryptonite version of lead for Daxamites.”

“ _Literally_ Red Lead,” Alex shook her head.

“I don’t know if the reaction fully occurred; hence why the whole rock is only partially red. I was with Mon-El when he was around it. He didn’t seem any different…like Kara is by just being in Red K’s presence, but if he touched it…maybe cut himself on the edge because lead is sharp enough to cut his Daxamite skin, maybe the particles got into his blood stream? Either way, I assume it has the same kind of reaction as Red Kryptonite does with Kryptonians. Losing your inhibitions, rash decision making, dangerous behaviour.”

Alex nodded. “This is great, Winn. This means that we can do what we did when we created the antidote for Kara. Please get working on it ASAP. I’m going to fill J’onn in and we’ll get this moving. We’ll fix him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I'd appreciate any comments, kudos and love you guys can give. It always puts a smile on my face, so thank you.
> 
> Twitter: @_ashleymaria_
> 
> *** Feel free to DM me or request in the comments here to be added to (or removed from) my "notify on Twitter list" when there's a new update or fic. Just let me know your Twitter handle and I'll add you to the list!


	15. "This is the real me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “‘I’m not fighting it, Kara. Not in the slightest. I’m embracing it. I’ve never felt more like myself.’ He continued to grin at her and it almost made her shiver and back away when his eyes glowed red, irises alight with the threatening colour. ‘This is who I am.’” -- Mon-El comes across an object that effects him in the same way that Red Kryptonite effects Kara. What kind of trouble can he get himself (and Kara) into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday readers!
> 
> Here we have the second-to-last chapter of this fic. I have to say that I think this is my favourite chapter. I really enjoy writing for these characters and getting into their heads, so despite the lack of smut, I enjoyed writing these conversations. I hope you all enjoy it just as much as I did writing it!

**Chapter Fifteen: “This is the real me.”**

_Wednesday_

Mon-El lay on the floor of his containment cell, eyes looking up at the ceiling, hands intertwined and resting on his abdomen. Apparently not a care in the world as he lay there, dried blood visible on his jeans at his thigh. Kara assumed that’s where Alex had shot him. She walked through the doorway, arms crossed, eyes downcast. Her head still felt sort of foggy and her limbs were weak, but she knew she had to confront him now. She needed to know why he did it.

She closed the door behind herself loudly and jumped at the echo it made. Once she’d laid eyes on him, she’d forgotten that she was supposed to be sneaking in here. His head turned as he heard the door close, his eyes meeting hers and a smirk forming on his face.

“Ahh, little Miss Perfect has returned,” he sighed as he sat up. “You’ve recovered from all our fun, have you?”

Her eyes flicked to his as she moved toward him.

“Don’t look at me like that. You’re the one that’s always afraid of having any real fun.”

She didn’t say anything. She just stared at him.

He sighed loudly as he sat down on the bench inside the cell. “So, you’ve come to lecture me, I assume. At a time when I can’t run away from you.”

She continued to move closer to him, stopping a foot away from the glass that separated them before she shook her head. She looked down at him.

“I’m not here to lecture you. I’m here to ask what’s wrong with you. And why you did what you did. Why you did what you did to _me_.”

“Nothing’s wrong with me,” he shrugged as he stood inside the chamber. “And I did what I did because you’re more fun that way.”

“More fun what way?” she asked, her eyebrows furrowed at him.

“Under Red Kryptonite. You’re so stuck up. You’re way more interesting when it’s pushing you,” he grinned as he moved closer to the glass, nearly pressed up against it as he spoke to her.

“So you knew all along what you were doing? What you were doing to _me_?”

He nodded surely. “Of course I did. How else would I have known about finding the rock in the storage room?” He shrugged his shoulders at her.

“What’s wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? I know this isn’t you. What happened?”

“Nothing’s wrong with me, Kara,” he repeated. “This is the _real_ me. The one you’ve been trying all this time to get rid of. This is who I was on Daxam. This is who I was _taught_ to be. I’ve been spending all these months hiding behind you; being _your_ sidekick, doing as _you_ say, living by _your_ rules. I’m tired, Kara. I want to be myself again.”

She shook her head vehemently, “No, Mon-El, you’re wrong. That’s not what you were; that’s not how I saw you.”

“Well, it’s how everyone else saw me,” he shrugged. “Kara’s little boy toy that put on a DEO suit and followed his girlfriend around while she saved the world.”

“Mon-El, you’re more than that to me. You’re on your way to becoming a hero. It just…doesn’t happen overnight.”

“I don’t know why you’re surprised by this. This is me. Just accept it,” he told her.

“I’m surprised because I know you don’t _want_ to be this person. Just because you were taught to be like this, doesn’t mean that you _have_ to be like this.”

“I’m getting everything I want this way. Why wouldn’t I keep acting like this?”

She shook her head. “You think you are, Mon-El, but you’re not. You’re going to start losing things, too. If you keep acting this way, you’ll lose your friends; they already know something’s wrong with you and they won’t trust you anymore. You’ll lose your job…at the DEO, at the bar, if you don’t pick up your act.” She paused as she watched him, his eyes staring directly into hers, no flinching at all as she spoke to him. “And you’ll lose me.”

He shrugged nonchalantly. “I don’t care.”

Her eyes widened briefly before she composed herself. “You don’t care about losing me?” She asked steely, but she felt the words in her chest.

“Nope,” he shook his head. “Not if you’re going to try to change me. _This_ is who I _want_ to be. I’m doing the things I _want_ to do. You could be a part of that, Kara or you could just leave me the hell alone.”

She took a step back. “When you get better…when we figure out what’s wrong with you and fix this, you’re going to be upset about the things you’ve said to me. About the things you did. About the things you _made me_ do,” she said.

He laughed loudly. “You mean losing your inhibitions, Kara? Because that’s all I did. I just exposed you to the one thing that would lighten you up.”

“I didn’t want to do those things!” she suddenly shouted, angry that she wasn’t getting through to him.

“What things? Sex on a motorcycle? Coming that hard inside a public changing room? Having sex while wearing crotchless panties?” he laughed as he spoke to her. “I may not be acting like myself according to you, Kara, but I can see what you desire. I can tell what you truly want."

“Not that stuff…” she said quietly. “I mean…stealing? Skipping out on work? You think I wanted to do those things?”

“Of course you did,” he laughed again. “Deep inside of you, you _wanted_ to do all that. Kara, I just made it easier for you to let yourself do it.”

Kara shook her head. “No, Mon-El. You took away my choices. I could choose what I want to do when I have a clear head. When I’m under the Red K--”

“You just listen to what I tell you is a good idea? Kara, for one,” he smirked. “I always know what a good idea is. And two, I didn’t force you into making any decisions. I always let you choose what you wanted.”

“No, it makes my brain fuzzy. It--it changes the way I think. It--”

“Just accept it, Kara. As much as it scares you, you loved it,” he grinned.

She stepped up to the glass, her hand pressing against it, palm toward him. “Mon-El, I know that when you’re under the influence of something like this, it’s hard to fight it. And I’m sure you’ve tried--”

“I’m not fighting it, Kara. Not in the slightest. I’m _embracing_ it. I’ve never felt _more_ like myself.” He continued to grin at her and it almost made her shiver and back away when his eyes glowed red, irises alight with the threatening colour. “This is who I am.”

Kara shook her head as tears started to form in her eyes. She started to back up, eyes staying connected to his as she moved toward the exit. “It’s not. You’ll see. When we fix you, you’ll see. I want _that_ man back.”

“He’s not coming back, Kara,” Mon-El scoffed. “ _That_ man is gone. Good riddance to him, anyway. All he ever did was listen to you and do everything you said. He lived to please you in every which way. Now, I want to make myself happy,” he shrugged, “but I can make you happy, too. You just have to relax.”

“I loved that man. You’re still him,” she shook her head. “I know you are.”

“ _This_ is the man you love now,” he grinned.

Kara turned and left the room, her back hitting the wall outside after the door closed behind her. Her chest was getting tight and her head was spinning. Her knees felt wobbly and she couldn’t stand anymore. She slid down the wall to the floor, landing on her behind hard against the linoleum as she fell.

“Kara?” a concerned voice above her asked. She blinked up through her tears and saw Alex standing there.

“Alex--” she tried, her voice cracking.

“Kara, I told you to rest. You’re too weak right now to talk to him.” Her hands lifted her sister from the floor as she held onto her waist.

“We have to help him, Alex.”

Alex nodded as she guided her sister back to the med bay. “I know. Winn is working on the antidote right now…as we speak, Kara. You just need to heal. It wasn’t a big piece, but Kara, you were exposed to that Red K for hours. _Directly_ exposed. You need to let your body heal from something like that.”

The girls made it back to the med bay and Alex helped Kara get back into bed, once again tucking the blankets in around her before angling the yellow sun lamps to her body. “Sleep, please. And we’ll have him fixed before you wake up,” she smiled encouragingly.

Kara nodded, her eyelids feeling heavy already. “Thank you, Alex,” she breathed.

* * *

Alex sat in the lab as she watched Winn put the final touches on the antidote, giving it one last once over before turning around to face her.

“Okay, I think I got it,” he grinned, holding out a vial toward her.

“What do we do with it?” she asked as she looked down at the pale red liquid inside.

“You’re going to have to inject him with it. You’ll probably need to get him under a red sun lamp, but he’ll probably still be a little weak from the bullet. It should pierce his skin just fine. Then, I guess you’ll just have to convince him to let you poke him with it,” he shrugged nonchalantly.

“Oh,” she nodded. “Of course. Easy.”

Winn turned around and grabbed a syringe from the back table. “Here ya go,” he nodded as he handed it to Alex. “Good luck.”

“Oh, nu uh,” she shook her head as she pulled the cap off the needle and filled it with the liquid from the vial. “You’re doing this with me.”

“Me? But I figured out the antidote!”

“And we’ve been a team this whole time, Winn. I need your help.”

He sighed heavily as he stood from his chair. “Okay,” he agreed. “But we better get some other agents. I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold him down while you do it.”

“Alright,” she clapped him on the back. “Let’s get this done.”

* * *

“Ahh, welcome back, team,” Mon-El laughed as he watched Alex and Winn walk into the containment room with a group of agents following closely behind them. Alex silently walked up to the door of his cell as Winn followed behind, flicking on a small electric red sun lamp. Mon-El winced briefly as the light shone in his face. “What’s going on?” he asked confusedly.

Alex pressed a button, opening the door to the containment cell only slightly. “We’re moving you,” she said simply, the lie easily coming off her lips. “Put your hands out of the cell,” she said, pulling the Nth metal cuffs from her belt loop. He exaggeratedly rolled his eyes as he stuck his hands out and did as she said.

“Where are we going?” he asked as she locked the cuffs around his wrists, tugging on them slightly to make sure they wouldn’t budge. She didn’t answer him and he grinned. “Ahh, a secret. How fun.”

Alex opened the cell the rest of the way, her hand wrapping tightly around his elbow before all the agents suddenly advanced on him, knocking his feet out from under him as he fell to the floor beneath him.

“What the hell?!” he shouted loudly as they forced him to the ground, all sets of hands all holding him down.

Winn kept the lamp shining on him as he moved toward him, eyeing Alex as she moved her hand into his pocket to pull out the syringe Winn had given her.

“This isn’t going to hurt,” she said as she crouched to the floor. “It’s going to finally fix you.”

“Well,” Winn jumped in with a shrug. “It might hurt. I don’t really know for sure.”

“Stop!” Mon-El cried out. “It could kill me!”

Alex rolled her eyes as she took the cap off the needle. “Relax, drama queen. It’s not going to kill you.” Her hand gripped his arm as he writhed about on the floor, holding him in place as she pushed the needle into his skin. Mon-El cried out loudly at the prick, but she wasn’t sure if he was actually in any pain or just making a big fuss to be an ass about it.

His wrists suddenly stopped moving, his arms halting their straining against the Nth metal cuffs she’d strapped on him. His eyes squeezed shut for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing and forehead crinkling before he blinked a few times, his eyes fluttering back open. Winn and Alex looked down at him, their faces concerned, obviously worried about whether or not the antidote had actually done anything to him.

“Alex?” he asked, looking up at her before his eyes moved. “Winn?”

“Yeah, buddy,” he smiled down at his friend. “How you feeling?” he asked, a hand gentle on his shoulder.

“Not good,” he said quietly. “What’s happening?” he asked confusedly as he blinked. “Where am I?”

“Look at me,” Alex demanded, her hands moving to grip his cheeks, aligning his gaze with hers. She didn’t see the red in his eyes anymore; the bloodshot colour having almost instantly drained from them, his irises returning to a soft gray. The surrounding agents backed up, releasing him from their hold. “You’re at the DEO,” Alex said as she helped him stand up and move toward the cot that had been rolled in earlier when they’d first brought him into containment. “Lie down and we’ll take you to the med bay.”

“I don’t understand what’s going on,” he said quietly as he followed their urging to the cot.

“Memory loss?” Alex whispered to Winn behind Mon-El’s back as they walked.

“I don’t think so,” he shook his head. “He’s probably just confused. Needs to sleep it off or something…”

Mon-El moved onto the cot and Alex’s hand chased after his forehead, running across his skin to check his temperature. “He’s not feverish,” she said to Winn as her hands moved to the base of the cot. “Let’s just get him to the med bay and hook him up to some machines. Make sure he doesn’t have a bad reaction.”

A couple of agents moved around the cot, starting to push it out of the containment room and back toward the med bay. When the bed rolled into the room, Kara immediately perked up, her eyes landing on the moving cot.

“Mon-El?” she asked worriedly as she sat up straight.

“I think he’s okay,” Alex told Kara as she and Winn moved into the room. “Winn created the antidote and we’ve injected him with it. Guys,” she looked at the agents. “Strap him back down and keep the red lamps on.”

“Alex!” Kara scolded.

“Kara, we don’t know for sure that it worked. I’m going to take some blood and Winn can analyze it…make sure the Red Lead is out of his system.”

“Red Lead?” Kara asked confusedly. “You mean the same thing that happened to me--”

Alex nodded. “Happened to him. He’ll sleep it off and we’ll see what happens, but he should be okay. Kara, just please, stay in bed. You still look really tired,” she said, taking in her sister’s pale appearance and dark circles under her eyes. “Let your body heal and let him sleep, okay?”

Kara nodded as she watched the agents strapping Mon-El down to the cot and angling the red sun lamps at his body. Alex inserted a syringe in his skin, his blood easily flowing out into the vial attached to it. She handed it to Winn before smiling softly at Kara and leaving the room.

Kara’s eyes slid up and down his body. He looked okay, but he didn’t look to be sleeping peacefully; his eyebrows furrowed even while at rest. She slid down on her own mattress, her head hitting the pillow. Maybe if she just slept for a little while, he’d be awake when she woke up. She closed her eyes as she sighed heavily as she tried not to worry about him, sleep coming easily as she drifted off.

* * *

He was already cringing before his eyes opened. His head pounding; a feeling he wasn’t aware that he would ever really feel again after coming to Earth. His eyes fluttered open hesitantly and he was met with the bright lights of yellow sun lamps around his bed. His mind quickly and easily flashed back to the past few days. His actions, words and decisions all playing through his mind like a movie; one that he’d experienced fully, but could barely feel like he took part in. He remembered that he was in the DEO med bay, his brain quickly recognizing the room around him. He heard movement beside him and his head turned slightly on the pillow.

His eyes landed on Kara, sitting up slightly in the bed a few feet away from his; her hair mussed, face slightly pale, eyes staring at her folded hands in her lap. There were cords hanging from machines and attached to her body; numbers and lines blinking across the screens around her bed. He must have groaned too loudly as he shifted against the mattress because her head spun and her eyes landed on him.

“Mon-El!” she said urgently, her legs swinging off the side of the bed. Her hands were pulling at the wires attached to her body, ripping them from her skin, the machines beeping loudly in protest.

She stood and after wobbling slightly, made it over to his bed, her weight obviously leaning on the cot as her hands moved to cup his face.

“You’re awake,” she said obviously, her thumbs stroking across his cheeks. “Are you okay? How do you feel?” she asked worriedly. “They checked your blood and they said you’re okay, but does anything hurt?”

Just then, Alex and a couple of agents came rushing into the med bay, Alex stopped abruptly when she saw Kara standing at Mon-El’s bedside. “It’s okay, guys,” she sighed as she held her hand up at the agents. “Don’t worry about it.” They left the room and Alex moved toward Kara who hadn’t yet taken her eyes off Mon-El. “Kara,” she said sternly as she moved to silence the machines. “You realize that when you take off these sensors, that beeping means that it’s not reading your vitals anymore.” Kara finally looked over at her sister, her hands sliding from Mon-El’s cheeks to his shoulders. “And when you can’t read someone’s vitals, it usually means something bad…like they’re _dead_. So can you _please_ stay in bed where I put you?” She walked back over to Kara.

“Mon-El’s awake,” she said as she blinked at Alex.

“I see that,” she nodded. “Bed, Kara.”

A small pout formed on Kara’s face before she kissed Mon-El’s cheek and walked back toward her bed and climbed in. Alex followed her and attached the sensors back to her body, angling the yellow sun lamps toward her once more.

She moved back toward Mon-El and watched as he tried to sit up. Alex’s eyes moved across the screens monitoring his vitals. “How are you feeling?” she asked and his sad eyes looked up at her, tears clearly beginning to form.

“Alex…” he started.

“Shhh,” she shushed him. She could see in his eyes that he remembered everything that had happened; everything that he had said and done.

“But I--”

“Mon-El,” she looked at him, her eyes wide. “Kara is still recovering from the exposure. And you, this is the first time you’ve opened your eyes since we healed you, so you need to rest. You’ve been exposed to a form of lead. Red Lead,” she explained. “A modified form of lead tetroxide that had the same effect on you as Red Kryptonite does on Kryptonians.” His eyes flicked over to Kara who was obviously listening and watching them intently. “Winn made an antidote for you and we gave it to you only a few hours ago. Your powers were drained temporarily by it, so you need to recover. I don’t want you leaving this bed. And Kara,” she said loudly, obviously intending for Kara to pay attention, “needs to stay in her bed until she’s back at 100%.”

Mon-El nodded silently.

“I need you to close your eyes and _rest_ ,” she emphasized as she glared at him. “You two can talk about this tomorrow.”

He nodded again and she turned around and moved closer to Kara.

“Your vitals are strong, but they’ve been stronger. Give it until tomorrow before you start wandering around. Mon-El’s awake and he’s fine. Supergirl isn’t needed out there tonight, either. You can go home tomorrow so long as your butt stays in this bed under these lamps.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Kara nodded exaggeratedly. Alex glared at her. “Yes, Alex. I get it. I won’t move.”

“Thank you,” she said. “Now it’s getting late and Winn and I are going home as soon as we box up and store these awful minerals and rocks that _you two_ are going to stay away from, _forever_ ,” she warned. “The agents were instructed to keep me informed, so I don’t want a frantic call about how you two took off in the middle of the night, okay.” Kara nodded. “Okay, goodnight.” She kissed her sister on the cheek as she hugged her tightly. “Goodnight, Mon-El,” she said as she nodded at him once more.

“Goodnight, Alex,” he croaked out, his voice still rough from sleep.

Kara turned onto her side, her eyes watching him from across the room. He squeezed his eyes shut as he let out a breath.

“I’m really glad you’re okay,” he heard her whisper at him. His head turned slightly as he looked over at her. He tried to smile, but he wasn’t sure it reached his face.

“Kara,” he tried quietly but she shook her head.

“Honey, you look so tired,” she whispered as she fought the urge to get out of bed and hold him. “Don’t talk,” she instructed. “Please, just sleep.”

He nodded as he sighed again, his head shifting on the pillow, his eyes meeting the ceiling. They fluttered closed as he tried to force himself to sleep quickly; to be able to forget if only for a while about the horrible things he’d done to the woman he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave me some love here or on Twitter if you have the time. 
> 
> I've been writing for this ship for exactly a year and a half now. The posting of this chapter puts me over the 250,000 words posted milestone (and this fic now has over 10,000 hits). I can't even believe it! I appreciate all of you SO MUCH for your kind words since the beginning. Sending love out to you all!
> 
> Twitter: @_ashleymaria_


	16. "Found you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell part of him thought that infecting her with Red Kryptonite was a good idea? But then he knew exactly what part of him. The entirety of him. That’s who he was. That’s who he had always been. That selfish boy from Daxam who got what he wanted, who he wanted, when he wanted. That’s how he’d grown up, that’s how he’d lived. Why did he think coming to Earth would change any of that? Why did he think he could be a better person than that?” -- Mon-El comes across an object that effects him in the same way that Red Kryptonite effects Kara. What kind of trouble can he get himself (and Kara) into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER YOU GUYS!!
> 
> Enjoy the conclusion to Losing Your Inhibitions!

**Chapter Sixteen: “Found You.”**

_Thursday_

Mon-El’s eyes fluttered open and he blinked against the bright yellow sun lamp continuing to shine in his eyes. He turned his head slightly to look over at Kara. She lay on her side, facing him, eyes closed as she slept. He lifted his arm slowly, his eyes flicking down to his watch. _12:48am_. He dropped his arm. He still felt pretty out of it; his head all fuzzy and groggy, his throat scratchy, his limbs weak. He looked over at Kara again.

Some colour had come back to her face since he’d last laid eyes on her and she looked to be sleeping peacefully. His mind again flashed back to everything that had happened the past week; each day flipping through his mind like a slideshow of videos and images. The things he’d said to Kara, the things he’d done to her, what he’d made her do and that _stupid rock_. He shook his head against the pillow. What the hell part of him thought that infecting her with _Red Kryptonite_ was a good idea?

But then he knew exactly what part of him. _The entirety of him_. That’s who he was. That’s who he had always been. That selfish boy from Daxam who got what he wanted, who he wanted, when he wanted. That’s how he’d grown up, that’s how he’d lived. Why did he think coming to Earth would change any of that? Why did he think he could be a better person than that?

_Kara_.

Kara made him believe that he could be a better person.

But clearly they were both wrong.

If he would go out of his way to find Red Kryptonite, infect her with it and then drag it around in his pocket all day to make sure that he could control her how he wanted to? That was _not_ being a better person. He hadn’t changed. He wasn’t different. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t escape from the person he used to be; the person he still was, way deep down inside of him, even though he’d tried to ignore it; tried to suppress it.

He heard Kara sigh lightly, her body shifting on her mattress as she pulled at the covers that rested on her body, tugging them closer to her chin. He sat up slowly, pausing for a moment to get his bearings and fight his light-headedness. He quietly moved out of bed, remembering how Kara’s machines had gone off when she’d pulled the wires from her body. He looked for the power switch on the machines near his bed, turning them off before disconnecting himself from them.

He knew that Kara deserved better than him. She deserved someone that wouldn’t do what he had done. She deserved someone who would take care of her and treat her right; not use her for his own selfish needs and desires. So he quietly walked out of the med bay, sneaking toward the exit of the DEO without a word.

* * *

Kara woke suddenly, her brain having no comprehension as to what would have startled her awake. She blinked a few times as she tried to regain her bearings. Her eyes looked around the dark room; the bright light of the yellow sun lamps around her throwing her off as to what time it really was. She looked down at her watch. _5:22am_. She sat up in bed. It was early. Earlier than she normally woke up, so it wasn’t her body’s natural rhythm telling her to get up and get ready for the day. The room was silent, the DEO halls outside quiet and empty due to the early hour.

She looked over at Mon-El…who wasn’t there. Her eyes widened. Where did he go? Her head turned about the room as she looked for him, but he was nowhere to be found. That’s when she noticed that the machines around his bed were off. Not just quiet, not silenced, but off; the screens dark, the lines and numbers no longer visible. She needed to go find him; to make sure he was okay. She was about to pull the wires from her body again before she thought better of it, turning off her machines too before removing them from her skin.

She got out of bed and stepped into the hall. She wandered around the DEO for a bit, smiling at any of the agents who asked her why she was up and about, only telling them that she needed to walk for a bit; she was getting too restless lying in bed for so long. When she’d wandered around the majority of the facility and didn’t see Mon-El anywhere, she started to get worried. Maybe he wasn’t healed? Maybe he ran away? But then the thought occurred to her. Maybe he’d gone home? Maybe he hated being in bed, locked up in the DEO as much as she did and he just wanted to go home. Why he didn’t wake her before doing it, she didn’t know.

She decided if he snuck out, she could sneak out, too. At least if she went to their apartment and found him there, she could convince him to come back and rest under the sun lamps for a little while longer. At least then she wouldn’t worry about where he could have run off to. She took a look around, flexing her fingers as she felt her strength running through her limbs. She noted the locations of the few agents that were around before darting out quickly; her powers having returned and her super speed getting her out of there before anyone noticed.

She arrived back at her building, slowing to normal speed before entering and taking the elevator up to her floor. When she got to her apartment door, her eyes widened at the frayed doorframe she’d already forgotten about breaking. She blushed lightly as she remembered the way she and Mon-El crashed through the door, barely able to make it inside before tearing each other’s clothes off. She pushed the door open and stepped inside, closing it behind her as she looked around the dark apartment.

“Mon-El?” she called out into the darkness as her eyebrows furrowed.

That’s when she noticed that his pair of shoes that sat by the door were gone. He had two pairs. The ones he’d obviously been wearing when Alex, Winn and the agents had brought them into the DEO, but he had another pair that was usually sitting there in the apartment. She looked to the hooks that held their jackets. Two of his jackets were gone; neither of them being the one he was wearing today. Her heart started to pound in her chest. Where was his stuff? She moved into her bedroom and noted that his clothes were gone. He’d had a duffel bag that he’d kept in the corner of her room and it was clearly missing. An eyebrow rose on her forehead. Her pillowcase was gone. _Her pillowcase?_ Where would that have gone? That’s when she noticed the folded piece of paper sitting on her bed; the bed that still sat on an angle with its broken leg a few feet away.

She moved to grab the piece of paper, opening it up, a twenty dollar bill falling down to the bedcovers before she looked back up, her eyes following the hurried writing.

_Kara,_

_I don’t have enough words to apologize for the things I’ve said to you and the things I’ve done. You deserve better than that. You deserve better than me. I know you may never forgive me for what I’ve done to you and I know that there’s no way we can be together after what I’ve done. But please know that I’m truly so sorry for everything._

_Here is also some money to fix the bed and the door. I’m sorry for breaking them._

_Mon-El_

Tears had sprung to her eyes as soon as she’d read the first sentence, but she couldn’t help but laugh out loud. Twenty dollars? How was that going to fix their broken bed or their doorframe?

She dropped the note as she sniffled. Where would he go? He didn’t know many places and he didn’t really have any friends who wouldn’t make him go straight back to the DEO upon seeing him.

_The bar_.

He probably went to the bar. It likely wasn’t open yet, it being barely 5:30am, and most people there wouldn’t have known about what had happened to him yet. She wiped at her eyes before turning to leave the apartment in search of him.

* * *

Kara arrived at the back door of the alien bar, her hand trying the knob, the door opening with ease. Strange that it wasn’t locked while the bar wasn’t open yet. Unless Mon-El _was_ inside and didn’t think to lock the door behind him…

She walked in quietly, wanting to make sure not to startle anybody in case it _wasn’t_ him inside. She stood in the middle of the bar before focusing her super hearing. She heard shuffling and movement and it sounded like it was coming from a room toward the back of the building. She looked around the bar again and didn’t see signs of any workers so she moved past the bar counter and toward the back storage room.

She stood at the closed door and didn’t need to focus her super hearing to be sure. She heard sniffling on the other side; quiet, but there, and she knew right away that it was him.

She opened the door without hesitation and stepped inside the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Mon-El looked up at her from the floor with a surprised look on his face, his back resting against the wall as he sat in between a shelving unit and some piled up boxes. His eyes were red with tears obviously visible in them and he wiped at his face with the arms of his shirt upon seeing her.

“Kara,” he said quietly. “What’re you doing here?”

“Looking for you,” she said. “Found you.”

He didn’t look up at her, his eyes remaining at the floor. That’s when she noticed his duffel bag off to the side of the small room, his jackets piled on top of it. He sat on top of some bar towels that looked like they had been laid out in the form of a makeshift bed parallel to the wall. Her pillowcase sat folded at what looked to be the head of the “bed”.

“You took my pillowcase from our bed…” she nodded at it as it sat in a neat pile next to him.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized softly, his voice barely audible. “I just needed something of yours and I thought it was something you might not miss. But then I got here and realized I didn’t even have a pillow…” She watched as he blushed slightly and picked it up, holding it out to her. “You should just take it back.”

She shook her head. “Keep it…because you’re coming home with me anyway.”

He didn’t respond to her, only his arm dropping and returning the pillowcase to his side where it had previously sat.

“Mon-El,” she started. “You’re not staying here.” She looked around the cramped and dusty storage room. “This place is disgusting. You’re coming home with me. Where you belong. _With me_.”

He shook his head and she saw his bottom lip trembling. She furrowed her eyebrows at him.

“You’re still healing. You only woke up a few hours ago. You should _at_ _least_ be at the DEO recovering…”

He shook his head again. “Kara, you should leave.”

“What?” she asked confusedly. “Why would I leave?”

“You shouldn’t be here…trying to help me. I don’t deserve it.”

“Mon-El--”

“Not after what I did to you. I don’t deserve your help or your pity or your concern. You should be slapping me in the face and screaming at me for what I did to you…”

“I’m not happy about what you did to me, that’s for sure,” she said as she moved closer to him slowly. “I’m upset that you went into that storage room and deliberately stole something that you _knew_ would hurt me--”

“I’m sorry--”

“I’m not finished,” she cut him off sternly. “I’m not happy about the bad things that you did or that we did; the things you encouraged me to take part in. But I know that you weren’t yourself. I know what it’s like to be under the influence of Red Kryptonite…and if this Red Lead was anything like Red Kryptonite, I know how hard it is to fight it. I know what it feels like when it takes over your body and your actions and your thoughts. And I know how good it feels to do those bad things while you’re under the influence of it.” She moved lower, getting down on her knees in front of him. “But I don’t love you any less. This whole thing happening…I may be upset over it, but it doesn’t change how I feel about you.” Her arms moved, her hands landing on his shins in front of her and she watched as his eyes jumped to his legs, watching her hands on his body. “You’re not some horrible, evil person, Mon-El. Something bad happened to you; something out of your control. Looking at you now, I can see how sorry you are.”

His eyes flicked upward and he looked right at her. “I’m _so_ sorry, Kara. I tried _so hard_ to fight it in the beginning. I know I told you I didn’t want to fight it, but I really did try and I just…I don’t even know how to put how sorry I am into words to tell you--”

“Shh,” she shushed him lightly as she moved closer, crawling along the floor toward him. She moved to straddle his legs, sliding into his lap. He squeezed his eyes shut, his hands forming fists on the floor at his thighs. He felt her press her forehead into his and he tried to pull back from her, his head bumping the wall behind him as he realized he was barely an inch away from it and couldn’t escape her touch. “I know you feel bad and I know you’re sorry, but you can’t run away from me,” she whispered. “I’m not going to let you.”

“Asking you to forgive me for this,” he sighed. “It’s too much. This is too much to forgive.”

Her hands cupped his face as she backed away slightly, her thumbs sliding across his cheeks. “But, Mon-El, I’ve already forgiven you.”

His eyes fluttered open, watery grey meeting her sparkling blue. “But…”

She shook her head. “But nothing.”

“You _can’t_ forgive me. I haven’t gotten better at this. I haven’t changed. I’m not a good person, Kara,” he shook his head in her hands. “A good person doesn’t do that kind of stuff to someone they love.”

“Do you know that what you did was wrong?” she asked him and he nodded profusely. “Are you going to do it again?”

“No, Kara. I’d never--”

“And you’re sorry?”

“Of _course_ I’m sorry, Kara. I--”

“Well, that’s how forgiveness works, Mon-El,” she stated clearly as she smiled at him. “Besides, I make my own decisions, remember?” He nodded again. “I get to choose who I want to forgive. And I forgive you.”

She ran her hand across his forehead, pushing some hair off to the side. When he still looked unsure, she started again. “I want you to know that you’re more than just my boyfriend. I don’t ever want you to think you’re just following me around. You’re helping people; with me, with the team, and on your own. You’re going to be a hero and you’re going to save people. Be proud of that and be proud of who you are. Because who you really are, this better man you’re turning into…I love him so much and he’s going to do such great things.”

Her hands moved lower, grabbing at his clenched fists that still lay on the floor. She pulled at his hands, shaking them and loosening his fists before moving them to her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him to her. He sighed heavily against her shoulder, his arms finally gripping her body and holding her to him.

“I love you,” she repeated in a whisper at his ear.

“I love you, too,” he said back, his voice muffled against her shoulder. “Just the way you are. I don’t want you to be who the Red Kryptonite makes you. I love you exactly as you are…every day, all the time. Caring and kind and thoughtful and strong and powerful and courageous and--”

“Okay,” she laughed as she combed her fingers through his hair. “I get it. That’s enough adjectives.”

He smiled against her shoulder before turning his head, his lips pressing a light kiss to her neck. Her hands moved to his cheeks, pulling his face away from her shoulder. His eyes connected with hers as he tried to blink away the remnants of his tears. She smiled a toothy smile at him before leaning in to kiss his lips. His lips barely prodded at hers; merely a tentative push and she pulled back.

“Mon-El,” she scolded and his eyes fluttered open worriedly. “You’re not going to scare me away. Kiss me like you mean it,” she demanded.

He smiled a crooked smile at her. “I know I was being really aggressive before…”

“Well, I would say that when you weren’t being an ass, it was kind of hot,” she grinned at him before she moved in to kiss him again, his response stronger this time, his hands gripping at her hips.

“Yeah?” he mumbled against her lips.

She didn’t say anything, but he could feel her moving slightly against him in a nod. He pulled away suddenly.

“I didn’t mean to break our bed. I’m sorry,” he apologized again.

“You can have your twenty bucks back, too...it wouldn’t have gotten us very far. I’ll just fix it myself. And I’m pretty sure it was my fault that we broke the bed…”

“But I told you that it didn’t matter if we broke it and it _does_ matter and--”

“Mon-El!” she interrupted, rolling her eyes as she grabbed a hold of his cheeks. “It’s a bed. I don’t care. It’s not the first piece of furniture I’ve broken.”

His eyes widened as he stared back at her.

“Not with sex!” she shouted awkwardly. “I mean…I just mean that I break things accidentally all the time…just doing things…regular things I mean.”

He nodded awkwardly.

“Anyway,” she sighed. “I remember the super sex _before_ we broke the bed…and it was pretty good, so…”

His eyes widened. “Yeah, I could do that again,” he said and she felt his hips shifting beneath her.

“Not right now!” she laughed.

“Oh, right,” he nodded.

“You don’t even have your powers back yet, do you?”

He sighed, “Well, no, but…”

“Speaking of, we’re going back to the DEO. You should be resting in bed under some of that fake yellow sun.” She ran her hands along his face, one hand pushing some of his hair from his forehead again. “How are you feeling?”

He shrugged. “Tired I guess. It took a while for me to pack my stuff and get over here…”

“Well, that’s unfortunate,” she said as she moved to get out of his lap and stand up. “Because now you’re just going to have to drag it all back home again.”

She grabbed her pillowcase from the floor and moved to shove it in his duffel bag, grabbing the rest of his stuff in one arm. A small smile broke out on his face as he moved to stand up, wobbling slightly as he got to his feet. She wrapped her other arm around his waist, holding him upright and close to her.

“Hold on,” she said to him. “I’ll get us back there in a second.”

* * *

“What did I say about getting a call that you two escaped in the middle of the night?”

Both Kara and Mon-El’s eyes widened as they walked back into the med bay, a furious Alex already screaming at them.

“It was me, Alex,” Mon-El stated as Kara helped him walk back to his bed and tossed his duffel bag in the corner of the room. “I’m sorry. I just needed to get out of here for a little while.”

Alex sighed loudly as she watched Kara make a face at her that told her to drop it. “ _Fine_. At least you two figured out how to turn _off_ the machines, so I only had half a heart attack this time when I got a call instead of a panicking emergency alert.” She watched as Mon-El got back into bed and Kara followed suit, both of them cramming their bodies onto the tiny cot. Alex rolled her eyes. “Gah, you guys. Mon-El can likely go home tomorrow. Is this really necessary?” she asked as she started to turn on machines and reattach the sensors to Mon-El’s skin.

“Yes,” they both answered simultaneously. Alex rolled her eyes again as she flipped the blankets up and over both of them.

“Well, if anyone falls out of bed and onto the floor, I hope it’s the one who’s gotten her powers back…” she turned to leave. “I’ll see you guys later.”

Mon-El sighed heavily as he relaxed into the mattress beneath him.

“Get some rest,” Kara whispered at his neck, her nose pressing against his skin. He nodded against the pillow, his hand tightening around her body and holding her to him.

“Thank you for forgiving me, Kara,” he whispered. Her lips pursed as she kissed his neck.

“You’re welcome. I love you.”

She watched as a small smile formed on his lips, his face softening as her words relaxed him entirely.

“I love you,” he returned.

 

 

_END._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking through this one with me -- I know the updates have been infrequent with this one especially considering it was finished before I even started posting lol. Thank you for all the comments and love and I'm glad you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I'm currently working on an AU multi-chap, but this is just SO time consuming since I'm so detail focused, so just expect only one-shots for a while now.
> 
> As always, I love chatting on Twitter so find me there (@_ashleymaria_) and I'm always open to fic suggestions, etc., just also busy so don't think I've forgotten about your ideas if I haven't written them yet!
> 
> Sending love and appreciation to you all!! <3


End file.
